A Nerdy Secret
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Do not judge the book by its boring cover... and this goes as well to geeky outcasts.
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the CLAMP does. I do own the OCs though....

It is my first fic, so pls. feel free to comment on my story. I just hope they are constructive criticisms though. Well then, here is it!

* * *

**A Nerdy Secret**

**Chapter 1 The Challenge**

"The hallway is unusually crowded today," said Sakura to her bestfriend slash cousin, Tomoyo who is busy braiding her hair in a messy way.

Sakura Kinomoto is a famous supermodel in the agency of Tomoyo's mother, the Daidouji Industries. She is known as the "Blooming Sakura Blossom of the 21st Century" because of her beauty, grace, poise and brains. Most her suitors are consists of famous celebrities, athletes, and even royals. Well, what kind of male specie will not be captivated by her silky auburn hair that reaches her shoulders, her face to die for, her body which has the curves that even the densest boy in town will blush at. And most of all, nobody can resist her cheerful and optimistic personality, unfortunately only few people know this, "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High" and the staff of Daidouji Industries knows this. Why you ask? Because she hides herself and acts as a nerd in Tomoeda High together with Tomoyo and her friends well, she is the smartest student in their school that is why she and her friends who are also the smarty pants of the school are being teased.

"Maybe _they _are here", replied Tomoyo while placing her finger on her chin.

Tomoyo Daidouji is a world class fashion designer and the executive of their company, the Daidouji Industries. She is Sakura's bestfriend and cousin and the one who makes Sakura's clothes during fashion shows. Like Sakura, Tomoyo is pretending to be a nerd in their school despite her beauty and brains. Tomoyo has a long raven hair that reaches her waist; she has a gentle face, and also a body with luscious curves that men drool for. Aside from her physical features, men are also captivated on her angelic voice.

"_They_? Oh, you mean Li and his piglets", snorted Sakura.

"If this isn't Kinomoto and her ugly bestfriend", mocked Li who happened to hear the "unflattering" comment of the girl.

Sakura whirled and saw her nemesis and hissed his name. "What do you want Li?" Sakura sneered as Syaoran approached her.

Li Syaoran is the future leader of the Li clan, meaning he is stinking rich. All of the girls are really smitten by his killer smile and cunning looks. Who wouldn't be in love with his messy amber hair, a body with six pack abs and chocolate pools that a mere sight of it you can be lost to it.

"What a stingy way to greet your classmate Kinomoto, I just came here to say hello to you and your ugly bestfriend you know," said Syaoran, smirking.

"Li!," Sakura hissed. "Don't you dare call Tomoyo-chan ugly!" said Sakura ready to lunge at the smirking Syaoran but she was stopped by the sudden appearance of Meling.

"Meiling! Why are you stopping me? She insulted Tomoyo-chan!", said Sakura while screaming and trying to escape from the grasp of Meiling.

"Sakura, calm down!" , said Meiling. "You know that you are wasting you're time to the likes of him!" she continued.

After Sakura had calmed down, Meiling focused her attention to Syaoran.

"Fancy seeing you here Syaoran!" said Meiling in a fake smile. "I didn't know that I will see you here!" she said.

"Cut the crap Meiling, I know that you despise me," said Syaoran in a cool voice.

"It is good that you know baka," said Meiling in an equal voice. "You actually have no right to insult Tomoyo-chan, you yourself should know that a true leader never speaks ill of his people," said Meiling in a cold voice.

Li Meiling is the cousin of Syaoran. She became the fiancé of Syaoran once but she cancelled it because of the stupidity of his cousin. Even though she is his cousin, she despises him because of his attitude. He thinks too highly of himself and disregards the opinions of other people. Meiling became friends with Sakura and others because unlike the other girls, they do not judge people by just their looks and wealth. Meiling is a girl with a waist length jet black hair that reaches her waist but she keeps them in a messy bun. She has piercing ruby red eyes that seem like looking at the depths of your soul. She is a black belter in martial arts and owner of a famous dojo.

"I can do whatever I want," said Syaoran. "It is really her fault that she is so ugly," said Syaoran in a mocking voice that made Tomoyo's vein pop.

"Li-san, are you really mocking me?" asked Tomoyo in a low and cold voice.

"What else ugly? Do you think that I am complimenting you huh?" said Syaoran who broke into pits of laughter.

"You better take that back Li," said Rika who suddenly intervened in their conversation or rather debate.

"What will you do huh Sasaki?" asked Li challenging.

"Are you challenging us Li?" butted Naoko in their heated discussion.

"So "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High" , are gathered huh…" said Syaoran in a bored voice. "So what if I am challenging you?" asked Syaoran while smirking.

"We will gladly accept it", said Tomoyo in a confident voice.

"Oh? Well then, I, Li Syaoran, formally issues a challenge to "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High", said Syaoran while smirking.

"What kind of challenge is that?" Sakura asked.

"I am challenging you to prove to us that she, pointing his finger to Tomoyo, is not ugly and- oh scratch that, I want you to prove that all of you are not ugly", said Syaoran in a mocking voice.

"What an easy task Li," Sakura said in a confident voice. "Fine, if we prove to you that we are not ugly like what you said we are, you will be our slaves for a week, got it?" Sakura said.

"Fine, in exchange YOU will be our slaves for a week," said Syaoran.

"Deal, prepare to lose Li," said Sakura in a confident voice.

"Whatever you say Kinomoto," said Syaoran while slowly walking back to their classroom.

* * *

How is it? Pls. leave a comment after reading it. Thank you!


	2. The Doubt

I am absolutely delighted to receive positive comments in my story! I thank all of the people who commented to my story. Pls. feel free to leave a comment.

Sakura's group is 17 years old and Syaoran's group is 18 years old. Just to avoid confusion.

Well then, here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Doubt**

"What the bloody hell did you do Li?!" asked the furious and bewildered Hayate.

Kurosawa Hayate is the son of a famous owner of hotel chains all over the world. Hayate is a playboy who changes his girlfriend every month. Nobody can blame the girls for falling for him though, with his smooth magenta hair that all the girls love to brush their fingers, his killer smile that makes any woman to do what he wants, and a body with six pack abs that all girls drool at.

"Why are you so fussy about it Hayate? You don't possibly think that those ugly geeks are stinking beautiful don't you?" asked Syaoran who is busily containing his laughter.

"Baka! Of course I don't think that will ever happen, they should have undergone series of plastic surgery sessions before they should be considered as "beautiful", said Hayate in a scolding voice.

"Then what are you fussing about?" asked Eriol who decided to butt in their conversation.

Hiiragizawa Eriol is the son of the owner of a famous textile company called Clow Textile Company. He is very mysterious and smiles a lot but most of the people did not notice its fakeness except for a _certain _person. He has midnight blue hair, mysterious sapphire orbs and a built you definitely drool at.

"Nothing, I am just irritated by the fact that Syaoran here is risking my whole week with the hot babes in Hawaii because of a stupid challenge!" exclaimed Hayate while plopping himself in the nearby couch.

All the six of them meaning Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Soujiro, Masato, and Hayate are hanging out in the game room of the Li Mansion. There, Syaoran said to the others about the challenge with the geeks.

"But why did you choose such an easy task Syaoran?" asked Soujiro who is busy playing with Masato in the Playstation.

Hamano Soujiro is a pro tennis player. His parents already died but his aunt took care of him. He has quite a reputation of a famous player who loves to mock his opponents before fighting with him. He wants to draw out the full potential of his opponents before fighting with them by the sole purpose of achieving his thrills. He has aqua blue hair, with luminescent silver orbs and a muscular stature because of his training.

"I agree with Soujiro, what are you planning huh Syaoran?" asked Masato who is busily fighting with Soujiro in Tekken.

Yamada Masato is the bestfriend of Soujiro. Ever since Soujiro's parents died, He became his playmate and confidante. Masato is a son of an owner of the biggest publishing company in the whole world, the Yamada Publishing Company. He is an only son and the successor of their company. He is a patient and polite person but is scary when he is angry. He has forest green hair, stunning crimson red orbs and a body to die for.

"Ah! I lost!" said Soujiro while slamming his fist on the floor.

"Haha! Pay up now Soujiro!" said Masato while holding out his hand.

"Tch, whatever," said Soujiro while grudgingly paying Masato.

Masato is busily counting his reward money that he didn't notice Yamazaki creeping behind him.

"Yo! What are you doing?" asked Yamazaki in a cheerful voice that scared all the daylights out of Masato.

"What the-! Stop sneaking behind people Tak! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Masato reprimanded.

Yamazaki Takahashi is a quite a ladies man. Because of his unruly charcoal black hair, enchanting black orbs but he prefers to keep them closed, and a cheerful personality that all the girls love. He is the childhood friend of Chiharu and he has a crush on her but he is too shy to confess to her. That is the reason why he dates many girls to gather his courage and already confess to her. He is the son of the owner of the famous Yamazaki Art Gallery.

"Sorry, hehehe… You are just fun to tease you know," said Yamazaki while plopping in the couch beside Hayate.

"So, about the geeks, do you think they would even show up?" asked Hayate while munching a bowl of popcorn.

"Hah, those geeks will probably chicken out and they will not show up their ugly faces!" said Syaoran while smirking.

"You're right! Hahaha!" affirmed by the five boys.

"You are going down Kinomoto!" said Syaoran in his mind while mentally laughing to himself.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Are you sure we should do it?" asked Rika in a worried voice.

Sasaki Rika is an Olympic gold medalist in the field of gymnastics. Because of her beauty and grace in the stage. She is known in the world as "The Graceful Grace of the Land of the Rising Sun". Aside for being a gymnast, she is known for her being a good citizen who sponsors numerous charity events. She has red shoulder length hair, gentle and expressive magenta colored eyes. She is often calm and collected but easily flustered when around with the guys. She is the successor of their company called Sasaki Group of Companies.

She and the other girls are having a sleepover at the mansion of Sakura. They are discussing about the challenge with Syaoran.

"Yeah, I think it is not yet the right time for us to unravel our true identities," added Naoko who is busy typing in her laptop.

Yanagisawa Naoko is a bestselling mystery author. She is known as "The Golden Goddess of Mystery Stories" because of the magic that she pours in her stories. Her stories already won numerous awards and already sold billions of copies. Aside from her being an author, she is also known for her lustrous shoulder length olive hair, expressive dark brown orbs and a slim body. She is a daughter of an owner of a 7 star hotel.

"But it is not right for us to just pass what Li said to Tomoyo-chan," reasoned Chiharu.

Chiharu Mihara is a world class painter. Because of her extraordinary talent in painting, she was given a title "The Virtuoso of the Asia". This title was passed to her by the former legendary artist. She has curly waist length copper hair, captivating burgundy orbs, and a slim body. She is the daughter of the owner of chains of malls in the world. She is also the childhood friend of Yamazaki and she has a secret crush on him.

"Yeah, I cannot forgive Syaoran for saying that to our dearest Tomoyo-chan!" said Meiling while hugging Tomoyo from behind.

"The one who challenges "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High" will face hell!" said Tomoyo while pumping her fist up.

"Let's show that arrogant, stupid and lousy jerk who we really are!' said Sakura in a determined voice.

"YEAH!" all of the girls screamed.

"Prepare to face your downfall Li!" said Sakura to herself while laughing maniacally.

Having their resolve, the girls got ready for tomorrow to show the world their true selves.

"This is going to be extremely fun," said a smirking Naoko after finishing her novel. "I can't wait on how will the events turn out," said Naoko before preparing to go to bed.

* * *

There! Well how is it? Thanks again for all those who reviewed in my story! I promise I will do my best!


	3. The Greatest Shock Of All

I am really happy with the reviews that you all gave to me! I promise that I will do my best to further improve my story! Pls. continue your incoming reviews! I would also like to remind all of you that Tomoeda High has no official uniform to avoid confusion.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Greatest Shock Of All**

The next day, Sakura and the others woke up early to prepare for their "surprise". Meiling and Tomoyo are the ones in-charged of the make-up; Naoko and Rika are in-charged of the hairstyle. The girls are currently fumbling to Sakura's gigantic closet.

"Sakura, can you please pass the brush?" asked Rika.

"Here," said Sakura while passing the brush.

"Mei, what do you think?" asked Sakura while twirling.

Sakura is wearing a white jersey dress with matching black and white striped belt, and black high heels. She has light make-up. Her hair is done in massive curls.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Meiling while clapping her hands.

Meiling is currently wearing a satin top with matching satin shorts and glitter pumps. Like Sakura, Meiling also chose to wear only a light make-up. Her hair is done in high ponytail.

"As usual, Sakura is so gorgeous!" said the squealing Tomoyo.

"But you look gorgeous as well Tomoyo-chan," said Rika.

"Tomoyo is wearing a gorgeous chiffon dress, a patent belt with matching black stilettos. Her hair is in a messy bun.

"You also look beautiful Rika-chan", said Tomoyo while looking at Rika.

Rika is wearing a black dress, a belt and patent peep-a-toe shoes. Her hair is in an elegant single braid.

"Tomoyo-chan is not lying Rika, you look beautiful," said Naoko.

Naoko is wearing a chiffon blouse and a tank top with fuschia pumps. Her hair is down and adorned with a knitted beret.

"Stop flattering me or else I will be flattened against the floor!" exclaimed Rika while blushing. This comment sent all the girls into pits of laughter.

"Chi, you look fabulous!" exclaimed Sakura after Chiharu emerged from the bathroom.

Chiharu is wearing a tri-colored dress worn as top with black and white skirt with a matching metallic wedges. Her hair is let down and curled at the ends.

"Haha, you look good as well Sak," said Chiharu while plopping herself in Sakura' bed.

"Shall we depart now?" asked Sakura while standing up. "I will ring Walter," she continued.

"Oh, a grand entrance using the limo huh," Meiling smirked while placing her head under her chin.

"Fabulous! Let's see the expressions of those arrogant jerks when they see our true selves!" said Sakura while pumping her fist.

"Yeah!" said all the girls. They all went out Sakura's room and bounded downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, they saw Walter waiting for them.

"Good morning, ladies," said Walter while smiling at the ladies.

Walter is a middle-aged man who already served the Kinomoto family for a long time. He is wearing a black formal suit with a black necktie.

"Good morning!" greeted the girls.

"Shall we go now?" asked Walter.

"Yes," answered Sakura. The girls boarded the limo one by one and drove slowly towards Tomoeda High.

"I pity you Li, you will soon face hell!" said Sakura while laughing maniacally to her mind.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Today's the day of the challenge right?" asked Hayate.

"Ah, yeah" said Eriol absent mindedly.

All of the boys are already at school and they are currently discussing about the challenge with the geeks. Their discussion was suddenly cut off by the sudden squeals of the girls.

"What is the commotion all about?" asked Syaoran appearing in the scene.

"I don't know," said the clueless Masato.

"Let's see," said Soujiro while standing up.

All the boys went in the front gates to see what is happening. There they saw a black limousine pulling up at the front gates. They all thought that a celebrity is visiting Tomoeda High. Well then shame on them, It is our lovely heroines riding the limo. The limo stopped and Sakura stepped out. All of the students jaw dropped. "The Blooming Sakura Blossom of the 21st Century is here!" all of the students had gone haywire. This made Sakura smirk triumphantly.

"They are so noisy!" complained Rika while stepping out the limo.

"Kyaa! It is "The Graceful Grace Rika-sama!" exclaimed a random fangirl. All of the boys turned their heads and saw Rika; they all had hearts in their eyes.

"I completely agree with you! They are so annoying!" exclaimed Meiling.

"Well, they can't help it right?" asked Naoko while stepping out the limo.

"They can't help it when they see how gorgeous we are right?" added Naoko while laughing.

"Haha! I completely agree!" said Tomoyo.

"Did you see their faces when we stepped out in the limo?" asked Chiharu while smirking.

"I saw it! I saw it! It was priceless!" said Meiling while snickering.

"Let's approach them now," suggested Tomoyo.

"Let's go girls," said Sakura while waving her hand. They slowly approached Syaoran and the others who were caught off-guard.

"I wonder what is your business here beautiful ladies?" asked Syaaoran who is smiling.

"Did you forget about our challenge Li?" asked Sakura with a mocking smile.

"Challenge? May I ask what are you talking about my fair lady?" asked Syaoran in a confused voice.

"My fair lady? My, how could you get any cornier huh Li?" asked Sakura in an amused voice.

"Kinomoto?" asked Syaaoran in a surprised manner.

"BINGO!" said Sakura while clapping her hands.

"What the- how?" stammered Syaoran.

"Cat got your tongue Li-san?" asked Tomoyo while smirking.

"I guess it is our complete win Li," said Naoko. "What are we going to do now Kura?" she asked while glancing at Sakura.

"I guess we should get a pick with each of them, afterall we are even," said Sakura. "Obviously I will choose Li," said Sakura while strutting towards Sakura while pulling his ear.

"Be ready to face hell now Li," said Sakura while pulling Syaoran towards their classroom who is protesting.

"Well, let's choose ours now, suggested Naoko while watching Sakura and Syaoran disappear in the corner.

"I choose him," said Rika while pointing her finger to Soujiro. "Follow me," she said. Soujiro just followed her.

"I will just choose Yamazaki," said Chiharu while looking at Yamazaki. "Come with me," said Chiharu while walking at the opposite direction where Rika and Soujiro went.

"Hmm, I guess I will choose you," said Naoko while pointing her finger to Masato. Masato just followed her obediently.

"I guess I will choose you," said Meiling while pointing her finger to Hayate.

"But I have a date with a cute babe today! There in no bloody way that I will waste my precious time with a barbaric woman like you!" Hayate complained.

"Barbaric woman? How dare you call me that you insolent jerk!" said Meiling.

"Why? Do you call the likes of you an elegant woman huh?" asked Hayate who is obviously mocking Meiling.

"How dare you say that to a Li!" said an enraged Meiling. She roundhouse kicked him which knocked him out unconscious. Meiling just carried the unconscious Hayate in her shoulders like a sack of rice and walked of somewhere leaving a shocked Eriol and a sweat dropping Tomoyo.

"You're friend is a bit violent, isn't she? asked Eriol after finally finding his voice.

"Ahaha, well, sometimes Meiling-chan is a bit "violent" but she is really caring most of the time," explained Tomoyo.

"I see," said Eriol. He looked at Tomoyo and carefully studied her face and his gaze suddenly landed on her eyes. He found Tomoyo's eyes attractive and _mysterious_. Eriol seemed drawn by her eyes. They are like precious amethyst jewels that are priceless. Tomoyo caught his gaze and sent a questioning gaze at him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing," said Eriol while averting his gaze towards her. He can't bear to stare at those enchanting orbs again. It is like he is drawn magnetically to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Tomoyo.

"What is it?" asked Eriol who is curious.

"Why are you always smiling when it is so obvious that it is a fake one?" asked Tomoyo while looking directly at Eriol's sapphire orbs. His orbs are like twinkling jewels that are shining under the moonlight, she observed. But despite the unusual twinkle in his eyes, there is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Tomoyo always observed all his fake smiles.

"How?" asked a flabbergasted Eriol while staring at her in surprise.

"I don't know, I just see it I guess," said Tomoyo unsure of what to answer to him.

The two just stood there unmoving, unsure what to do. Eriol is the one who decided to break the silence.

"Could you come with me?" asked Eriol.

"Where are we going?" asked Tomoyo.

"I am going to tell you a story," said Eriol while looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo could clearly see sorrow in his eyes. Tomoyo silently followed Eriol towards his car unsure what to say.

* * *

Well, the next chapter is about Eriol and Tomoyo. How is it? Please leave a comment after reading my story! Thank you very much!


	4. His Past and the Unexpected Kiss

I am really grateful for all of the people who are reviewing on my story! Well, I promise to do my best so that I can live up with your expectations!

There is no magic concerned here just to remind all of you.

Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 His Past and the Unexpected Kiss**

Eriol drove silently while Tomoyo is looking at the sceneries that they are passing by. Tomoyo is thinking about the expression that Eriol just had now.

At last, Eriol stopped in front of a huge building. Tomoyo found a huge sign board that indicates that it is the Tokyo Theater, the biggest theater in the whole Japan. Here, famous artists perform and various stage plays are being shown.

"What are going to do here?" asked Tomoyo while glancing at the silent Eriol.

"Follow me," said Eriol as he walked towards the main entrance.

Tomoyo silently followed him towards the main entrance and she marveled at the sight of the whole theater. There are 1, 400 seats available in the whole theater, there is a big stage at the front and an enormous grand piano at the center. Eriol silently walked at the center isle and finally stopped when he reached the center stage. He carefully sat down at the chair of the piano and started to press the keys. Tomoyo just sat there while watching him play the piano.

"He is good," said Tomoyo while mesmerized by the way Eriol is playing the piece. Despite the cheerful tune of the piece, there is still a hint of sadness in it. Tomoyo could feel that Eriol is playing the piece according to his current emotions.

"This piece is composed by my mother for me when I was still 4 years old," started Eriol with his eyes closed.

"She is famous pianist. She is known in the world as "The Beautiful Sonnet". She won various awards and she already performed in the whole world. But despite her busy schedule, she still has time for me and my father. "We are a happy family, unaware of the fact that my mother has a disease that will change our entire world," continued Eriol while reminiscing _that _day.

_Flashback_

_A 6 year old Eriol is currently waiting for his mommy to come down in the music room. His mommy promised to him that she would teach him how to play "Ave Maria". Little Eriol was so excited about it because it has been a month since his mommy had time for him. But his mother is so late so little Eriol decided to fetch his mother himself. Little Eriol silently climbing up the stairs and went straight to his mother's room. Little Eriol knocked into the door of his mother's room. _

"_Mom? Are you there? Hurry up, I want to learn already! Please?" plead the excited Eriol. But poor little Eriol did not receive a single response to his mother so he hesitantly opened the door and there he saw his mother lying motionlessly on the floor._

"_Mom!" Eriol rushed beside his mother and shook her._

"_Mom! Mom! Wake up! I beg you, please wake up!" said Eriol while tears are slowly pouring down. Hiiragizawa Yuka, Eriols mother slowly opened her eyes and saw Eriol sobbing._

"_Why are you crying my dear child?" asked Yuka in a in a hoarse whisper. "You know that a man never cries, right?" said Yuka while wiping the tears of her son._

"_Promise me that you will never cry again, ok?" asked Yuka while holding up her pinky._

"_I promise," said Eriol while intertwining his pinky with his mother._

"_That is a relief," said Yuka and smiled at her son. "Remember that I will always love you and your father," said Yuka while smiling her son for the final time. After that Yuka's hand fell and Eriol's eyes widened._

"_Mom! Mom! "shouted Eriol while shaking his mother._

_Eriol's mother died. It is later found out that Yuka had a colon cancer. She kept it a secret to everyone, even her husband. After the funeral, Eriol's father, Hiiragizawa Kooji never spared a glance to his son again. Kooji thinks that it is Eriol's fault that his wife died. He loved Yuka very much that is why he can't accept that she is already dead. He drowned himself in his work and he became the most influential businessman in the whole world. But he is dubbed as the" cold- hearted businessman" because he always have stoic face and stern voice. After that incident, Eriol did not socialize with anyone ever again and just played piano. But after a year, Syaoran, his cousin, pulled him out of the darkness and made friends with him. After some time, they met Hayate, Masato, Yamazaki and Soujiro. They all had a strong friendship and they all helped Eriol to get over the death of her mother._

_End of Flashback_

"Hiiragizawa-san? Hiiragizawa-san?" said Tomoyo while shaking Eriol. Eriol snapped from his reverie and came face-to-face with a concerned Tomoyo.

"Are you ok Hiiragizawa-san?" asked Tomoyo while looking worriedly at him. Eriol didn't realize that the piece ended three minutes ago and Tomoyo is already calling his name for the last three minutes. Tomoyo just hugged him that shocked Eriol.

"Daidouji-san what are you-?" asked the shocked Eriol.

"Shhh, just let it out, it is not good that you keep it to yourself, just let it out" said Tomoyo while running her hand to Eriols hair. Eriol's emotion just gotten over him and just cried at the shoulders of Tomoyo. Tomoyo just continued to hug him and whispered soothing words to him. After some time, Eriol just looked at her and he saw her flash a smile at him.

"Are you ok now Hiiragizawa-san?" asked Tomoyo while smiling at him.

"Yes, I am very much better now Daidouji-san, thank you" said Eriol while flashing a real smile to her. Tomoyo just returned his smile. It has been 12 years since Eriol flashed his real smile.

"I wonder what kind of magic this woman possesses to make me smile real again?" asked Eriol to himself. After crying to a girl like that, he doesn't even feel a bit of embarrassment he finds her presence comforting, he observed.

"Shall we go to an amusement park?" suggested Tomoyo. Tomoyo just saw the fragile side of Eriol. Now she understands why this person's eyes are so sad but a while ago she saw a real smile coming from him, and she is so happy. After all, she too _experienced _the same thing.

"As you wish Daidouji-san," said Eriol while smiling playfully to her and made a fake bow.

"Haha, Tomoyo will do Hiiragizawa-san," said Tomoyo while smiling at him.

"Not until you call me Eriol, Tomoyo-chan," said Eriol.

"As you wish, Eriol-kun" said Tomoyo. The two just burst out laughing at their own silliness.

"Shall we go now?" asked Eriol while extending his arm towards Tomoyo who gladly accepted it. They both exited the theater unaware of the fact that pair of gray eyes is watching them.

"Youth these days," said by the owner of the eyes. He just shook his head and smiled to himself. "It kind of reminds me of the past," said by the mysterious person. This mysterious person is the owner of the Tokyo Theater, Nakamura Kenta. He heard a beautiful music in the stage so he decided to see who is playing and there he saw Eriol playing the piano. He was mesmerized by the music but he can clearly sense of sadness that it possesses.

"I guess, this young man has undergone many trials in his life," Nakamura-san thought. Nakamura-san just watched silently at the turn out of events.

He was pretty much amused when Tomoyo comforted the crying Eriol in her arms.

"They will make a pretty good couple" thought Nakamura-san while smiling to himself. He just watched as Tomoyo and Eriol exited the theater.

"I am going to play a matchmaker for awhile," said Nakamura-san while smirking. He made a phone call to the guards and asked the names of the sweet couple.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo, sir!" said the guard.

"Is that so? Thank you." said Nakamura-san while hanging up to the guard.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo huh?" murmured Nakamura-san to himself. He exited in the theater and went to meet his old friend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol are currently enjoying their trip in the amusement park. They already went to different rides. Tomoyo pulled Eriol towards the Haunted House.

"Eriol-kun, let's go to the Haunted House!" said the excited Tomoyo. Eriol just let the girl drag him to the entrance. Eriol is really having a good time; it has been a while since he went to the amusement park. The two entered the haunted house and they could already hear the shouts of people.

"Is it really scary here?" asked Tomoyo to Eriol.

"Who knows, maybe they are just over reacting," said Eriol while shrugging.

"That is mean you know!" said the amused Tomoyo. Eriol just remained silent. Tomoyo and Eriol just continued to walk deeper the haunted house, along the way, they saw the fake ghosts, fake corps, and other fake creatures.

The two just laughed at it.

"Is this really a Haunted House or what?" asked Tomoyo while wiping the tears that are escaping her eyes.

"I completely agree with you!" said Eriol who is laughing comically. The two just reached the exit of the Haunted House and just left the Haunted House laughing.

"Are you hungry?" asked Eriol.

"A bit," Tomoyo answered while looking sheepishly at Eriol.

"Then let's go to that restaurant," said Eriol while leading her to an Italian restaurant. Tomoyo protested but Eriol just shut her up and dragged her towards the restaurant.

"It is really expensive here you know," said Tomoyo while looking worriedly at Eriol.

"It is ok, I am also rich," said Eriol while winking at her.

"But-," protested Tomoyo but was cut off by Eriol.

"No buts, it is my treat ok?" said Eriol while smiling.

"If you say so," said Tomoyo unsure. After a while, the waiter came and asked for their orders. The two ordered and ate silently. After they had finished eating, Tomoyo said that they should ride to the Ferris wheel first before they go home. Eriol obliged and the two silently rode the cart. Tomoyo is silently admiring the whole scenery while Eriol is staring at Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed this and looked quizzically at him.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Tomoyo while wiping the imaginary dirt in her face.

Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo just never fails to amuse him. Tomoyo is asking what the matter is but he replied that there is none.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight ne Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo while gazing at the stars.

"Yes," Eriol agreed while following the gaze of Tomoyo. They both saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"I wish that Eriol-kun will find the girl that will make him happy for the rest of his life," said Tomoyo to herself while clasping her hands and closing her eyes.

"I wish that I will already find the girl that will make me happy for the rest of my life," said Eriol to himself.

Both of them are unaware of the fact that they both wished for the same thing and the answer to their wishes is already front of their eyes.

"What did you wish for Tomoyo-chan?" asked Eriol while looking at the girl.

"S-E-C-R-E-T!" Tomoyo said while she stuck her tongue out.

"No fair!" said Eriol. "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours," Eriol said.

"A secret is a secret!" said Tomoyo. They both exited the cart and Eriol volunteered to drive her home. Soon, they both reached Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo stepped out of the car and faced Eriol.

"Thank you for today! I really enjoyed it!" said Tomoyo while beaming at him.

"No, Thank YOU," said Eriol to Tomoyo who is looking at him questioningly.

"For what?" asked Tomoyo.

"For everything," said Eriol while leaning to kiss Tomoyo on the lips. Eriol left hurriedly and sped off leaving a blushing dumbfounded Tomoyo.

"It was my first kiss," they both thought and blushed furiously. Tomoyo ran inside their house and hurriedly closed the door. She fell on the floor flushed in embarrassment. Sonomi saw her daughter on the floor blushing and asked what happened to her.

"What happened to you sweetie?" asked Sonomi pretending that she never knew it. Sonomi is actually waiting for her daughter to come home and she saw a car stop by their house. There she saw their kissing scene and she smirked at it.

Nakamura-san told her awhile ago about this Hiiragizawa guy and he showed to her the videoed "romantic scene" of the two. Nakamura-san convinced her to help him to get her daughter and this Hiiragizawa guy together and she agreed. "This will be interesting," Sonomi thought as she continued the unfolding scene in front of her.

"Finally, the boy is finally making his move," said Sonomi while looking at the two blushing teens at her window. She went downstairs to check on his daughter and she saw Tomoyo there blushing.

"Nothing, mom! I am already going upstairs ok?" Tomoyo said while rushing to go to her room. Tomoyo closed her door and showered already. After showering, she faced her mirror and touched her lips. She flushed again and decided to sleep early. But our poor Tomoyo-chan cannot sleep, she keeps on thinking about the kiss, unaware of the fact that Eriol is experiencing the same thing.

* * *

How is it? It is pretty long isn't it? Sonomi and Nakamura-san becomes matchmaker in the sweet couple, hehehe. The next chapter is about Naoko and Masato. Please leave a comment after reading it!


	5. You're What!

To shi eri-san, they went to the amusement park after class, since their dismissal time at Monday is 3 pm. And thanks for the review!

Oh, and the love story of the pairs are done in a sequence, since there are six pairs, it is equivalent to six days, Monday is for Tomoyo and Eriol, Tuesday is for Naoko and Masato, Wednesday is for Meiling and Hayate, Thursday is for Rika and Soujiro, Friday is for Chiharu and Yamazaki, Saturday is for Syaoran and Sakura. The seventh day is the day they will all realize their love for each other, and the next week is about how the boys will confess, ok?

Thank you for all of those who review on my story! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5 You're What!**

"Where are we going?" asked Masato as Naoko lead him to the limo.

"To my house," said Naoko while ordering the driver to drive them to the mansion. Masato just chose to keep quiet the whole ride. After a couple of minutes, they reached the Yanagisawa Manor. The gigantic gates opened and the limo slowly approached the main entrance of the Manor. Naoko stepped out of the limo and Masato just followed her. They reached the entrance and the butler of the house, Matsuo, greeted them.

"Welcome back Naoko-sama," said Matsuo while bowing.

"I'm back," said Naoko while smiling at Matsuo. "I have a guest today," said Naoko while glancing at Masato.

"Yamada Masato, It is a pleasure to meet you," said Masato while bowing.

"Please don't bow to me Masato-sama," said the flustered Matsuo. "It is an honor to meet the son of the owner of the biggest publishing house in the whole world," said Matsuo while bowing.

"Ehehehe, please don't be so flattery, It is quite embarrassing" said Masato while scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT! You are the son of Takuya-san?!" asked the shocked Naoko. Yamada Takuya is the owner Yamada Publishing Company, he and his wife, Yamada Sachiyo worked very hard together and the fruit of their hard labor is their company. Takuya is a very kind and chivalrous man and he has great sense of humor.

"How did you know my father?" asked Masato, puzzled.

"Just follow me and I will tell you," said Naoko while dragging Masato in her room. Masato just let the girl drag him because he is really curious why Naoko know his father. At last, they stopped at front of a large door and Naoko burst the door open. She motioned for him to sit down in the couch and he obliged.

"So, will you tell me now how did you know who my father is?" asked Masato curiously.

"Have you read the story "Where Nobody is Saved"?" asked Naoko.

"Of course! That is the first story of Midnight Kiss that won various awards right?" asked Masato while looking at her.

"Then how about "The Deathsville", "The Mysterious Winner", and "Mr. Killer of the Northville"?" asked Naoko.

"Of course! Those are all the bestsellers of Midnight Kiss right?" asked Masato. Naoko just stared at him hard and Masato just stared back at her. Their staring contest lasted for three minutes and Naoko just sighed. She looked at Masato and ordered him to fetch her laptop that is in the table. Masato just followed her and fetched her laptop and passed it to her.

Naoko just showed her a file in her laptop.

"What is this?" asked Naoko while showing to Masato a certain file. Masato stared at it hard and read a few lines and his eyes grew wide in realization.

"YOU ARE MIDNIGHT KISS?!" shouted Masato while looking at Naoko as if she just grew a second head.

"Yes, but please do not shout!" she ordered to him. Masato just gaped at her and it took a full minute for him to recover.

"So you're really Midnight Kiss huh," said Masato after recovering from his shock. Naoko just nodded and looked at him.

"So you are a huge fan huh?" asked Naoko while browsing at her laptop.

"Ehehe, _quite_, I already read all of your books," said Masato while looking at Naoko.

"Is that so? Then you will be delighted to see this," said Naoko while showing a file to Masato again. Masato studied the file and his eyes grew wide. AGAIN.

"This is your next story isn't it?" asked Masato while surveying the manuscript of the story.

"Yes, and I will be passing my manuscript today," said Naoko. "Can you accompany me?" asked Naoko while looking at Masato shyly.

"Gladly! It is an honor for me to accompany "The Golden Goddess of Mystery Stories" Yanagisawa-san," answered Masato while looking at her.

"Thanks! But please call me Naoko, Yamada-san" said Naoko.

"As you wish, please call me Masato then," said Masato. Naoko just nodded and they left the manor and went to the Yamada Publishing Company. The couple left the manor happily that they didn't notice that a certain aqua orbs staring at them curiously.

"Why is Naoko together with Masato-kun?" asked the man to himself. The man is Yanagisawa Kazuki. He is the father of Naoko and the owner of a seven star hotel. He is very kind and considerate that is why he is so popular to his staffs. He is the bestfriend of Yamada Takuya. They had been friends since high school; they made a promise to each other that they will make their child marry each other so that they could be united by blood.

"It looks like I need to call my old friend now," smirked Kazuki while he phoned his bestfriend.

"Hello?" answered Takuya.

"Takuya? It's me, Kazuki, it looks like your son and my daughter already knows each other," said Kazuki while smirking.

"Oh?" asked Takuya who is clearly amused.

"How?" Takuya asked as he stood up from his chair.

"I do not know, he and Naoko just showed up the house and left early," said Kazuki.

"Masato went to your house?" asked Takuya who is already snickering. "He is quite fast isn't he?" asked Takuya.

"I completely agree," said Kazuki.

"It looks like they are on the way there," said Kazuki.

"Oh yeah, Naoko-chan said that she will pass her manuscript of her new story today," said Takuya remembering her conversation with Naoko the other day.

Their conversation was interrupted by the beeping of Takuya's intercom. Takuya's secretary, Kondou Michiyo, said that Naoko and his son, Masato is looking for him.

"Later, they are already here," said Takuya while hanging up.

"Kondou-san, please let them in," said Takuya.

"Yes, sir," said Michiyo.

"You can come in now Naoko-chan, Young Master," said Michiyo while motioning both of them to the door that will lead them to the president's office. Masato knocked and opened the door.

"Dad?" called Masato to his father.

"Fancy seeing you here son!" said Takuya while standing up to hug his son.

"I am here with Yanagisawa-san since she asked me to accompany her pass the manuscript of her new story," explained Masato while looking at his father.

"Good evening, Takuya-san," said Naoko while bowing.

"No need to bow child, good evening to you also," said Takuya while smiling at Naoko. Naoko just returned his smile and gave him the memory card that contains her manuscript. Takuya just said that she should give it to Kodou-san since Kodou-san will go to the Publishing Section. Naoko excused herself and went to find Kodou-san.

"How did you know each other?" asked Takuya while looking at his son. They are left alone in Takuya's office.

"Some kind of stupid challenge that Syaoran dragged as into," said Masato while plopping himself in the sofa.

"Oh? Is that so?" murmured Takuya while secretly grinning to himself.

"So how did you find Naoko-chan?" asked Takuya while carefully studying his son's expression. He observed that how emotions portrayed in his crimson orbs.

"She is so _unique_," said Masato. "What kind of girl would like to eat spicy foods? My god, she is so amusing, can you imagine a girl burying her nose in hundreds of novels instead of shopping?" said an amused Masato while chuckling to is clearly wondering how Naoko managed to change his son in a day. It is the first time Masato is so zoned out while talking about someone especially a girl.

"So, do you like her?" asked Takuya while staring straight at the crimson orbs of Masato. Masato is about to answer but Naoko burst open the door and called Masato since it is time for them to leave.

"We will leave then Takuya-san, it is already late," said Naoko.

"I agree," said Takuya. Masato stood up walked out the door not before whispering something to his father that made him smirk. Did you know what did Masato say? It is only in three words but Takuya is obviously happy with the choice of words of his son. "_She is mine". "_That kid has grown up," he thought. He stared at the skyscrapers that are visible under the starry night.

"I wonder if Sachiyo and I will say goodbye to our dearest son soon?" asked Takuya and chuckeled to himself. "I better call Kazuki and continue our interesting conversation," said Takuya while calling his bestfriend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Meanwhile, Masato insisted on driving Naoko home. They are having a happy conversation that they didn't notice that they are already at the front of the Yanagisawa Manor. The car halted and Masato opened the door for Naoko. Naoko faced Masato and thanked him.

"Thank you for accompanying me," said Naoko while smiling angelically at Masato. Masato thanked God that the lights there are quite dim because he is blushing heavily. Naoko gave him a kiss in the cheek and waved at him. She immediately ran to the door and slammed it shut. Masato just stood there gaping at shock.

"I/She kissed him/me," they both thought simultaneously. Masato went home while smiling all the way. This was not gone unnoticed by his father but Takuya just kept his mouth shut and let his son have his private moment, _for now_.

"The teasing will just go tomorrow," thought Takuya while preparing to go to sleep.

That night, just like Eriol and Tomoyo, both Naoko and Masato cannot sleep because they kept on thinking about the kiss. As for Naoko, she is beginning to feel that she is slowly falling in love with Masato. But she fears that he does not feel the same. Poor Naoko, she doesn't have an idea that Masato feels the same.

* * *

Hehehe, I am sorry that it took days for me to update. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming. And I sincerely thank all of those who kept on supporting my story "A Nerdy Secret". Next is Meiling and Hayate. Hope you guys won't find my story boring.

~sakurablossoms18~


	6. The Trouble of our Hearts

I am sorry for the very late update; well I am busy with the opening of classes and stuff… Well, here is the much awaited chapter! Enjoy!

I would very much appreciate your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Trouble of our Hearts**

_Hayate's POV_

_My head hurts, that barbaric woman sure is strong. I sat and looked around, I see children wearing white robes that look like the robes that they use in martial arts. I was correct; the children are practicing martial arts. I am impressed by the fact that these kids who are merely 5-6 years old are able to do these things. I can see that they enjoy what they are doing. I actually envy them, they can do what their heart wants, but in my case I can't. Since I am the son of a famous owner of hotel chains, everyone expects me to be perfect. _

_They expect me to be as perfect as my father who did not even have time with his family. It is a good thing I still have grandmother, she is the only one who understands me. All of them are the same except for grandmother. They see me as a Casanova, a philanderer who knows nothing about life. But they are wrong; the truth is I am a very passionate person. I only change my girlfriends because I am searching for something, a person who can make me feel at home, and a person who can see through the mask that I created. I want someone to find the real me, the passionate, gentle me. _

_But unfortunately, I didn't find her yet, out of all the 650, no 651girlfriends I had, I haven't found her yet. Sometimes I am wondering if such person exists but a feeling deep inside me that tells me to never give up. So I just continue with my life. I am trying to find her, and I am sure that my efforts will not be wasted._

_End of POV_

Hayate is completely absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Meiling approaching him.

"Oi, are you ok?" asked Meiling, frowning. "You sick or what?" asked Meiling while placing her palm in his forehead.

Hayate is completely surprised with the fact that her hand is so smooth and warm. Her hand sent shivers on his body that he jumped from her touch completely surprising Meiling.

"I am ok!" said Hayate while panting. But is intake of breath was stopped when he caught sight of what Meiling is wearing. Meiling is wearing traditional white robes that is used for martial arts but is soaked in sweat. Her hair is done in a tight bun and sweat is trickling down her face down to her luscious breast. Hayate felt that he is being aroused.

"Damn hormones!" Hayate hissed in his mind while trying to shake off the thought of Meiling naked in his bed.

"Oi, are you finished talking to yourself?" asked Meiling while sitting down the nearby bench. God! She is so exhausted!

_Meiling's POV_

_I wonder what is happening in this guy. When he woke up, he clutched his head and looked around I noticed how he gazed at the children. I saw how is eyes softened while staring at them Maybe something happened with him when he was still a child. I noticed that behind his smiling face, there is a sad child desperately searching for love. _

_I knew that the reason why he is constantly changing his girlfriend is because he is searching for someone who will love him for what he is instead of his looks, wealth and brains. Poor guy, maybe his parents didn't raise him with full of love. Maybe I should help him. Yes, I will help him find his love and that is final._

_End of POV_

"Where are we?" asked Hayate while looking around. He saw the children practicing awhile ago and some teenagers.

"In my dojo," said Meiling while wiping the sweat in her face.

"I see," said Hayate while looking at everywhere. When he looked up he saw a figure approaching them. It is a guy with flame red hair with matching red ruby eyes. He is also dressed in the traditional white robes. He hated to admit it but he is good-looking.

"Meiling-sama, it is time for us to close the dojo," said the guy.

"I know," said Meiling. She stood up and introduced the guys with each other.

"Kurosawa, this is Oota Shiro, my apprentice," "Shiro, this is Kurosawa Hayate," said Meling. The guys shook hands but Hayate could feel the intense gaze that Shiro is throwing at him.

"_So the big guy is in-love with his master huh,"_ Hayate thought.

"Shiro, say to the students that they should hurry up because it is already time to close, I going to take a shower first," said Meiling while turning around.

"Understood, Meiling-sama," said Shiro before bowing at the disappearing figure of her master.

"You are in-love with her aren't you?" said Hayate while casual leaning at the door jamb. Shiro just stared at him dumbfounded. "_How did he know?"_ Shiro wondered.

"Well, it's so obvious you know, as far as I can see, those looks that you are throwing to her are really …. Hmm, what's the word? Ummm, _appreciative_," said Hayate while looking at him.

"_Is he freaking mind reader or what_?" Hayate asked to himself bewildered.

"And no, I am not a mind reader, you are just too obvious," said Hayate while smirking at him. "Why don't you confess to her?" asked Hayate. "It is not you're ugly or what you know," Hayate added.

Oota Shiro is actually good-looking and- oh scratch that, he is so _handsome_! With his unruly cinnamon hair and twinkling lavender orbs. Many girls are actually after but he doesn't answer their feelings at all because his master, his friend, his first _love_.

"I am afraid that if she did not reciprocate my feelings, maybe it will threaten our friendship," said Hayate while looking at the outside.

The birds are chirping happily. The flowers and the trees look happy as they follow the rhythm of the wind. But the clouds look dark. "_Maybe there is an_ _impending storm_," Shiro thought.

"I see," said Hayate. He is about to say something more but Meiling emerged from the bathroom. She is dressed in white Capri pants with matching baby blue tube blouse. She is wearing sandals.

"Let's go," said Meiling while motioning Hayate to follow him. Hayate just followed her but not before whispering some words to Shiro.

"_Go for it!_," while giving Shiro a pat on the shoulders.

"Ja Shiro, do not forget to close the doors!" said Meiling while smiling at him.

"Yes Master, please be careful," said Hayate while returning his master's smile. "It has been seven years since Master took me in and I met _her_," he thought as he recalled his faithful meeting with his Master and _that_ person.

_Flashback_

_Oota Shiro is a 17 year old boy is aimlessly walking around the street. He has nowhere to go. His parents died when he was still 6 years old. His relatives don't want to take him in. My life is northing but a trash now he thought. But while walking around, he saw a humungous building made of wood. He decided to check what is it and there he saw a young girl, approximately 10 years old is teaching boys and girls around her age some basic martial arts moves. He became interested and came nearer to see the mysterious young girl more._

_He is completely amazed by the fact that the girl is actually good at martial arts! He stared the girl with wide eyes and saw her graceful moves. After awhile, the girl finally noticed him and approached him._

"_May I help you?" asked Meiling while looking up at him Hayate doesn't know what to say but he managed to come up with an answer._

"_May I ask you name little girl?" asked Shiro while crouching low so that he can be at the same level with the girl._

"_Li Meiling," said the girl while staring at the beautiful stranger._

"_Saa Meiling-chan, you are so good in martial arts, may I ask what is your belt ranking now?" asked Shiro._

"_Black Belt," said Meiling while looking at her students from afar._

_Once again, Shiro was shocked, a mere 10 year old kid getting a black belt? It is actually amazing._

"_I see, so is this your dojo?" asked Shiro again to the girl._

"_Yes, would you like to come in?" asked Meiling while smiling at him. Shiro thought for awhile but he nodded and followed the little girl. Shiro found himself looking around the dojo. "It is actually very huge here," said Shiro while looking around. He can see that the little girl is actually very talented, imagine a mere ten-year old getting a black belt and owning a dojo with approximately 200 students? No way._

_Shiro walked around and there he saw a woman, probably his age patiently teaching a student how to do a kick. But unfortunately, the student can't do it so he calmly approached the student and the woman. _

"_You should steady your legs and do a solid kick, you cannot do a proper kick if you wobble like that," said Shiro to the student. The student nodded and proceeded to try a kick. After a couple of failures and stumbling, the student already got it right. The woman just looked at him and thanked him._

"_Thank you mister," said the woman while smiling at him. The woman actually looked beautiful; the woman had waist length white hair, and expressive amber eyes that is smiling upon you._

"_You are?" asked the woman again while looking at him._

"_I am Oota Shiro, the little girl named Meiling invited me in," he said while searching for Meiling._

"_Ah, Master is really peculiar when it comes to visitors," said the woman while sighing._

"_Why do you say so?" asked Shiro, curious._

"_Well you see, when Master sees a visitor outside the dojo, she will just invite that person and challenge him/her in a match," said the woman while sighing. God only knows how many times the woman sighed today._

"_I see," was all Shiro could say. Why you ask? The mere thought of a CHILD but a BLACK BELTER will challenge him? He actually shuddered._

"_By the way, I am Kuroki Mitsuki I am the apprentice of Master Meiling for five years since she was five years old which means I already 17 years old now," said the woman while smiling at Shiro._

"_Nice to meet you," said Shiro while shaking hands with Mitsuki_

"_So Kuroki-san, where is Li-san now?" asked Shiro while looking around but failed to see the girl._

"_Ah, please call me Mitsuki, well Master is probably preparing for your duel now," said Mitsuki while smiling at him._

"_EH! That can't be! I can't fight a girl like her, though I acknowledge that she is an excellent fighter," said Shiro while smiling nervously at Mitsuki._

"_Well, whether you like it or not, you will have a match with Master or you will not be allowed to leave here," said Mitsuki while walking away._

"_But it is just-," he is cut off by the abrupt entrance of Meiling._

"_Do you know martial arts?" asked Meiling while looking at Shiro._

_Shiro just nodded and looked weirdly at the little girl in front of him. She can't be serious isn't she?_

"_Good, follow me," said Meiling while walking away from him. Shiro just followed her and there he was led to a room that looks like a practice room._

"_Prepare yourself in about a minute we will have a match," said Meiling while glancing at him. Shiro just widened his eyes but followed. "There is nothing I can do about it after all," said Shiro proceeding to change his clothes._

_After the match, won but she was amazed by Shiro's skill that is why she asked Hayate if he is willing to join her dojo._

"_You are quite talented," said Meiling while looking up at Shiro merely nodded his head while panting._

"_What is your name?" asked Meiling._

"_Oota Shiro," said Shiro while looking at the girl in front of him._

"_Well then Shiro, welcome to the Li Dojo," said Meiling while smiling at him._

"_Me? Why me?" said Shiro, confused._

"_Because I said so, now hurry up and move in, from now on you will live here, understood?" said Meiling._

"_Mistakes, lead Shiro to his new room," said Meiling while walking away._

"_Yes, Master" Mitsuki said. "Please follow me, Oota-san," she continued._

"_Please call me Shiro, Mitsuki-san," said Shiro while proceeding to follow Mitsuki._

_And that is how Shiro met his Master and his _first everbestfriend.

_End of Flashback_

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Shiro was broke into his reverie when his bestfriend, Mitsuki approached him.

"Ne Shiro, its time to close the dojo," said Mitsuki while smiling at him.

"I know, let's go, said Shiro while walking towards Mitsuki.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Meiling and Hayate are quietly driving down the city. It is already night time so anyone can see the magnificent lights that the city possesses. Soon, they managed to reach Hayate's house.

Meiling was astounded with what she saw. Hayate's _mansion_ is actually as big as the size of a hotel. _"Well what do you expect to the son of the owner of chain of hotel?"_ she thought dryly.

They walked into the steps of the house—uhmmm, _mansion_, and Meiling were more astounded with the interior. The interior looks like the one that she saw in the movie. The furnitures seem antique but she knows that its prices are not a joke. There is a grand staircase which she guessed is the floor which has the rooms.

Hayate just casually walked up the stairs and left Meiling trailing up behind him. As soon as they reached Hayate's room, Meiling just widened her eyes to the size of Hayate's room, my gosh it is even bigger that their garden! Hayate said that he will just take a shower and Meiling just wandered in the room.

Meiling saw Hayate's child pictures and actually giggled at the sight of him when he was still a child. She actually found him cute but she would rather die than to admit it. She carefully placed the picture back to the desk and she is about to sit down when she saw the family picture of Hayate. There she saw Hayate's father, mother and him. Meiling noticed the fakeness of the smile of Hayate. "_So his childhood is not happy_," she thought.

Meiling is so absorbed in the photo that she didn't notice Hayate approaching her.

"Do you mean to pry?" said Hayate.

Meiling jumped and quickly spun to see Hayate wearing an irritated expression. And good God, he has only a towel knotted on his waist! Meiling now understood why women are swooning at him. He is like a Greek god carved from marble!

"I can see that you like the view, honey," said Hayate while smirking.

Meiling snapped on her trance and glared at him. "Dream on!" Meiling said while sticking her tongue out on him. Meiling was answered b y Hayate's chuckle and Meiling was caught off-guard when she saw that Hayate is slowly advancing towards her. She slowly backed up and soon she found herself trapped on the wall. Hayate placed both his hands on Meiling's side with a sexy smirk. Meiling swallowed hard.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Meiling in a strained voice.

"Nothing, I am just trying to prove that my charm has no effect in you," said Hayate while looking at Meiling with those adorable gray orbs of his.

"Ha! It has really no effect to me, you stupid bastard," said Meiling in a confident voice. But deep inside, she is in turmoil. She could smell his masculine scent.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then let us prove it then," said Hayate while claiming her lips.

Meiling was shocked by what Hayate did but she managed to struggle. At first, Hayate began to nibble her lower lip, begging for entrance which made Meiling lose her mind and moaned. Hayate took this opportunity and kissed her deeply, their kiss lasted for a minute and they both parted, panting.

Meiling quickly blushed and pushed Hayate and ran away. Hayate just stared at Meiling's retreating figure. This was the first time that he felt so much in just a kiss. His skin is burning hot. That simple kiss is sending sensations on his body. He needed to go back to the shower and take a cold bath. "Damn," was all he can say.

Meanwhile Meiling continued running until she reached the ally, she was panting hard. She is actually still thinking about the kiss. It sent sensations to her and burned her with desire. "Shit!," she thought while slowly walking back at their house.

That night, two persons were unable to sleep because their dreams were haunted by the kiss. Tsk, tsk. They are in deep trouble. One is on risk of losing heart to the heartless Casanova,(or so they thought). And the other is beginning to lose his heart to a person he met in just a couple of days.

* * *

How is it? I think I am not going to continue my story unless I reach about **50+ **reviews. Thanks to all of those who continue on supporting my story. Oh, and the next story is about Rika and Soujiro. Ciao!

~sakurablossoms18~


	7. Bonded and the Unexpected Announcement

Hey guys! I'm just joking about that I will not update until I reach 50+ reviews. I just love you all! But I would really appreciate if you leave a comment.

This chapter is a bit dramatic .A little bit of Soujiro's parents are told here.

Here is it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Bonded and the Unexpected Announcement**

Rika and Soujiro went to a tennis court. Soujiro pleaded Rika to come with him because he is having a match, a championship match actually. Being the polite girl, Rika just nodded her head and complied with his wish. As they stepped out of the limo, there were photographers everywhere. Rika was shocked at first managed to compose herself. One of the photographers asked if they are actually going out. Who wouldn't be intrigued? The famous tennis pro, Hamano Soujiro and the famous Graceful Grace of the Land of the Rising Sun are together. Now _that _is big news. Soujiro doesn't know how to reply with this so Rika just beat him to it.

"Yes, actually, we are already in a relationship for 3 months," said Rika while flashing a smile to the media. The crowd was in a buzz. Who would have thought that Hamano Soujiro, the highly esteemed pro tennis player is dating the famous Sasaki Rika who is an Olympic gymnast? This is juicy news!

Soujiro just looked Rika quizzically. Rika just smiled at him and mouthed later. Soujiro just smiled at her back and they walked in the middle of the crowd hand-in-hand. The fans sighed dreamily and thought that they are the perfect couple. But some of the girls are throwing glares at Rika while Rika pretended that she does not see it. Meanwhile, the guys are emitting a murderous aura and are sending murderous glares at Soujiro's back. Soujiro shivered.

Soujiro changed quickly and Rika watched in the bleachers. Soujiro threw a glance at Rika first before proceeding at the net to greet his opponent. Rika smiled at him and told him to do his best. Soujiro went to the net and there he saw his opponent, Matsuyama Maki, the champion last year. He is quite good-looking but he cannot match on Soujiro's looks. After deciding who will serve first, both players positioned themselves on the baseline to start the match. Maki served first and they started to rally. Soujiro used his famous techniques such as the Twisting Tiger Shot, Dragon Return, Infinity Smash and so much more which lead the score to be 5-1.

Soujiro is beginning to get bored. As all of the fans know, when he starts to get bored, he is going to taunt his opponents just to draw out their full potential so that he can achieve his thrills.

"So, being the champion is actually luck eh?" said Soujiro in a taunting voice while volleying the ball into the left side of the court. Maki was not happy with what Soujiro said. Maki threw a very sharp forehand slice at Soujiro is about to do the Twist Tiger shot when the ball suddenly disappeared.

"What-?" asked Soujiro but he was caught off-guard when he saw the ball beside him and it is still spinning. Soujiro widened his eyes. What kind of shot was that? It is actually new and Soujiro is somewhat intrigued by this shot. It may be interesting match after all.

Meanwhile, Rika was amazed by how Soujiro run around the court with such amazing grace but with aggressiveness. He is actually handsome, she thought. He is also smart, polite, athletic and do not mention he is a pro. Rika is actually attracted with guys who love sports because she feels that through sports, you can easily show the world what you can do and what you wanted to do. Wait, why is he thinking about him right now? Does she have a crush on him or what? Well, maybe she does have a little crush on him since she is easily flustered when around boys but she is completely at ease with him.

After a few failures, Soujiro managed to break his opponent's impressive shot and won the match by 6-3. The crowd cheered for the new champion. Both players went to the net and congratulated each other.

"That was a nice game," said Maki while smiling at him. He held out his hand and Soujiro accepted it with a smile.

"It is, I am sorry for what I said earlier, I think you have heard how I taunt my opponents to draw out their abilities I presume?" asked Soujiro. Maki just nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

"No offense taken, I actually knew that, that is why I gave my best so that I will not have any regrets in the future," said Maki while smiling at him again as he exited the court.

Rika congratulated Soujiro with a smile and Soujiro blushed at Rika's smile. Soujiro actually have a teensy weensy crush on Rika but he is too shy to admit. He is actually present when Rika won the gold medal in the Olympics.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day at that time. The sakura petals are swirling in the wind and Hamano Soujiro is quietly walking down the streets to visit his best friend, Yamada Masato. Masato became his playmate since his parents died. When his aunt took him in, he was still in grief. He cannot believe that his parents already died. He loved his parents so much. He became distant with his aunt and everyone but Masato was the one who pulled him out the darkness. Since then, they became inseparable. _

_At last, Soujiro reached his best friend's pad and knocked at it. The door opened and there he saw his best friend. _

"_Jiro? What are you doing here? Come in," said Masato while opening the door wider for Soujiro to enter. Soujiro smiled and muttered thanks. _

_Masato's pad is actually neat. You can see the shelves are in order, the furniture are properly positioned, and you cannot see a grain of dust everywhere unlike Soujiro's room. His room is in a mess! The clothes are flung everywhere and you can see that his furniture are haphazardly placed anywhere. _

"_So what brings you here?" asked Masato while handing Soujiro a can of beer which Soujiro gladly accepted. He took a gulp before answering his question._

"_I am bored," said Soujiro casually. Masato just laughed at his best friend and shook his head._

"_So you came here just for the sake of you not getting bored?" asked Masato still laughing. Soujiro just nodded. Masato just shook his head. His best friend is really impossible! And suddenly a light bulb lit up in Masato's head. He reached for something in pocket and shoved it to Soujiro's face._

"_What is this?" asked Soujiro while placing down the can of beer and read what the ticket is all about._

"_It is a ticket for the Olympics," said Masato while taking a gulp in the can. "A friend of mine gave it to me, he said that it is actually good especially the girl named Sasaki Rika," said Masato._

_Soujiro became curious with that girl and proceeded to go to the arena and watch the Olympics. He said his goodbye to Masato and there he is, sitting at the bleachers and watching the girl named Sasaki Rika._

_He watched on how she does somersaults, back flips and different routines with such grace. At the end of the routine, she did an impressive triple somersault on air. The crowd was amazed and they did a standing ovation which was a first, in the history of gymnastics. In the end, she won the gold medal and earned the title "The Graceful Grace of the Land of the Rising Sun." _

_After that day, Soujiro tried to find out more about her and he is surprised when he found out that Rika is actually a sponsor on various charities. And without him knowing it, he is slowly falling for the girl._

_End of Flashback_

After the match, the media congratulated Soujiro for his win and asked a question which startled him.

"So, Soujiro-san, are you going to be the escort of Rika-san in her charity party this evening?" asked a random reporter. Rika is fidgeting as if searching for an alibi but Soujiro answered it for her.

"Yes, she actually watched my match today because we are both attending her charity party," said Soujiro while snaking his hand oh her waist and smiling at the camera. There are numerous flashes of cameras everywhere and a buzz in the crowd. The couple said their farewell and proceeded to the limo.

When they entered the limo, Rika and Soujiro sighed in relief.

"Are you sure about this? It is ok if you do not accompany me at all," said Rika while looking at Soujiro worriedly.

"It is ok; I am just returning the favor before, when you saved me from the prying eyes of the reporters," said Soujiro in a reassuring voice. Rika looked relieved and thanked him. Soujiro merely smiled at her and the limo started to proceed in the Sasaki Manor. The ride was quiet but it is peaceful. At last, they reached the Manor and Rika lead Soujiro in the Manor. At the door, they saw the Sasaki family's butler, Asou-san.

"Welcome home, young miss," said Asou while bowing at Rika and Soujiro's direction.

"I'm home; this is Hamano Soujiro, a friend of mine and Hamano-san, this is Asou-san, our family butler," said Rika. Soujiro bowed to Asou-san and the old man also did.

"Asou-san, Hamano-san will be my escort for today, please let my driver drive him back to his house so he can change his attire," said Rika.

Soujiro left and Rika went up to her room to change. She is actually quite nervous with the fact Soujiro will be her escort tonight. Usually, she attends the party alone but it is the first time that she will have an escort. Its not that nobody wants to escort her in actually there were numerous offers but she politely declined them. She is thinking of the gossips that will circulate if everyone that she and Soujiro is already an "item".

Rika just shook her head and tried hard not to think about those things yet.

She showered first and proceeded to her walk-in closet. There she found her gown. Her gown is made of satin; this gown was specially made for her by a famous designer for this occasion. She glanced at the clock and saw that quickly wore her gown. She styled her hair into an elegant French twist. She put on a very light make-up; mascara and just a bit of foundation and blush-on. She used a red lipstick. When she was satisfied with her make-up, she walked back to her walk-in closet and grabbed her shoes and purse.

At that time, Soujiro already arrived at the Sasaki Manor. The limo pulled up and he approached the door. He is quite nervous because for goodness sakes! He is escorting his crush! THE Sasaki Rika! Well, he is actually nervous inside but on the outside he actually composed. He saw Asou-san at the door and greeted the man.

"Good evening Asou-san," said Soujiro while bowing at the man.

"Please don't bow at me Soujiro-sama; I actually have known your family since then, I became your mother's butler once you know," said Asou-san while smiling at the young man.

Asou-san is actually surprised when Rika introduced Soujiro earlier. Soujiro have grown in a short period of time. Asou-san is very loyal to the Hamano family, which is why even though it is against it his will to leave the Hamano family, he obeyed the last will of his mistress.

_Flashback_

_Asou-san was suddenly summoned by her mistress, Hamano Yumi. Yumi is a very sickly woman but despite her weak body, she continues to live her life, for her son. Hamano Souma died due to chickenpox when their son, Soujiro was still 1 year old. His dying wish was Yumi to take care of their son for his sake. Now, Asou-san is now summoned now by his mistress for her to give her final will, which saddened the old man._

_He is actually fond of the Hamano family because they are the one who gave him home. They are the one who clothe him, fed him, and made him feel what a family feels like. Now, he is witnessing the death of another precious person in his life, his mistress. He finally reached the door of her mistress's bedroom and knocked gently and opened the door._

_There he saw his mistress lying on her four poster bed while coughing. Even though she is sick, Yumi still remains beautiful. She has a cinnamon hair that softly tumbles on her shoulders and distinctive luminescent silver orbs. But her once rosy pink cheeks and fair skin was now replaced with pale skin. _

"_Go closer Asou," said Yumi in barely whisper. Asou obliged and stood closer to his mistress. _

"_We both know that my time is coming, so I will entrust to you my son, Soujiro who is now 5 years old. Please take him to his aunt, my only sister, Yuka," Yumi paused and coughed before continuing._

"_And I want you to please go to the Sasaki Manor," said Yumi while coughing again, this time it is worsen .Asou-san rushed and offered his mistress a glass of water._

"_I made a promise with a friend, Rika; my friend's daughter will marry Soujiro. Please take care of Rika and make sure that she grows a fine young woman that is suitable to be the next mistress of this manor," said Yumi while looking at her most trusted servant._

_Asou-san was just nodding at her mistress's wishes. And they both knew it; Hamano Yumi's time has come. And with a small smile she closed her eyes. _

_Asou let a tear pass his face. His mistress already died and left her son on his care. _

_Asou-san immediately arranged her funeral. Many of the relatives and friends of Yumi are there, including her sister Yuka. Asou-san approached the lady and guided her to a private room. And there he related Yumi's last wish to the lady. Yuka started to cry and Asou-san gave her a tissue. A muffled thank you was all she can muster. Finally, Yuka composed herself where the young Soujiro is._

_Asou-san guided her to the nursery. And Yuka found the young Soujiro sleeping. And she obeyed her sister's last wish. She took young Soujiro with her. Meanwhile, Asou left the Hamano Manor while clutching the key and the last will and testament of the Hamano's and journeyed to the Sasaki Manor._

_Luckily, the position for the butler is currently vacant because of the death of its former one so Asou-san was immediately employed. One day, Asou was approached by little lady._

"_Ne ouji-san, may I ask who are you?" asked little Rika in a cute voice._

"_I am your new butler Rika-sama," said Asou while smiling at the little lady._

"_Really? Can you tell me a story? I am bored. Papa is not here and Mama is with him," said Rika while pouting. Asou-san chuckled at the cuteness of the child. _

_And so everyday, Asou and Rika will sit at the front porch and Asou will tell all the things about his mistress._

"_Someday I am going to be like her!" said Rika one day which took Asou off-guard. _

"_I know you will," that was all he said while smiling at the girl._

_End of Flashback_

"Really? How is that so?" asked Soujiro in great interest. His aunt told him a lot of things about his parents but she is very vague when in comes to their last wish. She just always says that she will tell him in the right time and quickly changes the subject.

Asou is about to say something when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. And they saw Rika. Asou-san just smiled at her young miss, _mistress was right; she is suitable to be the next mistress of the Hamano Manor _he thought. While Soujiro is totally in a different case, his jaw dropped and he stared at her. _She is freaking hot! _He thought.

At last, Rika approached Soujiro and smiled at him shyly. Soujiro looked good- no handsome today. He is wearing a handsome black tux and a red bowtie. His hair is unruly but he looked more handsome in that way.

Rika reached for his bowtie and fixed it properly.

"There!" she said satisfied.

"You look beautiful today," he said. Rika just smiled at him in return and said _you too._

"Shall we?" Soujiro extended his arm and Rika just laughed and nodded and they both proceeded to the limo.

Asou-san just stared after them and said something before going inside the manor. _Have fun, both of you. _

The ride in the limo was quiet. Minutes later, they reached the venue of the charity party. Soujiro was the first one to come out the limo, there were numerous fans screaming his name and paparazzi are clicking pictures. And the screaming increased when Rika went out the limo. There were fan boys who were having a nosebleed. And the fan girls are busily swooning over Soujiro. The couple walked down the red carpet hand in hand while Rika's parents are waiting at the end.

Being shocked is an understatement; it is more of being astonished. Hamano Kyo and his wife, Youko were astonished by the fact that their dearest daughter is with an escort. Usually, Rika attends her charity parties without an escort but today is an exception. When they saw her casually walking down the red carpet, they both came into a conclusion. They _will _find out who this handsome stranger is and what his relationship with their daughter is.

At last they came to the end of the red carpet and Soujiro saw two persons standing at the end of the aisle. They look familiar and he realized it. Rika's parents! He became nervous and Rika sensed it. Rika squeezed his hands and assured him that it will be alright.

Rika approached her mother and kissed her cheek. "Hello ma, pa," she said while smiling at her parents. Beside her, Soujiro is very nervous and his pals are turning sweaty.

"Good evening to you also, child. And who might this gentleman be?" asked Youko while smiling. Soujiro became embarrassed and stood in front of the Sasaki couple.

"Forgive me for my manners, I am Hamano Soujiro, madam," she kissed the hand of Youko and he shook hands with Kyo. Youko just smiled at Soujiro and she was paralyzed for a second.

"Ma?" asked Rika. Youko recovered and assured her daughter that she is fine. Youko stared at Soujiro for awhile and smiled in nostalgia.

"Are you by any chance the son of Hamano Souma and Yumi?" asked Youko while smiling at Soujiro.

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Soujiro, confused. First, it was Asou-san, now it is Sasaki-san.

"It is a long story but Yumi and I were best friends, sadly, she died when you were still 5 years old," said Youko while smiling sadly while remembering her best friend.

"Hamano-kun, I am not trying to be rude but what is your relationship with my daughter?" said Kyo, breaking the silent atmosphere.

Soujiro gaped at him and he was rendered speechless. Rika was blushing madly and is also speechless. For the first time in their lives, Rika and Soujiro are cornered by a single question. Soujiro recovered and smiled at the Sasaki couple nervously.

"We are just friends, you see I agreed to be Rika-san's escort in exchange of the favor she did for me concerning the paparazzi on my championship match a while ago," he said while looking at the two.

Kyo is secretly smiling. He knew about the promise of marriage of his wife with her best friend. And now, there stood in front of them the man who their precious daughter is engaged with. And Kyo is not an idiot to notice that the two are in love with each other but seem oblivious in it. Kyo glanced at his wife. Youko just smiled at him and nodded as if confirming what he is thinking.

"I see, well then, Hamano-kun please take care of my daughter from now on," said Kyo while placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. Soujiro just smiled at him in return.

"Please excuse us children, we have to do some preparations, please enjoy yourselves," said Youko. The couple went somewhere and disappeared. Soujiro sighed.

"That was close isn't it?" asked Rika while smiling at Soujiro angelically.

Soujiro was smitten by her beauty but he shook his head and stopped himself for grabbing her there and kissing her senseless.

"Shall we dance?" he asked when he heard the soft music. Rika just nodded and they went to the dance floor. They danced together not minding the stares of the people there. Rika is staring at Soujiro's luminescent silver orbs and she seems to be drowned at it. They moved to the rhythm of the song, their bodies pressed together, and their hearts beating wildly on their chests.

But their trance was broken with the sudden boom of a voice in the speaker.

They stopped dancing like everyone else and stared at the two figures standing at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are sorry for the disturbance but we are just here to make an announcement, my daughter, Sasaki Rika and Hamano Soujiro, her escort for tonight are as of now officially engaged!" said Youko in a very cheerful voice.

The spotlight focused on the two. The crowds shouted their congratulations but the fan boys and fan girls of Rika and Soujiro fainted with the news. Kyo and Youko were staring at the two amusedly. Why you ask? Because both looked shocked and said something in unison.

"WHAT!!!!"

Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a way to start the evening of fun.

* * *

Well, how is it? Next is Yamazaki and Chiharu. I am sure that most of you are really looking forward to Sakura and Syaoran's chapter; well don't worry folks, one chapter to go.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Lots of love,

~sakurablossoms18~


	8. Reciprocated Feelings

Hey guys! This is me again blossom-chan! I am very very sorry for the late update; you see our exams just came up so I am kind of busy. Well, here is it! Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Reciprocated Feelings**

Chiharu and Yamazaki are currently on their way to Chiharu's art exhibit. It seems that Chiharu is scheduled to have an international art exhibit today at the Yamazaki Art Gallery. What a coincidence isn't it? During the ride, no one spoke a word. Chiharu is boringly looking outside, admiring the sceneries as they pass by. As for Yamazaki, he is busily talking to himself that he can't even focus properly with what he is watching.

Yamazaki's POV

_What should I do? Miharu Chiharu, MY childhood friend, MY idol, MY inspiration and MY first love is here beside me, in this very minute! She is only an arm's length away, what should I do? Uggh! It has been a while since I last saw her… Even though she is my childhood friend, we became strangely distant with each other when she reached 15 years old. She just left me here in Japan while she went to US. Maybe only Kami-sama will know, the reason behind it (or not). Anyway, I still remember it clearly as if it only happened yesterday._

2 years ago…

It was a sunny day back then, the birds are chirping, the trees are swaying gently at the silent blow of the wind. But none of these mattered to the 16-year-old Yamazaki Takahashi as he stared disbelievingly at his childhood friend.

"What are you talking about?" asked the nervous Yamazaki.

"You heard me Takahashi, I am going to the States," said Chiharu monotonously. Yamazaki just stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you going to me leave here alone?" asked Yamazaki, hurt is evidently seen in his voice.

"I cannot do anything about it Takahashi, I want to pursue my dream of becoming a painter," said Chiharu. Yamazaki stared at her beautiful burgundy orbs. Every time Yamazaki stared at those orbs, he can exactly tell what kind of emotions Chiharu is having. He saw worry, loneliness and pain? He is not quite sure but he just continued to stare at her.

"When are you leaving?" he asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning," she said while staring up to him. They both just stared at each other and Yamazaki pulled her into an embrace. Chiharu was evidently surprised.

"Taka, what are you doing?, asked Chiharu while blushing.

"Shhhh, let me stay like this for a minute okay?" said Yamazaki. The two stayed in that position for awhile. Finally, Yamazaki let go of Chiharu. He stared at her for a long time as if memorizing every detail of her face.

"I will miss you," said Yamazaki. Chiharu smiled at him but at the corner of her eye, there is a lonely tear that slipped in her face. Yamazaki pretended not to notice it but Yamazaki just smiled at her. Even though he is still not aware why Chiharu is leaving, he can very well tell that she is hiding something from him. He is not a fool to believe his best friend's suspicious alibi on why she is leaving. Chiharu is not that kind to leave someone without a good reason.

Unknown to them, a certain person is silently watching the shadows as the drama unfolds. The person just turned back when he saw that those two are starting to part.

The next day, Mihara Chiharu left without saying goodbye to her best friend and _first love_, Yamazaki Takahashi.

End of Flashback

"Oi, what are you dilly-dallying about?" said Chiharu. "Get out already," she continued. Yamazaki finally snapped out of his trance and he saw Chiharu waiting for him outside the car. He scrambled off his seat and followed Chiharu on her way to her dressing room. Along the way, many fans greeted them. Chiharu offered them a thankful smile. At last, they finally reached her dressing room and there Yamazaki saw Chiharu's manager, Miyazaki Ayano.

"I can see that you are quite early today Chiharu," said Ayano while ushering Chiharu to her seat.

"Yes, school finished early and I just want to avoid my fans, so I went ahead of time," said Chiharu while casually sipping a lemon ice tea prepared by her loyal assistant, Kimi.

"I see, so who might this gentleman be?" asked Ayano while referring to Yamazaki who is leaning comfortably on the wall. Ayano's smile is clearly inquiring which made Chiharu uncomfortable for her manager is famous for being nosy and meddlesome.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness, Ayano-san this is an acquaintance of mine, Yamazaki Takahashi, Yamazaki-kun, this is my manager, Miyazaki Ayano-san," said Miharu.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Miyazaki," said by the ever gentleman Yamazaki. The truth is he is quite hurt by the fact that Chiharu introduced him as a mere 'acquaintance' considering that he is her childhood friend _before_. It also pained him that Chiharu addressed him as Yamazaki-san.

"Same here," said Ayano while shaking hands with Yamazaki. Ayano is actually interested on the fact that Chiharu and the son of the owner of the Yamazaki Art Gallery, Yamazaki Jyuushiro. Even though Chiharu introduced him to her as a mere acquaintance of hers, Ayano can sense that those two have a deeper relationship than that. This is actually the first time Chiharu brought a guy and it is very surprising considering the fact that Chiharu is not the type of hiding a secret.

"I will change first, Ayano-san, please entertain Yamazaki-san for awhile," said Chiharu while proceeding to adjacent door which contains her outfits.

"As you wish Ms. Chiharu," said Ayano as she bowed at the retreating back of her employer. It is the best chance for her to investigate over her employer and this guy's relationship.

"Shall we go now?" said Ayano while leading Yamazaki to the lounge of the Yamazaki Art Gallery. The lounge in the Yamazaki Art Gallery is literally enormous. The huge lounge is commonly used for entertaining clients and visitors. Ayano and Yamazaki sat down at the nearest table and ordered coffee.

"So how long have you known Chiharu?" asked Ayano as the coffee arrived. She plan to get some details from this guy before she herself will research about this matter. It took a minute before Yamazaki manage to answer.

"I have known her since she was a little girl with childish pigtails and a crybaby," narrated Yamazaki while sipping his coffee. He gingerly placed his cup in the saucer and stared at his reflection.

"We were childhood friends. She and my parents introduced us to each other when were still 5 years old. Our parents were very close at that time. Gradually, she and I became very close too. But at this same day, 2 years ago, she left me. She said that she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a painter so she went abroad but only a fool would believe that. Up until now, I had no communication with her because of our current situation in our school. Apparently, she is part of "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High" and I belong to the popular guys in school. We don't talk with each other that much because of my reputation. It is actually considered a taboo if a popular guy casually chat with each other. In the end, I am here because of a stupid challenge made my best bud," continued Yamazaki.

Unknown to him, while he was busy telling his and Chiharu's story, his father, Yamazaki Jyuushiro situated himself on the unoccupied chair in front of Yamazaki and he listened closely to Yamazaki's story. So when Yamazaki finally regained his senses, he saw his father sitting in front of him while casually sipping a cup of coffee and he was caught off-guard.

"Outo-san! What are you doing here?" asked the flabbergasted Yamazaki. Jyuushiro chose not to answer. He just continued on sipping his coffee. After awhile, he finally spoke.

"I see now the case, I thought Chiharu- chan left because of your doings," said Jyuushiro. Yamazaki Jyuushiro is known to be a very understanding and generous person. Many people look up into him because of these admirable traits. He is very particular in understanding other people's feelings that is why many people seek for his advice.

"What made you say so outo-san? You know that I will never do harm to Chiharu," said Yamazaki defensively. Jyuushiro stared hard at his son. From what he can see, his son is very oblivious to the feelings of his best friend to him. Jyuushiro just shook his head. He wondered why he had a son who is so dense.

"Never mind what I said," assured Jyuushiro. He actually knows about the scene that happened two years ago. He accidentally passed by the garden and he somehow heard the conversation of the two. He himself is very aware of the growing feelings of those two for each other but he is quite sure that only his son is unaware of his own feelings towards his best friend. He guessed that the saying is true that girls are more mature than guys.

Ayano just silently watched at the exchange of father and son. From her observations, she can very well see that the older Yamazaki knows the relationship of his son and Chiharu. She is very interested on knowing it. Lady luck was on her side because Chiharu showed up and asked the younger Yamazaki to escort her. They left after Chiharu gave her respects to Jyuushiro. The man just smiled at her in return.

"You are very interested on those two aren't you, Miyazaki-san?" asked Jyuushiro while sipping yet another cup of coffee. Ayano was not surprised that the older Yamazaki found out about her curiousness on Chiharu and the younger Yamazaki. Yamazaki Jyuushiro is also known for being a perceiving individual after all.

"Yes, I am very much interested regarding the true relationship of those two. Chiharu introduced him to me as just her mere acquaintance but I am very sure that there is more a deeper meaning on that," confessed Ayano. Truthfully, Ayano is quite observant when it comes to relationships. She too, experienced falling in love with a person who is dense to figure it out. And she is determined to prevent Chiharu from experiencing the pain that she has undergone.

"A mere acquaintance huh? Chiharu-chan must be very confused when she left my son and went abroad," commented Jyuushiro.

"Why did Chiharu leave Yamazaki-kun alone here in the first place?" asked the confused yet curious Ayano. Jyuushiro sipped at his coffee again before answering.

"Chiharu-chan discovered her feelings for my son when she was still fifteen. At that time, my son is already famous for being a playboy who changes his girlfriend every week. Chiharu-chan often sees my son and his new girl friend always together, that is why never visited our house when my son turned sixteen. After a month, I never saw Chiharu-chan hanging out with my son ever again. It is as if their worlds became strangely apart. After half a year, when I saw Chiharu-chan again, she told me her plan of leaving. I asked her why but she only answered me this: "I don't want to be hurt any longer oji-san", and she left. That is why I asked my son about him hurting Chiharu-chan, apparently, my son doesn't know about her feelings for him," narrated Jyuushiro while looking at the shocked face of Ayano. After some few moments, Ayano finally recovered from her shock.

"I see," said Ayano while picking up her now cold coffee with trembling hands. It seems that her story and Chiharu's story are very similar. She too, went away from the man she loves. And that is the biggest mistake in her life. Hopefully, she hopes that her mistake will soon be corrected (which will actually happen).

Jyuushiro quietly observed Ayano's face as her expression changes. At first, he saw shock, then realization, he also saw the sudden grief and remorse that she felt while staring at the cup of coffee in her hands. He can summarize that Miyazaki-san experienced the same thing that is happening now on his son and the love of his life. His musings were interrupted by Ayano's question.

"May I ask why Yamazaki-kun became as playboy? I am very sure that he never lacked any attention from his parents considering the fact that you had a great relationship," wondered Ayano. It took a full minute before Jyuushiro could answer.

"I do not know. He just came home one day with a girl. He just said to me that he wanted to entertain himself when I asked him why he had become what he is now. But I am very sure that he is doing this for some reason. I just do not know why…" said Jyuushiro while he fell into a deep thought. Ayano reflected on what the older Yamazaki said. He has a point. From what she saw, Yamazaki-kun is not a type of guy who just plays with girls for fun. In fact, he is a gentleman. Maybe it has something to do with Chiharu. Realization dawned into her.

"Yamazaki-san, maybe Yamazaki-kun does these things because…," and Ayano whispered some things to Jyuushiro and Jyuushiro suddenly beamed with delight because he agrees with Ayano's theory.

"You are very smart Miyazaki-san! I never thought that! Maybe you are right, and then what shall we do to get those two together?" asked Jyuushiro. They thought for awhile and Jyuushiro finally came up with a great idea. He whispered it to Ayano and Ayano became thrilled.

"Yes! That is a very great idea! Why don't we commence it later? During the exhibit?" suggested the blissful Ayano.

Jyuushiro agreed and they both parted ways to set up their plan on those two troubled hearts. Miyazaki proceeded to Chiharu's dressing wearing a creepy smile while Jyuushiro went to his office to make a few orders with his secretary.

* * *

_Back to Yamazaki and Chiharu_

Chiharu dragged Yamazaki to her dressing room in there is a hair stylist and a make-up artist waiting for Yamazaki. It seems that Chiharu made some preparations for Yamazaki. It is her plan to make Yamazaki her escort in the prestigious exhibit held in the Yamazaki Art Gallery. In this gathering, many critics, art lovers, reporters, media men and even auctioneers come from the different parts of the world. After all, this is THE Miharu Chiharu, THE Virtuoso of Asia. It is only natural for her to be popular.

"Oi, what is this all about?" asked the puzzled Yamazaki. Chiharu ignored him and pushed him in the leather chair. The hair stylist started her work the same for the make-up artist.

"Shut up and stay still. They will help you to prepare for the exhibit. You will be my escort for today and it is final. You are my slave and you are required to follow me. Whether you like it or not." said Chiharu while turning her back to exit in her dressing room to let Yamazaki finish dressing.

After some time, Yamazaki finally finished and Chiharu just stood there gaping at him. Yamazaki looks so hot! With an elegant black tuxedo with matching black bowtie, he gives off an elegant and charismatic aura. His devilish smile and messy hair style make him even more attractive. Chiharu marveled at his figure but suddenly became aware of Yamazaki's scrutinizing stare.

Yamazaki did not even notice Chiharu gaping at him like a fish. He is actually staring at her because he realized something for the very first time. Chiharu is no doubt a gorgeous lady! With a sophisticated chiffon dress with matching pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, combined with a stylish stiletto pumps, she leaves an aura of a conservative, graceful and a humble lady. Her angelic smile and her curly waist-length copper hair is delicately styled in an elegant French twist. They just stared at each other for a long time, each admiring his/her own features but the spell was broken when Ayano walked in and cleared her throat.

"Are you two finished gaping at each other? The exhibit is about to start," interrupted Ayano. Chiharu and Yamazaki looked at the other way that is why didn't see the sinister smile that is slowly creeping up on Ayano's face. Finally, Chiharu recovered from her embarrassment and she hurriedly went away. Yamazaki just followed her lead with Ayano on tow, following the troublesome couple.

They finally reached the door which leads to the grand staircase. Chiharu sighed deeply. She is very nervous considering the fact that this is the first time she will have an international exhibit. Her father and mother even promised to come. Her hands are turning sweaty but Yamazaki squeezed it and reassured her. She just smiled at him in gratitude. Finally, Yamazaki Jyuushiro went up the stage to start the exhibit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very much honored to present to you "The Virtuoso of Asia", Ms. Mihara Chiharu," announced Jyuushiro with a cheerful smile. After taking a deep breath, Chiharu went out and there was a thundering applause and a few catcalls which irked Yamazaki. Chiharu presented them an adorable smile and they slowly descended the stairs. Finally, they reached the last flight of stairs and Chiharu gracefully placed her left foot on the carpeted floor.

After some few steps, they finally reached the stage. The thunderous applause still never ceased and Chiharu walked up the podium slowly. She waited for a few seconds and the applause finally died.

"Welcome to the First International Exhibit of the Virtuoso of Asia. I thank you for gracing my first international exhibit with your lovely presence. Please observe my masterpieces with discerning eyes. If one particular piece caught you eye, please don't hesitate to join the auction. Marvel, explore, and be thrilled. Thank you." and Chiharu made a graceful bow and proceeded to introduce her masterpieces.

"I now present to you Sapphire. Like the rippling waves of the ocean, she has a long dark hair that flows in cascades. She has an oval sweet face with a beautiful pair of dreamy sapphire orbs, heart-shaped reddish lips, and a fair soft skin which showed the bluish veins of her rosy cheeks. The materials that I used in making her are only simple oil paint. Like oil paint, Sapphire expresses simplicity yet natural beauty using only the simplest of materials. If you are interested in her please present your biddings," requested Chiharu while smiling at the audience. Yamazaki just stood faithfully beside her.

"Next is Pierrot. He is known for his world-class tricks and his awesome sense of humor. He is very intelligent and observant, he can also be serious if he wanted to but he chooses to play the joker most of the time. Even though he loves to make jokes, he can be serious when the situation calls him to do so. He is made of colorful water colors, just like his personality implies." said Chiharu. Somehow Yamazaki can relate himself to the Pierrot.

"Here is Hera. Like the legendary Hera in Greek Mythology, Hera is a jealous type of person. She is easily blinded by her rage. But despite this, you cannot deny the fact that her beauty surpasses among the others." related Chiharu. All the audience is awed by the beautiful painting that is presented before them. But what is more amazing is the painter herself, they are very much overwhelmed by her rare talent. Mihara Chiharu is one of the artists in her generation that made a huge impact on the industry of visual arts. Her ideas are considered exceptional among the others.

"The next is Loki. My inspiration on him is based on the Norse Mythology's Loki. He is the god of mischief. He loves to cause destruction and turmoil. It pleases him to see the gods around him fight each other. But as we all know, all the wrongdoings have a punishment. That is why he was punished by Odin; the magician, chief among the god, and a patron of heroes." related Chiharu. Many art critics are astonished by the artistic sense of Chiharu. It is like she made Loki come into real life. Loki's emerald green eyes are like daggers that are piercing through their soul.

One of these critics is Namura Keiji. This man is very famous worldwide; he travels around the world to discover budding artists with great talent And Mihara Chiharu is one of them. He became a world famous art critic at the age of 25 but this popularity has no value because he left the most important person in his life in Japan. He chose his dream over the person he loves.

He became very interested when he heard about a certain lady who became "The Virtuoso of Asia" in just a mere age of 17. He thought that his efforts are not wasted to fly to Japan immediately. After all, Miss Mihara showed to the whole world what she is made of.

"Before I show you my last masterpiece, I would like to tell my inspiration about him. This painting was made because of a certain person who became one of the most important people in my life. He became my motivation to pursue my dream. But he was also the one who lead me to my heartache. I now present to you, my greatest masterpiece of all, Yuki. Yes, I, Mihara Chiharu named my greatest masterpiece of all as Yuki, which means _courage_. After all the things that happened to me, he is still the one who gives courage to me to become a better person." related Chiharu. The crowd broke into whispers. Who would have thought that this great not forget to mention, a _beautiful_ lady was rejected before? Who is the stupid guy who did that to her? He is an idiot to reject her.

In the middle of confusion, Yamazaki Takahashi was in a deep thought. He is thinking who the lucky guy was. To think that his _first and only love_ fell for another person made him dejected, poor guy. My dear readers, you have not read wrong, it is true. Your eyes are not fooling you. The notorious playboy of the Tomoeda High is really in love with his best friend, Mihara Chiharu. He is truly a coward when it comes to love. That is why he dates many girls so that he can gather his courage so that he can already confess to Chiharu. But it is too late now, Chiharu loves another guy, (or not?).

Finally, the whispers died down and the auction was started. Sapphire was sold for 250,000,000 yen, while Pierrot was sold for 500,000,000. Hera was sold for 750,000,000 yen while Loki was sold for 100,000,000 yen. Some wanted to buy Yuki but Chiharu declared that it is not for sale. She just wanted it to show to the people. The dancing was commenced and many guys went to Chiharu to ask her to dance but Chiharu turned them down politely. She sat down at one of the stools and ordered a drink.

Unknown to her, Yamazaki is watching her from the shadows. He plans to escape in the party undiscovered. He just can't bear the sight of Yuki: the sole object that reminds him of Chiharu's inspiration. He was about to exit the dance floor when Jyuushiro suddenly went up the stage to announce something.

"I can see that everyone is enjoying themselves, well then, shall we play a game?" asked Jyuushiro in a cheerful voice. All of the participants in the ball agreed and made Jyuushiro elated.

"That is wonderful! Well then, the game is called "The Spotlight of Truth. We will turn off the lights and a spotlight will roam around to choose the participants in this game. The participants that were chosen are obliged to dance a waltz and confess their deepest secrets to their partner. Afterwards, another pair is chosen, the two pairs will go up the stage and tell everyone here what they learned," instructed Jyuushiro. Some found it irritating but they just agreed afterwards, after all, it is interesting. Yamazaki did not leave yet. He is determined to know who Chiharu's inspiration to Yuki is. Chiharu also listened closely.

The lights were dimmed and the spotlights began to roam around. Finally, the first spotlight focused on Chiharu. At first, she was hesitating but just gave in; after all there is no harm in doing it right? Wrong. Because the second person is none other than Yamazaki Takahashi; her first love himself. The couple went to the middle of the dance floor and began swaying to the rhythm of the music.

They both stared at each others glittering orbs. Yamazaki is looking down at the beautiful angel that is dancing with him. He admired her beauty and grace; her angelic smiles and positive attitudes. He cannot contain himself anymore and whispered to her ear his deepest secret.

"I love you with all my heart," Yamazaki whispered on Chiharu's ear. Chiharu was dazed. Their dance was stopped because of Chiharu's sudden shock. She was taken aback! Her first love actually loves her too. She cannot believe it. She left Japan because she doesn't want to experience rejection but her love confessed to her that he loves her! While Chiharu is silently rejoicing in her mind, Yamazaki was so tensed.

He saw Chiharu's face register shock. She has gone stiff for a minute now and he started to lose hope. He was about to let go of Chiharu when Chiharu suddenly closed the gap between them and she kissed him with all the passion that she has for him. At first he was so shocked but he eventually recovered, he returned the kiss of his beloved and after a minute, they parted. Chiharu is staring at him with tender eyes, and she said in a whisper.

"I love you too, with the rest of my life." said Chiharu. She turned to everyone and uttered the most shocking news to Yamazaki." Everyone, please meet my Yuki," Yamazaki's eyes widened but he eventually smiled and hugged her tight. At last, his greatest dream was fulfilled; to make the love of his life become his. The audience clapped their hands and some were even crying. Jyuushiro stared at the new couple with understanding eyes and silently congratulated them. He turned at Miyazaki and he saw her staring at something. He followed her eyes and there he saw a handsome man also staring at her. It looks like Yamazaki Jyuushiro has to play matchmaker again.

* * *

Yes! I am finished! This is a very long one. I present my deepest gratitude to everyone who continues to support me! Arigato gozaimasu! Please continue to support "A Nerdy Secret" and my other stories.

The much awaited pair: Sakura and Syaoran are in the next chapter! Tune in!

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

With outmost gratitude,

~sakurablossoms18~


	9. True Colors

This is the most awaited chapter of all, wherein you, my dear readers will witness our favorite heroine show to our good ol' Syaoran what girl power is!!!

I, sakurablossoms18, welcome you to witness these two individuals do their best to prove to each other's worth. Laugh, cry, shout, throw a fit, as you witness the events in this chapter unfold before your eyes.

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 9 True Colors**

To say that Li Syaoran is pissed is obviously and outrageously an understatement. It is more proper to say that he is _outraged. _Heck, he could even murder any person who accidentally crosses paths with him.

Syaoran's POV

"_Damn that Kinomoto! She dared to drag me by my ear! ME! THE Li Syaoran! The nerve of that girl! Uggh! Thinking of it just makes me more furious!" I fumed as I quietly sit down at the limo heading to the Kinomoto Manor. _

"_Apparently, I lost to her. Tch., what a troublesome creature. I bet she will make me do things that will surely embarrass me. *sigh* I am a Li so I will keep my word; I just need to endure it. I wonder how the others' week went. I heard that Eriol is actually having a good time with that Daidouji girl, hmmm; it also seems that Yanagisawa and Masato are getting closer. Another shocking news is that Soujiro is engaged with that Sasaki girl! When I heard that, my eyes almost left their sockets! And heck! Tak even got himself a _permanent _girlfriend! _

_Is there anything in this world that will shock me to death? Oh, and Hayate! Tch! That moron is completely obsessed with my cousin! My god! What did Meiling do to make that idiot fall for her! Ughh! All of my friends are turning into love sick idiots!!_

_I, LI SYAORAN, PROMISE IN THE NAME OF THE LI CLAN THAT I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE!!_ (Tsk, Syaoran-kun, please do not make such promises, because I assure you that it will never happen!! I am the author for goodness' sake! I control the story ok? Mwahahahahaha!!!!)

END OF POV

"Oi! Oi! Will you snap out of it?" Sakura smacked him on the head. Syaoran just shot an annoyed look to Sakura and went out of the limo.

Behold, in front of Syaoran is the famous Kinomoto Manor; the same Manor wherein there are 55 rooms, 1 Olympic pool, 4 tennis courts, a football and soccer field and a maid's quarters. At the entrance of the manor is the gigantic garden with a huge fountain at the center of it. Anyone passing by is actually admiring the splendor of the Kinomoto Manor but Syaoran is not that impressed because the Li Manor is _bigger._

Syaoran followed Sakura as she slowly walking up the steps in the humungous garden of the Kinomotos. At the entrance, Syaoran saw a boy, a rather young looking boy standing at the doors of the manor; when the boy saw him and Sakura, the boy beamed.

"Welcome home Aunt Sakura!" greeted the boy while bowing at the girl.

"I am home Shiki," said Sakura while patting the head of the boy. From Syaoran's viewpoint, the boy is about 10 years old with burgundy hair and captivating charcoal black orbs. Syaoran had a good guess that this boy is Sakura's nephew; the son of Kinomoto Touya and Kinomoto Kaho, formerly Mizuki Kaho. They are the famous couple who controls the Kinomoto Empire.

"Ne Aunty, who is this man?" while looking at Syaoran. Obviously, the little boy is curious to the sudden appearance of a man to her dear Auntie's life. For all he knows, his Aunty doesn't want any guy in her life and now she came home with a guy with her. Now _that _is big news.

"Ah, Shiki, let me introduce you to my friend in my school, this is Li Syaoran. Li, this is my nephew, Kinomoto Shiki"

Shiki stared at Syaoran. He is scared of him because the man is so tall. He needs to look up just to take a glimpse of him but there is something about this man that makes Shiki feels sad. All of his family, especially outo-san, often says that he is good at sensing emotions. Now staring at the man, he can sense that the guy had a sad childhood.

Syaoran stared at Shiki. The boy is actually so small that he need to look down just to take a glimpse of him but there is something about this child that makes him want to smile at him. He can sense that the child had a happy childhood days. Staring at the child makes his heart ache because of yearning. He wished that he had the same childhood days with the boy.

Shiki slowly approached Syaoran as he raised his right hand to him; in return, Syaoran crouched low and also raised his right hand. When they are only a few inches apart, Shiki stopped. He just watched intently at the guy who in return watching him.

Unable to bear the long wait, Syaoran finally closed the distance between him and the child. He slowly reached for the child's hand and slowly come into contact with Shiki's small hand. Syaoran smiled. Shiki also smiled in return.

Now the most wondrous thing happened, and made Sakura gape, _openly_. Shiki reached for Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran just let the boy hug him and he lifted him. Sakura just stared at the two as if they were just old playmates greeting each other. Shiki _never _came to close to strangers.

"It is nice to meet you onii-chan," said Shiki while smiling happily at Syaoran who is holding the boy in his arms. Syaoran also smiled in return.

"It is also nice to meet you, young man," said Syaoran while ruffling the boy's hair. Shiki just chuckled.

Meanwhile, Sakura is staring at the two who are still goofing around. The display of fondness of Shiki for Syaoran stunned Sakura but Syaoran's smile left Sakura petrified.

When Syaoran smiles, all of his facial muscles are relaxed and his face looks peaceful. Now here's the catch, when his face is free from his usual frown or smirk, his amber orbs are smiling at you. In addition, his smile is similar to an innocent smile by an innocent child. This observation truly left Sakura petrified. He may not notice it but when he smiles, he looks _terribly _handsome, even if Sakura would never admit it openly.

"Sakura, Shiki, what-," Kinomoto Kaho emerged from the door. She looked surprised to see Sakura there just standing while gaping. She looked in the direction where Sakura is looking and what she saw shocked her, just it was shocked Sakura.

"Excuse me, and who you might be?" asked Kaho politely. She is mildly surprised by the scene she saw. It was the first time that she saw her son getting close with a stranger. The two looked shocked and turned to look at her.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness, I am Li Syaoran, I am a classmate of Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran while bowing at Kaho.

"No need to be formal. It is nice to meet you, Syaoran-san, I am the mistress of this house, Kinomoto Kaho," smiled Kaho while extending to her hand. Syaoran accepted her extended hand and shook it firmly.

"Well then, shall we go inside?" said Kaho. Shiki took the hand of Syaoran and slowly pulled him inside the house. Behind them, Kaho is busily questioning Sakura about Syaoran.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, who is that guy? Is he your boy friend? Come on spit it!" said Kaho while poking Sakura.

"What are you saying? Kaho-nee-chan! Please stop your teasing. Li-kun is my slave a week," said Sakura. That caught the interest of Kaho. _'Slave? Ho-ho, what is this all about?'_

"I know what you are thinking nee-chan. But please, bear into your mind that Li Syaoran is my nemesis, there is no way that I will fall that jerk," said Sakura while walking past Kaho and slowly climbed up the stairs and closing behind her.

Kaho just stared at the door. "It is not good to talk so soon Sakura-chan," thought Kaho. She walked at the garden and there she saw Shiki and Syaoran playing catch. The child looked happy. It seems that these two will get along with each other well.

Meanwhile, Sakura seated herself at the foot of her bed and lied down. She placed her head or knees and closed her eyes.

* * *

Shiki panted slowly. He just finished playing catch with Syao-nii-chan. He, Syao-nii-chan and mama are sitting at the table outside the verandah, they are eating snacks.

"Would you like more juice Shiki?" asked Kaho. The child nodded his head. Kaho stood up and began refilling Shiki's glass with orange juice.

"How about you Syaoran-san?" asked Kaho. Syaoran shook his head but thanked her nonetheless.

"Syaoran-san, I do not mean to pry but may I ask your relationship with my sister?" asked Kaho. Syaoran may act like a jerk, like Sakura describes him, but no one even Sakura cannot deny the fact that Syaoran is a handsome young man. Plus, the fact that he is the next heir of the Li Clan it is also known to everyone that anyone who will be his wife will experience all the luxury that she wanted. In short, Syaoran is stinking rich.

"She is my master," was all Syaoran said.

"I heard about that. May I ask what this is all about?" asked Kaho politely. Kaho is good at hiding her emotions that Syaoran didn't notice the hidden curiosity and deviousness laced on her voice.

"Nothing much. We just had the bet and I lost," said Syaoran, bitterness is traced on his tone. Kaho chose to keep quiet and did not ask further. He may not told what the bet is all about but Kaho has a pretty good guess what is it all about. She saw Sakura with her friends wearing _normal _clothes the other day, maybe that transformation is connected to this.

"I see," was all Kaho said. But inside her head, there are several scenarios that keep reeling in her mind. Scenarios that involve a certain auburn haired girl and certain amber eyed guy.

"Ne, onii-chan, can we play again?" asked Shiki. Syaoran turned to the child and they both stood up and excused themselves.

Kaho is now tidying up the table that is why she didn't hear someone opening the door. She continued tidying up the table and was shocked when someone suddenly hugged her from behind. She yelped in surprise.

"Touya! Stop sneaking up on me! You almost gave me heart attack!" said Kaho while holding her chest and began breathing heavily. Touya just chuckled.

"I am sorry, you are just fun to tease," said Touya while kissing his wife on the lips.

"Where is Shiki?" asked Touya while loosening his tie and slumped on the sofa. He closed his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles. Kaho approached him and began massaging his shoulders. Touya sighed in pleasure.

"Shiki is at the garden, playing catch with Syaoran-san," said Kaho. Touya opened and glanced up at Kaho.

"Syaoran? As in Li Syaoran?" asked Touya while looking agitated all of a sudden. Kaho looked at Touya in confusion about his reaction but she nodded. Touya stood up abruptly and went on the entrance of the garden. There they saw Shiki and Syaoran happily playing catch. Shiki ran away all of a sudden and the chasing began.

Syaoran is running after the cheeky child when he saw a familiar bulk standing at the entrance of the garden. He stopped dead on his tracks and stared at the figure.

"Touya?"

"Syaoran,"

"It is really you Touya!" said Syaoran while approaching Touya. The two hugged for awhile and shook each other's hands.

"It's been awhile since I saw you man? So how's business?" asked Syaoran.

"Idiot. We both know that you are reading the newspaper and watching television. The company is doing well and we are still certainly the leading company in Asia. Stop acting like a clueless idiot, you dolt," said the sarcastic Touya. Syaoran just laughed and replied indeed.

"Excuse my intervention with your reunion but may I ask how you knew each other?" asked Kaho while looking at the two. Syaoran and Touya glanced at each other and Touya sighed.

"He is one of my fratman when I was on my college," said Touya while looking at Syaoran.

"Fratman? College? But- How old are you now Syaoran-san?" asked Kaho confusedly. Syaoran smirked.

"I am currently 18 years old,"

"Eh! But how come you became Touya's fratman? When was it again, 8 years ago?" said Kaho. Once again, Syaoran let out a smirk. He can still remember all the happening when they were still fratmen.

"But how old are you then? About 11 years old?" said Kaho. She had her eyes widened and her mouth wide gaping.

"He may not look like it but this idiot is a genius. I graduated at the age of 20 but this idiot graduated at the age of 15," said Touya while looking at Syaoran and punching slightly his shoulders. The two started to tease each other while Kaho just stared at them.

"Is he for real?" asked Kaho to herself. This is totally unbelievable! Is he some kind of alien for outer space or what?

"Then why are you still going to school even if you already graduated in college?" Kaho cannot help but ask.

"I am taking up another course," shrugged Syaoran.

"By the way Syaoran, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Touya while looking questioningly at Syaoran.

"She is with Sakura-chan," replied Kaho after recovering from her initial shock.

"Kaijuu?"

"Yes, apparently, Syaoran-kun is Sakura-chan's slave," said Kaho. She turned to Shiki and picked him up.

"Ne Shiki, let us give you a bath now ok?" asked Kaho. Shiki nodded and let his mother lead him inside the house.

"Please excuse us Papa, Syao-nii-chan!" said Shiki while going inside. Syaoran nodded to him and smiled.

"Syao-nii-chan huh?" said Touya deviously while sitting down at the bench. Syaoran just plopped down beside him and laughed.

"Your son is fun to be with," was all Syaoran could say.

"How is your family?" asked Touya. He glanced sideways and he saw that Syaoran smiled slightly; real smile, not his typical smirk.

"Okaa-sama is doing well. Shiefa is already married with one son. Feimei pursued her dream and went to Paris to study Fashion Designing. Fanren is at home and help mama in managing the household. Fuutie went to Harvard, you know that nee-chan always wanted to be a lawyer someday," narrated Syaoran. The two stayed silent for awhile when Touya suddenly spoke.

"How about the elders?" asked Touya. Syaoran stiffened. His jaw grew rigid and he clenched his knuckles to tightly that it turned white. Touya is aware of these changes on his friend but he chose to ignore it.

"They are bitching my life as always," said Syaoran in sarcastic voice. He let out a humorless laugh.

"I see, do you still hate them for what happened?"

" As if I would still forgive them for what they did to me and my father," said Syaoran sarcastically. Touya nodded his head in understanding. He is one of the few people that knew the dark past of Syaoran.

All of a sudden, Syaoran's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. He stood up and began to the person on the other line. There is irritation on Syaoran's voice that is why Touya had a pretty good guess what the call is all about.

"Let me guess, the elders are calling for you isn't it?" said Touya while staring at Syaoran as he flipped off his phone. Syaoran just nodded in irritation and sighed.

"Please extend my apologies to Kinomoto-san for leaving. I really need to go now," said Syaoran.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Sakura while standing at the door. Syaoran and Touya glanced at her direction. Sakura walked slowly towards them and kissed the cheek of his brother.

"Welcome home onii-chan," said Sakura. She once again turned to Syaoran and repeated her previous question.

"I apologize, I need to meet someone. I need to go home immediately," said Syaoran. Sakura looked at him and she saw that she is furious about something. Maybe that someone that he needs to meet, thought Sakura. She stayed silent for awhile and finally made a decision.

"Very well, you may go but in one condition, I am going with you," said Sakura.

"May I remind you that the Li Manor is at Hong Kong? Are you sure do you want to go?" asked Syaoran. Sakura just nodded.

"Well Touya, it is nice seeing you again, but we must leave," said Syaoran. Touya nodded and led them out of the door.

"Take care," said Touya while looking at the disappearing limo. Now that Syaoran is with Sakura, Touya is relieved. After all, _those _persons were the one who made Syaoran's life living hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ride towards the Li Manor was a quiet one. Syaoran is too tensed and his muscles are constantly twitching and his jaw is clenching too tightly. Sakura observed him closely but she didn't dare to voice out the questions that are slowly building up in her mind. The two went down the private jet of the Li and proceeded to the limo.

Finally, the limo reached the gigantic gates of the Li Manor. The guard in the gate asked what they need and Syaoran showed himself. The guard immediately scrambled off to open the gates.

Syaoran went down the limo and walked slowly to the front door with Sakura trailing after him. Standing at the front door, a beautiful woman with jet black hair and wearing Chinese clothes.

"Xiao Lang! Welcome back home son!" said the woman in Mandarin. Syaoran approached her and hugged her tightly.

"You look well son! But it seems that you are getting thinner, are you eating well?"

"Yes mother. Please to not worry about me," said Syaoran while smiling at his mother. The woman removed her gaze from her son and landed a stare at Sakura. Sakura looked surprised.

"And who this beautiful girl might be?" asked the woman while looking at Sakura intently. Sakura brought herself forward and began introducing herself.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am Li-kun's classmate, Kinomoto Ying Fa," said Sakura in Mandarin. Sakura can actually speak 8 different languages. It so happen that the Kinomoto family once resided here in Hong Kong and she had a Chinese name.

The woman looked surprised. She immediately approached Sakura and held her shoulders. Sakura was taken by surprise by the sudden agitation of the woman but let her inspect her nonetheless.

"Are you by any chance the daughter of Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Fujitaka and you have an elder brother named Touya?" asked the woman. Sakura was confused on how the woman knew her family but she nodded.

"I thought so! Welcome to the Li Manor Ying Fa, I am the mistress of this house and the mother of Xiao Lang, I am Li Yelan," said the woman while bowing gracefully. Sakura did the same.

Yelan led the two inside. Sakura marveled at the elegant look of the interior of the Li Manor. The exterior may look grand and wide but the interior is _wider._ The house has a grand staircase and Sakura saw an elegant living room beside the stairs.

"Well then, Xiao Lang, go to your room and prepare for your meeting with the elders. I will be the one to entertain Ying Fa," said Yelan. Syaoran nodded and excused himself.

Meanwhile, Yelan led Sakura to the living room and ordered one of the maids to fetch them tea. As the tea was served, Yelan chose to strike a conversation with the girl.

"Would you mind if I will ask you something Ying Fa?" asked Yelan while sipping her tea.

"Not at all ma'am,"

"Oh please no need to be formal. Yelan-san would be fine. What is your relationship with my son?" asked Yelan while looking at Sakura. She was taken aback but recovered immediately.

"He is my classmate and my slave," was all Sakura could say. Yelan was suddenly interested.

"Slave? May I ask what that is all about?" asked Yelan, genuinely interested.

"Forgive me for my words but you're son is too full of himself Yelan-san," said Sakura while sipping her tea.

"Oh? Why do you say so Ying Fa?" asked Yelan. Sakura told her about the bet and how he insulted Tomoyo in front of the school community. Yelan nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand you very well Ying Fa. I will be the one to personally apologize for the actions of my son. Please understand that he had a sad childhood," said Yelan while placing her cup on the saucer. There is sadness noted on her eyes that made Sakura confused.

"May I ask what you are talking about?" asked Sakura confusedly. Li had a sad childhood. That is absolutely unbelievable! Yelan excused herself and went somewhere. When she returned, she saw her carrying some kind of photo album.

Yelan showed Sakura all of his baby pictures. Sakura doesn't want to admit it but Syaoran is adorably _cute_. As he grew up Sakura began to notice something. When he reached 8 years old, he stopped smiling. Sakura flipped more and she saw that he never smiled at the rest of his pictures. A smirk or a fake smile was the only thing present.

"Did you notice it?" asked Yelan sadly. Sakura looked up the woman and nodded. Yelan looked pained and began telling her the story behind Syaoran's past.

"His father died when he reached the age of 8. Since he is the only heir of the Li Clan, the elders forced him to train. But that is not called training! They tortured him! He is just a child! You see Ying Fa; the future leader of the Li Clan must be strong and smart enough to lead. Did you know that Xiao Lang already finished college at the age of fifteen?" asked Yelan as tears slowly cascaded her face.

Sakura was shocked by the revelation but shook her head. She knew that Li Syaoran is a mysterious man but Sakura didn't expect such revelation.

"When he reached the age of fifteen and graduated college, the elders once again summoned him and asked him marry someone already. They think that Xiao Lang is already capable enough and should lead the Li Clan. He was engaged to Mei Ling but Syaoran refused to marry her and insisted that he should have the right to choose his own bride," said Yelan while tears continue to fall on her cheeks.

"Xiao Lang ran away from home and went to Japan. There he and his friends went to study to the Tomoeda High. Now, he was summoned by the elders again and probably force him again to marry someone," said Yelan while hiccupping. Sakura approached the woman and hugged her, hoping to comfort the helpless mother.

Sakura continued to flip on the album and she saw a random photo that sticks out. She picked it up and her eyes widened. The picture is her and Syaoran smiling.

"Why do you have-?" asked Sakura while pointing to Yelan the picture. She is unable to let out words. Somehow, some memories are flashing on her mind.

"Don't you remember? The Kinomoto family once resided here. I clearly remember your visits with Syaoran, you always played together and Syaoran had a very good time back then. But when your family suddenly wanted to move back to Japan, you were both crying then, bidding farewells to each other. I even saw you kissing each other," said Yelan while breaking into a smile.

Sakura blushed on the last sentence of the woman but she stared once again in the photo and remembered all that happened a few years back.

"Xiao-xiao," said Sakura unconsciously.

"You remember it now? That is your nickname to him. He calls you Ying- ying," said Yelan while smiling at Sakura. Sakura stared at the photo and now she remembered why Syaoran's smile is somewhat familiar to her.

"Where is he now?" asked Sakura desperately. She is now excited to hug her childhood best friend. Yelan looked away.

"He is now at the Grand Hall, probably meeting the elders," said Yelan in a whisper. Before she knew it, Sakura already broke into a run.

"Ying Fa wait! I-," but Yelan failed because Sakura is already gone. She ran after the excited girl. She failed to mention what the elder do to Xiao Lang when they have their _'meeting'._ She might find the scene unpleasant.

Meanwhile, Sakura reached the door leading to the Grand Hall. Sakura took a deep breath and was excited to see again her long lost friend. She pushed open the door and what she saw erased the cheerful smile that is plastered on her face. It was all replaced by rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" boomed Sakura while walking briskly at the middle of the hall.

What she saw made her blood boil. In the middle of the hall, she saw Syaoran, kneeling while covered with cuts and bruises. Standing in front of him, she saw someone holding a whip. She does not need to be a genius to find out what they are doing to him. She walked in front of the man holding the whip and punched him hard on the face. The man flung back from the impact. Sakura turned to Syaoran and crouched in front of him.

"Are you ok? Why did you let them do this to you?" asked Sakura while tears are threatening to fall down her face. She placed her trembling hands on his bruised cheek. She cried for awhile and looked furiously to the elders.

"Why are you doing this to him?" shouted Sakura. Her voice echoed throughout the room but no on answered her. The elders kept quiet. They are actually shocked by the strange girl who suddenly barged in the room and punched the whip man.

"And who do you think you are you insolent child? You are-," one of the elder's cursing was cut off by the sudden appearance of Yelan. She bowed in front of the elders and stood beside Sakura.

"I suggest that you choose the words you speak Elder Kwan, you would not want to anger the daughter of the Kinomotos would you?" said Yelan deviously. The elders looked shocked.

"Kinomoto? You are a Kinomoto?" asked Elder Kwan.

"Let me introduce to you, the only daughter of the CEO of the Kinomotos, Kinomoto Ying Fa," said Yelan. Sakura just stood there as she stared at the shocked faces of the elders.

"Now then, would you like the Li Clan to go down? I suggest that you should stop doing this to the heir of your clan. Or else, the whole China would not enjoy to see the downfall of one of the most noble families in China would they?" said Sakura in chilling voice. Her voice sounded dangerous and threatening. The elders felt chills running down the spine at the girl in front of them.

"Please excuse us," Sakura bowed and helped Syaoran limp out of the Grand Hall with Yelan after them.

Yelan and Sakura began treating the wounds of Syaoran. There are many bruises and cuts on his face and body. Sakura just clenched her fists tightly. When they were finished dressing his wounds, Syaoran now voiced his question that was in his mind all along.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Syaoran while looking at Sakura. Sakura just stared back at him and sighed.

"Would you like to see your childhood best friend being beat up by those stupid old men?" asked back Sakura. She sat down and went back on sipping her unfinished tea. Syaoran looked clueless. He looked at his mother for a plausible explanation but Yelan just smiled at him. He turned back his gaze to Sakura who is busily nibbling a cookie.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the confused Syaoran. Sakura finished her cookie and sipped tea. She looked at Syaoran and smiled adorably. A smile that is too much familiar to Syaoran

"I seems that you have forgotten me, Xiao-xiao," said Sakura still smiling. Syaoran still looked confused but realization dawned him. Only one person calls him that.

"Ying-ying?" he said looking at Sakura in disbelieving voice. Sakura's smile turned into grin.

"Bingo!" said Sakura while clapping her hands. Sakura is about to say something more but she turned and saw that the great Li Syaoran fainted.

* * *

So how is it? Please read and review!

Truly yours,

~sakurablossoms18~


	10. Omen of an Impending Storm

Thanks for all those who reviewed on my last chapter! I really thank you guys since you all are inspirations for me to update! Thanks a lot guys!

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Omen of an Impending Storm **

"Saku, where are the pillows?" asked Chiharu while rummaging on the closet. They are currently at the Kinomoto Manor, having a slumber party. This is one of the few times that the girls let themselves out of their 'nerdy' life and just relax.

"Oh, I think that it is at the third divider Chi!" shouted Sakura who is currently at the kitchen with Tomoyo and Rika; they are busily preparing the snacks for the gang.

"Ok, thanks!" shouted back Chiharu who found the needed things for their slumber party. She now organized the pillows, mattresses, and the other things that they will use for the party.

"Sakura, where am I gonna place this?" asked Meiling, holding two bags up. She just came from the convenience store and bought some bottles of soda and a few kinds of chips.

"Just place it on the counter Mei-chan," said Nonoko who just emerged from the living room. She just readied the movie that they will watch later during their movie marathon.

Meiling nodded and placed the bags on the counter and reached for a glass of water. She took it down in just one gulp and sighed in satisfaction as she drank the cold, refreshing liquid.

"Ah, drinking a cold glass of water makes you feel really refreshed ne?" asked Meiling while staring at Rika who is busily putting an icing on what it seem like a strawberry cake.

"Oh? So cakes are now popular during slumber parties huh?" asked Meiling with deviousness is laced on her voice. Rika blushed.

"Actually this is uhm, this is actually for my fi-fiance," said Rika in a low voice. Meiling just smirked but said nothing.

"Stop teasing the poor girl Mei," said Sakura while stirring the chocolate. Tomoyo chuckled and Meiling snickered. Rika just ignored them and continued on making the cake.

"That will go later," said Tomoyo while sending a sly grin to Meiling. The two high-fived. The two girls laughed heartily as Naoko entered the kitchen.

"And what are you talking about?" said Naoko, laptop in hand.

"Ah, well you see, we are just teasing Rika about the cake that she is baking with so much love for her precious fiancé," smirked Meiling. Sakura just shook her head; she can't really understand her friend sometimes.

"Saa, do not fret Rika, once the party starts, we will not waste time in interrogating them about their own life," said Naoko while sticking another Pocky on her mouth. Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu who just arrived stiffened. Once Naoko said such thing, no matter what will happen, it WILL come true.

* * *

The girls are now laughing with themselves. Apparently, Chiharu cracked a joke about a banana and potato that sent the girls into pits of laughter.

"Ha-ha, enough with your jokes Chi! My sides are already hurting!" said Sakura between laughs. Occupied with their laugh-fest, they didn't notice the evil smirk that crept on Naoko's face.

"That would be a great idea Sakura! Then, shall we play 20 questions?" suggested Naoko in an innocent voice. She may have said it in an innocent voice but from the looks of it, Yanagisawa Naoko is definitely up to something _bad._

The girls chose to stay silent. They are debating on their minds how to respond t their friend's suggestion. Most of them are reluctant to play such game but they are all afraid of a certain novelist's wrath.

"What? Are you afraid? Since when did 'The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High' turned to such wuss?" Naoko taunted. Faster as the speed of light **(AN: I can't help but type this. Hehe, I am actually a big fan of Eyeshield 21.)**, the reluctance that hung on the girl's minds vanished. It was replaced by determination and confidence. Naoko smirked t herself; she had foreseen this coming. She is not "The Golden Goddess of Mystery Stories" for nothing.

"Huh? Afraid? Us? No way. Bring it on," said Sakura with so much confidence that most of the girls applauded her for her reply. Unknown to them, deep inside, Sakura is shaking inside. _'What am I going to do when they asked me suddenly about Xiao-xiao?'_

Naoko flashed the girls the devilish smile that she is holding back. The girls shivered and gulped nervously since Naoko is quite famous for being a _good _actress.

"Well then, let's start shall we?" smirked Naoko. The girls are afraid but nodded.

"Okay here's what are we gonna do. I will spin the bottle and whoever has the bottle pointed to her shall answer the question of the person who has the tail of the bottle pointed to her. After the person answered the question, the others will all answer the question. Here's the twist, the person who asked the question is exempted to answer HOWEVER she will be the one to choose who will ask her a question and the cycle goes on. Any questions?" the girls were quite confused of Naoko's rules but shook there head nonetheless. Let the nature take over.

And now, the interesting game of "20 Questions" commenced. But how ill the girls take the embarrassing questions, priceless reactions, and shocking revelations that will take place on their supposed to be fun girl's night out?

I suggest that you should all ready yourselves once you read the next chapter. I assure you, it will be one **heck** of a night!

* * *

Haha. It seems that most of you are shocked of the **true **relationship of Sakura and Syaoran. To those who are asking about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship in the end, well they WILL be together but _something _will happen that will shake both of their lives. Please tune in. I promise to update this week. Please continue to tune in on the unfolding events on the lives of these six pairs of troubled teens.

sincerely yours,

~sakurablossoms18~


	11. Revelations

To **xXSakuraBlossomsXx****, **they are not an official couple _yet. _They just found out that they are childhood friends, there is no need to hurry things up right? I am just going to spice up things a little bit, haha :) Thanks for the review anyways.

Hi guys! It seems that most of you are anticipating for the next chapter. Sorry if I had to leave a cliffhanger there, you see, I suddenly lacked time… :) hehe… sorry guys! Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Revelations**

The girls are feeling the beads of cold sweat running down their faces. The room may be air-conditioned but their bodies are seemingly on oven, ready to be roasted. They watched agonizingly as the bottle spun and spun, slowly its movements became short and it suddenly stopped.

"It looks like it is your lucky day today Mei," smirked Naoko. The girls sighed in relief. It is a good thing that they were not the one who got the bottle pointed; however, they still cannot relax yet. After all, what Naoko will ask to Meiling would _also _be answered by them.

"So, I heard from a _reliable _source that you visited the Kurosawa Manor. Care to elaborate what happened?" asked Naoko while pushing up her glasses. The girls were suddenly blinded by the glinting of her glasses that they didn't notice Meiling blushing, however, Naoko saw it clearly and smirked.

"There is nothing that happened. I just got cu-curious on the Kurosawa Manor that is why I fo-forced him to tour me there. As if something will happen, ha-ha," said Meiling while nervously laughing. The girls can very well tell that she is trying to cover up _something. _And that something is truly intriguing.

Meiling nervously laughed. Her voice sounded like a croaking beetle but she ignored it. She would never, ever, admit to them about what happened inside the Kurosawa Manor that day (if you are wondering what is it all about please refer to Chapter 6 : **The Greatest Shock of All**), she would absolutely die in humiliation.

"Oh? But it seems that there are things that you didn't tell us Mei ," said Naoko, squinting her eyes.

"Like what?" asked Meiling, her voice sounding challenging but she is definitely sweating profusely. Who knows what Naoko would ask her? Naoko is not the _Queen of Blackmailing _for nothing. She even heard that the girl has a blackmailing material all over Japan. Who knows if she even _has _some at the overseas? Meiling inwardly shuddered.

"Are you sure you want me to go that _far?_" asked Naoko. Meiling immediately shook her head when she saw Naoko whipping up her laptop. It is not a secret that Naoko does everything, as in everything connected in _business_ in her trusty laptop. Nobody touched that cursed thing yet.

"Good. So are you going to say it first or should I show them _that_?" asked Naoko. Meiling wondered what _that _was when Naoko tapped a few keys and showed Meiling something. Meiling had her jaw dropped on what she saw.

"Ok! Ok! Just do not show them that! Geez! If you're not my friend, I would use all of the power of Li Clan just to exterminate you. You are definitely and irrevocably _dangerous,_" exclaimed Meiling while shaking her head.

Naoko lifted her eyebrows in amusement. She is fully aware that Meiling is serious on what she said even though she made it sound like a joke. It's not that she is not aware of the fact that her friends feared her but they are just damn good in hiding it. One needs to be careful these days, especially if you have five _smart, rich, gorgeous _friends who had men throwing themselves at their feet. She needs to protect them, even if it goes as far as blackmailing everyone.

"So are you finished threatening me? Would you like to continue your story or should I just show _that to them?_" asked Naoko.

"Fine, as if I can even escape your evil clutches. We went up to his room and he excused himself to take a shower. I wandered on his room and I saw what it seemed his family picture. One thing lead to another and in the end, I saw myself trapped on his arms, kissing me furiously," said Meiling while turning into a beautiful shade of red. The girls had their mouths hanging open. They are completely shocked of what Meiling just told them. Naoko just smirked. Of course, she already knew it beforehand. She just wanted Meiling to be the one to say that in front of her friends.

"Oh, one more thing. No one is allowed to say a reaction with what one answered. Let us save each other from further embarrassment ok?" Naoko smiled a little. At least, let others have some time to relinquish their smashed honor. The girls nodded in affirmation. At least, that was fair enough.

"So what's the question for all of us?" asked Rika. Since Rika is the most mature of them all, she is not that shocked of what she heard. Just a little surprised, that's all.

"Oh that. So here's the question for all. Have you gone to the house of your slaves? Yes or no is enough," said Naoko. The girls sighed in relief. It is not that hard. Unknown to them, Naoko is just starting the fun.

(**AN: Saku will be the first to answer, followed by Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Meiling then Naoko. Don't get confused with the order ok?**)

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. He is my childhood friend you know."

(Meiling already gave her answer and Naoko is exempted to answer the question.)

The girls held their tongue to ask to each other about what happened when each other went to the guy's house. Better play by Naoko's rules or you might regret it.

"I choose Saku to ask me a question," said Naoko. She was confident Sakura would never ask her an embarrassing question. Boy, she is definitely wrong because an evil, sinister, and devilish smile graced upon Sakura's once kind face.

"Ohohoho. I would make you realize that you chose the wrong person Naoko-chan," said Sakura while letting out a spine-chilling laugh. Naoko really regretted her choice this time. She forgot the saying _'Looks can be deceiving.' _Che, might as well get on with it.

"So what is the question Miss-Devil-in-disguise?" asked Naoko. Dreading what would happen if Sakura would ask something about a certain someone.

"Oh, it is a very simple question Naoko-chan. A very _reliable _source of mine, told me some time ago that you and Yamada Masato-kun are seen together in the Yamada Publishing Company. So any comment/ reaction with that?" smirked Sakura. The devil that resides within her is cackling loudly. She already went easy with Naoko. She didn't even ask what she found out about with Kazuki-ojii-san.

"Oh that. Masato-kun just accompanied me in passing my manuscript to his father's company that is all. You are making it sound like we are doing something _inappropriate_," shrugged Naoko. The question is actually easy. It is not as if Sakura would ask what they did _after _passing her manuscript. Oh, let me rephrase that what _she _did is more accurate.

"Masato-kun eh? So, you are now on first-name basis. Quite fast turn out of events don't you think? Then, will you please explain what this is?" inquired Sakura while holding up a picture in front of them.

Naoko's eyes visibly widened. The color on her face drained as she stared at the horrifying picture. Well, it is not that scary. It does not contain any ghost, monster, a scary creature or anything that can best describe horror.

But for Naoko, this picture is scarier than all of the horrifying stories combined all together.

It's just a picture of her and Masato when she kissed him at the front of her house. The camera was zoomed that it captured the kiss perfectly. The girls stared at the picture as they wondered if the picture whether it is true or fraud.

"Whe-where did you get such picture Sakura?" asked Naoko while stuttering nervously. The girls are now grinning from ear to ear and only God knows what is happening on each other's head. Sakura was the one who had the biggest smile on her face. Her smile is too wide that Naoko is wondering whether her face will start to crack any moment now.

"Eh? This? Let us just say that I got this from my very _reliable _source," smirked Sakura while watching Naoko's eyes squint dangerously. Sakura need not to guess what Naoko is thinking and another evil grin escaped her face. _'Be ready to face hell Kazuki-ojii-san when Naoko-chan find out about this!'_

Naoko let out a very cruel smile. Whoever captured that picture will surely go to hell. Just thinking about the 1001 ways to torture someone makes Naoko shiver in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Kazuki is currently having a pleasant conversation with his friend Takuya when he felt a sudden chill running down his spine. He felt cold sweat run down his face and he suddenly gulped in nervousness.

"Is anything amiss?" asked Takuya worriedly, seeing his best friends break into cold sweat.

"No-nothing. Please do not mind me," smiled Kazuki reassuringly. Takuya was a bit hesitant but let it off. He continued his animated talk with Kazuki while making wild gestures along way. Kazuki smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm but he keeps on thinking about the chill awhile ago. _I really have a bad feeling about this. It feels like someone is thirsting for my blood.'_

Back to the Girl's Wild Night Out

"So what is your question for us Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hmm, let's see. Ah! Have you went somewhere together with your slave? Anywhere would be accepted, and please state where have you gone to," said Sakura.

(Sakura is exempted and Naoko already answered)

"Yes. We went to the Tokyo Theater and later to the amusement park."

"Yes. To the tennis courts and later to my sponsoring charity party."

"Yes. To the Yamazaki Art Gallery."

"Yes. To my dojo."

The girls are all itching to ask why did they go together to such places but they bit their tongue to prevent them from voicing their question. It is bad to cross the line especially now that Naoko is obviously pissed off.

"Okay, so I choose Tomoyo-chan to ask me a question," smiled Sakura. Tomoyo closed her eyes for awhile to ask for a good question when her eyes snapped open and her eyes shone with a sudden rush of excitement.

"Ok, so here's my question. What happened during your visit to the Li Manor?" asked Tomoyo while beaming excitedly. Her eyes are sparkling and her hands are clasped tightly in front or her as she awaits for Sakura's answer. The girls sweat dropped. Trust Tomoyo to get so pumped up when it concerns to her dear Sakura-chan's life.

"I will tell everything to all of you just stop that sparkling eyes Tomoyo, it freaks me out," cringed Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes returned to normal in a few seconds that made the girls sweat drop more. Anyways, Sakura told them all about that happened. How she was welcomed by Yelan-san, how she found out about Xiao-xiao's past, how she faced the elders and breaking the news to him. Sakura ended her story with a laugh when she told the girls how he fainted when she told him about her true identity.

The girls had their mouths drop open as she further retold what happened in the Li Manor. What shocked them further is to find out that Sakura's nemesis, Li Syaoran is actually her childhood best friend! These night's revelations is definitely mind-blowing.

"But how-," Chiharu was about to ask something when she felt Naoko's evil glare towards her. Chiharu gulped nervously as she felt a certain pair of eyes burning a hole on the back of her head.

"Didn't I say that no reactions are allowed? This is your first warning Chiharu, if you are going to make another reaction, I will be forced to let the others see _that_," threatened Naoko. She is still pissed off about the picture awhile ago that is why her temper is not that good now. Chiharu shut her mouth immediately, not wanting to further agitate Naoko.

"Okay guys, enough with that. My question is did you find something personalabout your slave? Yes or no are the only answers however, you should at least state that something that you found out about your partner,"

stated Tomoyo.

(Tomoyo is exempted to answer and Sakura already answered)

"Yes. He is my fiance. (Rika is blushing madly while she said this.)

"Yes. He is already in love with me when I was still 15 years old. He even went as far as to change girlfriends every week just to gather up courage to confess to me. (Chiharu is smiling faintly here as she said this.)

"Yes. He one of a hell kisser. (Meiling is smirking here as she said this.)

"Yes. He is my #1 fan. He read all of my books. (Naoko is also smirking identically with Meiling as she said this.)

"I choose Rika to ask me the question," said Tomoyo. Rika's head snapped back when she heard her name but she smile nonetheless. She is actually praying that Tomoyo will choose her. She is dying to ask that question to Tomoyo anyways.

"Ok, I have been thinking to ask you this question for quite a time now but the chance is not coming. Why did you choose Hiiragizawa-kun to be your slave? What I mean is why _him _of all of them? You can choose Yamada-kun or Hamano-kun since they look kinder than the rest. Something is bothering me Tomoyo-chan, I just don't know what it is," said Rika while looking at Tomoyo straight at the eye.

Tomoyo held gazes with Rika. It is true that Rika-chan is the most mature of all of them. She can sense it very well when something is off.

"You are correct Rika-chan. There is a reason why I chose him instead of the others. You see, I have been watching him all the time. Oh, stop that teasing looks and let me finish. Anyway, I have been watching him all the time because I noticed something strange. His smiles are faked. It is as if he is putting an act just to hide from the others his true feelings. Good thing I found out the cause and helped him move on. I assure you, he is capable of smiling for real now," said Tomoyo while smiling angelically at all of them.

The girls shook their heads at Tomoyo's explanation to them. It is a common thing for Tomoyo to say such things. _'I guess that it is all thanks to you that he is able to smile for real now Tomoyo.'_

"Thank for that honest reply Tomoyo-chan. For my question to everyone, do you find you slave cute?" asked Rika while letting out a mischievous smile for once. It is very rare that you see the gentle Rika show that kind of smile.

(Rika is exempted to answer while Tomoyo already answered.)

"Yes. Especially when he is smiling! He is adorable!"

"No. He is so handsome!"

"Yes. That punk is damn gorgeous but I will die first before I say it face-to face with him."

"No."

The girls sweat dropped at Naoko's straightforward answer but shut their mouth. They pity Yamada-kun now because of what Naoko thought of him. Unknown to them, Naoko is just lying. She actually finds Masato a bit charming. He has this kind of charisma that makes Naoko drawn to him. She will never tell it to them of course. Her reputation would be tainted.

"And now, since I have no option, I will choose Chiharu," said Rika. Chiharu scowled at her.

"You make it sound that you don't want me to ask you a question," said Chiharu while still scowling. Rika just smiled at her and apologized. She is just playing with her of course.

"Whatever. I would just ask you about your beloved fiancé. So care to fill us why did this happen anyways?" inquired Chiharu. Rika reddened in the memory but told it to them nonetheless.

She told them about the reporters, the tennis match, the party, and the announcement. The girls clapped their hands in congratulations while Rika reddened more, if that is possible.

"Ha-ha. Thanks for telling us Rika. Ok guys, my question for you are very simple. Yes or no would be sufficient, however, I would like for all of you to answer me truthfully. I, myself would answer this question so that it would be fair for everyone," said Chiharu seriously.

The girls are confused with Chiharu's seriousness but they promised to answer her truthfully. Chiharu nodded her appreciation.

"Are you in love with your slave?" asked Chiharu in a serious voice. The girls froze for awhile, afraid of what to answer. However, their fears were dissolved by Sakura's confident answer.

"Yes."

"How about you Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo looked unsure but she remembered Eriol's smiling face and she has found her resolve.

"Yes. How about you Rika-chan?" asked Tomoyo while looking at Rika.

"Yes. Chiharu?" Rika glanced at Chiharu.

"Of course I am! I love my boyfriend for Pete's sake! How about you Mei?" Chiharu glanced at Meiling. Meiling is struggling for an answer. Her face shows it all.

"I don't know."

"It is only a matter of yes or no Meiling," said Chiharu, devoid of any emotion. Meiling looked at her friends confusedly. She is not very sure of her feelings for Hayate. They are just together for a week but Meiling found herself attached to him. It is very hard to say if it is love, or just fondness.

"I am not sure yet. I learned my lesson from Syaoran. I fell in love with him once but he rejected me. I need to know more about him before I can say what I feel," said Meiling. Meiling glanced to Naoko.

"Hmmm, don't you think you should find out yourself Masato?" said Naoko while facing her laptop. The girls were confused about Naoko's answer and they soon followed her gaze. Their eyes widened on what they saw.

Naoko's laptop is open and there is a camera blinking on the top of it. There was a sound of shattering glass and a few things falling on the floor. It seems that the guys are watching the _whole _time. The girls wished that the ground would just open up and swallow them alive.

* * *

Ha-ha. So how is it? Please continue your reviews and tune in for more updates. The fun is just starting.

Thanks for all of those who reviewed my story!

Sincerely yours,

~sakurabloosoms18~


	12. The Doom of Destruction

Hey there guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! It seems that most of you are shocked about the sudden turn out of events…

Well, here is the next chapter!

READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Doom of Destruction**

"I believe you owe us an explanation Yanagisawa Naoko," said Meiling while glaring at the culprit. Naoko felt all of the hot glares of her friends but she just shook it off.

"Fine, just don't interrupt me when I start talking," said Naoko while beginning to tell to them the cause of this chaos.

_Flashback_

_Naoko is as usual busily typing on her laptop. She is currently at Starbucks and is trying to finish a new novel of hers. Before she knew it, her chocolate latte is already finished. She was about to stand up and buy more when a cup of the same latte was laid in front of her. She glanced up and she saw someone that she least expected to see at that kind of place._

"_Li? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Naoko while looking at the intruder curiously. The guy looked rather fidgety and nervous and he sat himself directly in front of her._

"_Ah you see Yanagisawa, ah, well…" Syaoran is groping for the right words to say. Naoko just stared at him weirdly. She picked up the latte in front of her and started sipping it with a loud slurping noise._

"_If you are going to say something, ask away. I don't have all the day for your stuttering," said Naoko while still slurping noisily at the cup. Syaoran hesitated for a second but he finally made his resolve. _

"_Well, I am just going to invite you to the Li Manor you know, I am just going to ask a favor," said Syaoran, sounding really nervous._

_Naoko is enjoying him squirming under her penetrating gaze but she really doesn't have all the time in the earth._

"_No need to go in such trouble, if you need something, ask now," said Naoko. Syaoran looked very much troubled and not sure on what to do._

"_Well, since you have nothing to say, please ex-,"_

"_Wait! Ok! Ok! Can you please help us figure out something?" asked Syaoran tentatively. Naoko's eyebrows rose in a perfect arc._

"_Now this is something new. THE great Li Syaoran is asking the help of a mere outcast like me? Have you eaten something bad Li?" said Naoko is an amused voice. Syaoran ignored the sarcasm behind it. It was he who is asking for something. He needs to be a little patient about it. _

"_You see Yanagisawa, to figure out this 'thing', it has to be YOU who will do it," said Syaoran, a little bit more forceful than necessary. Naoko's raised eyebrow twitched. Now THIS is getting interesting._

"_And what could be this 'thing huh, oh almighty Li?" _

_Syaoran ignored the mocking. He took a deep breath and let it out as fast as he can. "!"_

_If it is humanly possible, Naoko's eyebrows rose a little bit more higher to the point that it reached her hairline._

"_Now, now Li. I speak the human language. If you wish to speak in a lunatic way, please spare me," said Naoko in a dry voice. Syaoran closed his eyes in irritation. His patience is wearing thin and he is about to snap any minute now._

"_Curse them for making me do this!" said Syaoran in his mind while thinking of his so called 'friends' who forced him to do this troublesome job._

"_I said, I want you to find out if the girl which we love also loves us," said Syaoran in a slow, and moderate voice._

"_Oho, and why do I come into the picture? Surely, knowing YOU, you have tricks up your sleeve that will surely aid you in finding that out," said Naoko. Again, color slowly drained out of Syaoran's face. This is the question he is dreading of. His answer will surely cost his life. Seeing that there is no escape of this cruel fate, he replied._

"_You see Yanagisawa, It is YOU and YOUR best friends that we are talking about," said Syaoran. Naoko's eyes widened. This can't be happening. There is no way that-_

"_It's true Yanagisawa. I fell in love with Sakura and there is nothing that you can do about it. My other friends did too. Eriol is completely smitten to Daidouji. Tak, of course, is together now with Mihara. Soujiro and Sasaki are engaged. Hayate says he has found his soul mate and heck! The girl he only sees now is my cousin. Oh, and I am going to share to you something interesting Yanagisawa, Masato is obsessed with you. LITERALLY."_

_Naoko's mouth hung open. His revelation about him and his stupid minions shocked her but the latter made her freeze. Masato is in love with her? NO WAY._

"_This is no joke Li. If you think you can use me for you to hurt my-"_

"_We will never hurt them! If you're just gonna help us, we will definitely prove it to you!" exclaimed Syaoran. They both slammed their hands hard on the table that caught the attention of the nearby onlookers. Naoko glared at them all and the crowds shrank on their seat, afraid of Naoko's laser sharp glare. Finally, she calmed down and composed herself._

"_Very well. Since I see that you are determined, I will help you. Syaoran's face beamed. "However, if you would ever hurt any of my friends, I will be your worst enemy. I will hunt you even in the end of the world to make your life miserable. Got it?" _

_Syaoran nodded and Naoko gathered her things and left._

_End of Flashback_

The girls had their mouths hanging open. Now THAT is definitely not your typical story to hear in the mouth of your liar of a friend.

"Are we supposed to believe that Naoko?" asked Meiling with her eyebrows raised dangerously. Outwardly, she is very calm and collected; however, inside she is having an emotional turmoil. Hayate finding her as his soul mate? Is the gate of hell opening up or something?

"Do you want a proof?" asked Naoko while smirking. The girls were confused but Naoko held up a tape recorder. The girls didn't dare to ask where that tape came from and proceeded to hear this truly remarkable event. After finishing it, the girls kept quiet. So it's true. Now, what are they going to do?

Amidst all the thinking, Naoko just reached for a bowl of popcorn and started munching. The girls ignored their friend's pigging out and continued thinking of what to do in this predicament.

"Ne, why don't you just confront them about it? It's much easier that way," said Naoko, now chewing on a few jellybeans. Sakura almost smacked her own head. How come she didn't think of that?

"Anyway, so is everyone in favor of Naoko's plan?" asked Sakura. All of them looked at each other's eyes and nodded.

Now that the plan is set. The next step is to execute it. Now, the boys are in for a bumpy ride.

* * *

Well guys, this chapter is a bit short. Anyways, I will be able to update faster since it is VACATION TIME! Yes! Oh, the next chapter is already up and it is a multi-chapter…

Yours truly,

~sakurablossoms18~


	13. I Dare You

This is a multi-chapter special, since I would like to compensate for my laziness in updating. Please continue on supporting this fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13 I Dare You**

_Syaoran_

He is alone at the garden in the Li Manor, perfecting his techniques. However, his concentration is marred, since he is still thinking of his memories with his dearest Sakura.

"_Ne Xiao-xiao, look! I saw a butterfly!"_

"_Li Xiao Lang! Where are you! Show your face in this instant!"_

"_It hurts Xiao-xiao! Please help me!"_

"_We are leaving xiao-xiao. I will see you again, someday,"_

"_What do you want Li?!"_

"_Are you ok? Why did you let them do this to you?"_

"_It seems, that you have forgotten me Xiao-xiao,"_

"_Yes,"_

The continuous flow of his memories stopped, he heard a movement at his side and his senses were suddenly become alert. He strained his ears to hear any suspicious movement; did I forget to mention to you that it is midnight?

Certainly, no visitor is allowed at this time of the night. He closed his eyes and let his ears do the feeling. The wind blew gently and all he could hear is the rustling of the leaves and the gentle humming of the cicadas. He was about to relax when a strong pair of arms seized him by the arm.

Syaoran's eyes opened suddenly and his muscles became tensed. He fought his way out of this stranger grasp but it was futile. He has to admit, this guy is really strong. After many failed attempts, Syaoran finally fought his way out of his captor's steel grip. He cart wheeled backwards and faced his opponent while eyeing him carefully.

Surprisingly, the stranger didn't move a muscle when he freed from its grasp, instead in remained in its stance. Now, Syaoran had a better view of the stranger, he is wearing an all black outfit and a black cloth was wrapped around his face, totally blocking his face. Now that is what you call suspicious.

"Who are you and how did you get past the security?" asked Syaoran in a cold voice. The stranger didn't budge. Syaoran was about ready to strike when the stranger spoke up, in an eerily familiar voice.

"They let me in," said the stranger. Syaoran's eyebrows rose. They let a stranger in? That is preposterous! Syaoran rushed in. And that is how the two got into a head to head fist fight.

The winds accompanied him, as he threw strong punches and kicks on his opponents face, but not a single attack connected. In return, his opponent threw some simultaneous punches; Syaoran was able to evade them all except for one. An unnoticed kick on his lower abdomen.

Syaoran kneeled on the floor. He clutched his you know, and cursed in rapid Mandarin. However, this suffering man's curses where drowned by a laughter that filled the cold air. Syaoran's head snapped up and he stared at the stranger who is busily clutching its stomach.

"That was so funny Xiao Lang! Ahaha! Who would have thought that the next leader of the Li Clan has a colorful vocabulary! This is really hilarious! Ha-ha!"said the stranger between giggles. Syaoran was confused by the stranger's laughter.

"Do I know you?"

The stranger stopped laughing. He approached me stealthily and for a second I though he was about to smack me but to my surprise, he sat by my side.

"Does it hurt?" the mysterious stranger asked. I shook my head.

"Well, now that I have my revenge, it is time for us to talk Li Xiao Lang," said the stranger while removing the black cloth that hides his face. And to my surprise, it is none other that my childhood friend, and my first love, Kinomoto Sakura!

"Ying-ying? Wha-?!"

My words were cut off by her signaling me to keep quiet. I obliged. We sat there in silence, enjoying the crisp and cold air while staring at the beautiful moon.

"Ne Xiao-xiao"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Her words shocked me. I glanced at her and saw that her gorgeous emerald eyes are staring at mine, searching for an answer. Her beautiful shoulder length brunette hair is gently swaying the winds and the magnificent moon shone above her. All in all, there are no words that can define the goddess before me. With out any hint of hesitation, I gave her my answer.

"I do. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with my entire mind. If you ask for the world, I would give it to you. If you would ask for all the riches in this entire realm, I would die to search for it and give them all to you. I want to grow old with you, to have a big and happy family, to share all my joys and sufferings, to sleep with you every night. I want to die with you," I said in the tenderest voice I could muster.

Sakura's eyes pricked with tears. His words are more than enough for her. However…

"Can you prove it to me?" asked Sakura. I nodded.

"Then, I dare you to court me for a week. If you would be able to make me cry, laugh, angry, sad, and happy, yearn, and feel contented, I would be yours, FOREVER," said Sakura.

There was hesitation on Syaoran's amber orbs. Sakura was about to cry and call punish herself for asking such a selfish request but he beat her o it.

"I will,"

* * *

_Yamazaki_

He is at their art gallery, staring at the beautiful painting before him. He can't believe that the painting before him is truly meant for him. Painted by the love of his life, just to convey an important message to him.

He looked at the shining golden plate that has the information about this marvelous painting.

_Yuki_

_by Mihara Chiharu_

'_To You, I give thy whole heart, thy whole soul, thy whole mind.'_

He smiled at the phrase engraved in the golden plate. He was suddenly surprised by someone hugging him from behind. He was about to fend the stranger off when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Chiharu?"

"How did you know?" asked the person, none other that Mihara Chiharu, otherwise known as The Virtuoso of Asia. She stood beside him and stared at her own masterpiece.

"You have a particular scent, the scent of fresh hyacinth mixed with sandal wood and the fresh scent of summer air," said Yamazaki while snaking his hands on his girl friend's waist. Chiharu smiled and leaned at him.

They both stood there, just staring at the painting which brought them together. SHE painted it to express her feeling for him. HE received it and cherished it with his heart.

" Ne Tak, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Yamazaki stared at his girl friend incredulously. "Why would I confess my undying to love for you in front of those crowds if I didn't love you?"

"Then, prove it," said Chiharu, her chin defiant and her shoulders squared in determination. Yamazaki was confused by his girl friend's behavior but agreed nonetheless.

"I dare you to stay away form me for a week and go to Hawaii of wherever you would like to go. If you didn't engage yourself to any hot girl there for a week, I promise to stay faithful to you no matter what may happen," said Chiharu.

I glanced at her in shock, hoping that she is just joking. However, seeing that her captivating burgundy orbs are not lying, he steeled himself to make a decision. He nodded.

* * *

_Soujiro_

He is at the tennis courts, having a practice match with a fellow player. Sweat is glistening down his face because of the scorching hotness of the day. He first called time out to his opponent.

He panted slowly, now sitting at the bench, under the scorching sun. He felt someone offering a cold and refreshing drink towards him. Still not opening his closed his eyes; he murmured his thanks and drank the water greedily. Once his thirst was quenched, he opened his eyes to thank again the person who gave him water when his eyes widened in shock.

"It's a rather hot day isn't it?" said Rika while plopping down beside him. She is wearing a sports outfit today, with a matching white sun visor. She was out in a jog and when she saw him having a match, she stopped for awhile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Soujiro, mildly surprised by her surprise visit. There was a blush present on her cheeks; he wondered whether the reddening of her cheeks is just caused by the hot weather or something else.

"I came here to ask you a question," said Rika, while her cheeks still blushing wildly. Soujiro has his eyebrows raised but remained quiet nonetheless.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

It is a good thing I was finished drinking or else I would have spitted all the contents of my mouth that time. I once again glanced at my shy fiancé, however all I saw was a beautiful, and proud lioness, ready to pounce at her prey. I gulped; it seems that my mouth suddenly became dry. Strange, I just drank water; nevertheless, I gave her my truthful answer.

"I do,"

"Then, would you prove it to me?" asked Rika. I was a bit unsure of where is this getting but I nodded at her, once I have set my mind on something, I would never back out.

"I dare you to teach the kids in my charity some tennis," said Rika. I almost smiled at her request, it is too easy, I was about to say when she held up her hand and gestured me to keep quiet.

"You need to teach them tennis AND they need to win in a tournament, CHAMPION. Understand?" said Rika. I had my mouth hanging open, how am I supposed to do that?

However, as I said before, I never back out, even if I will experience hell….

* * *

_Hayate_

I was alone in the park. For some reason, I wanted to have a stroll around the park and breathe the fresh air. As I was taking my stroll, I watched the kids happily running around, trying to catch one another. One little girl suddenly tripped ad I rushed to help her.

"Are you ok little angel?" I asked, holding her up. To my surprise, the girl didn't even cry. I put her down and she just dusted her dirtied clothes. I was about to leave her alone when I saw the huge scrape on her knee.

I picked her up again, ignoring her protests and sat her down in the nearby bench. Good thing I always bring with me some band aid, I grabbed one from my pocket and proceeded on cleaning her wound. At last I was finished, and was about to leave her when I felt someone tugging my shirt.

"Thank you very much onii-chan," said the little girl. I looked at the child before me and crouched low, now I am in the same level with her.

"You're welcome, my dear little angel. Just be careful in the future ok?" I said. She nodded and I sent her off again. Now, her playmates gathered around her and asked if she was ok. I was about to turn around when I heard the voice that I was dreading to her for the last few weeks.

"Oi,"

"I think that is not the proper way to greet someone Li-san,"

"Ha! And since when did you become such a polite person huh, Kurosawa?" Meiling said.

"Well, one needs to be polite sometimes isn't it?" I managed to smirk even if inside, I was in turmoil. What is she doing here?

"I saw what you did awhile ago," she said, now walking towards the deep forest. I followed her, watched as she walked gracefully to the heart of the forest. I feigned ignorance, but all I got from her is a smirk.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. She stared at me, probably trying to discern something, I stared back at her. With those fiery red orbs of hers, I will never lose interest in staring at it for the rest of my life.

"Would you mind if I ask a question?"

"You already are doing so," I said. She ignored my teasing tone and continued to walk.

"Do you feel anything for me?"

I froze at her sudden question. So that traitor Syaoran disclosed it to her! That idiot! I battled with myself for awhile before I let out my answer.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do,"

"Can you prove it to me?" she asked. I hesitated, prove it to her? How?

"Simple, just help me in the dojo," I was about to celebrate with her easy dare but she cleared her throat to ask for more.

"AND you need to be celibate for a week, which means no girls, no flings, no kisses, no hugs and any other form of physical, mental or any contact with the opposite sex. Got it?"

My eyes grew wide. Is this woman insane or what? Me, celibate? Are you kidding me? But seeing this beautiful woman in front of me, my defiance wavered. In the end, I admit my defeat. Well, who could resist the woman who has been invading your dreams for the past week? And these dreams led him to change his boxer shorts twice a night.

* * *

_Masato_

He is in the nearby bookstore, buying Midnight Kiss's latest best selling novel, 'On to the Depths of Darkness'. As usual, it made its way to the top best sellers and Yanagisawa has yet won another award.

I paid the book and made my way to my secret hideout. In this place, where there is no one aware of, I often do my reading of Midnight Kiss's latest novel.

I was in the most crucial part of the novel when I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I snapped my book shut and was about to glower at the person on the other line when I heard I very familiar voice.

"Are you reading my book?" said the person on the other line. I nodded.

"Well then, I don't need to prolong your eagerness to finish it. I am just here to ask you a question," Naoko said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to be yours?"

Masato blushed by her straightforward question. However, since this is Yanagisawa Naoko we are talking about I guess it is to be expected.

"Yes,"

"Then prove it. I dare you to write a novel for me, and certainly not a mystery. I had enough of that already. A romance perhaps? And if this book will hit the top of the charts and manage to win an award, I will be yours, until the end. Is that clear?"

I was having doubts in my heart. Me, writing a book? Now, that's a bit unbelievable. But doing it for her will certainly change some things. I accepted it and snapped my phone shut.

First and foremost, I need to finish the book first, the thinking will go later.

* * *

_Eriol_

He was alone, playing the piano at the Tokyo Theater, hoping to convey his real emotions at a certain raven haired girl. At last, he pressed the last notes and the song was finished. He heard a clapping and he turned abruptly towards his unnoticed spectator.

"That was fabulous, Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo while smiling brightly tpwards him.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan"

He gestured her to sit down beside him and he taught her some pieces he knew. Together, they both created beautiful music.

"Ne, Eriol-kun, is it ok if I would ask you something?

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Without any hesitation, he answered.

"I do,"

"Then, will you prove it to me?"

"How?"

"Make up with your father, and do a performance, especially for him," said Tomoyo.

Eriol's sapphire orbs hardened. "Now that is quite impossible Tomoyo-chan," I said.

She smiled at me sadly. She cupped my cheeks and forced me to look at her.

"Eriol-kun, free yourself from the past. Live the present and always look forward to the future," she said to me. Her lavender orbs were looking at me tenderly that is why I nodded slowly. Hoping to do what she says and break free from my dark past.

* * *

Well, this is quite long. Hope it can compensate for my laziness for the past months….

So what do you think? If you have any suggestions regarding the dares of the guys, please don't hesitate to PM me.

Eternally and truly yours,

~sakurablossosm18~


	14. 1st Act: Syaoran's One Week of Love

To **Romantic Haberdashery-san, **aww, you got me there! Ha-Ha. I apologize for my mistakes, anyways, let it slip onegai? Ahaha…

Anyways guys, as I promised, I would update sooner, so here is it!

READ AND REVIEW.

**Chapter 14: 1****st**** Act: Syaoran's One Week of Love**

* * *

_Cry_

* * *

Syaoran's POV

We are currently at the Li Manor, and it is a very dreary day today. Since Sakura insisted to me in proving my love for her, I thought the whole weekend how would I execute my dare nicely.

She dared me to make her **cry**, **laugh**, **angry**, **sad**, and **happy**, **yearn**, and **feel contented** at the EXACT order. For God's sake! How am I supposed to accomplish that? However, since I am in no position to complain, here am I sitting at the living room, showing to Sakura something that I never shared to somebody else. My father and I together in a video.

I actually felt a little awkward on showing her these, since these videos are my most prized possessions, even okaa-san and my sisters didn't even saw it once. Outo-san gave it to me when I was still 7 years of age. It seems father knew that someday, he will leave us and he left a reminder of him, for me.

There are actually 3 tapes. The first on containing and my father and I in a fishing trip in the nearby river. I remember it clearly, as if it only happened yesterday.

It was at the hottest day of the month. I am busily fanning myself, trying to free myself from the scorching heat. I am supposed to have training with Wei that day; however, I decided not to go, since I can't stand the heat.

To my great surprise, father invited to me to come with him in his fishing trip. Since I have nothing to do, I tag along. That was the most enjoyable summer I had. We caught so many fish that our buckets seem to weigh a ton.

Outo-san laughed at me when I stumbled with my bucket because of the weight of the fishes, before I knew it, I fell on the river. I was sitting there, dripping wet when I saw my father laughing as if there is no tomorrow. Due to my bruised ego, I splashed water on him.

At first I thought he was going to be angry but I did a double-take, before I knew it happened, there was a great amount of water splashed on my face. He grinned at me, the same grin that I possess today. We splashed ourselves with so much water that we came home that afternoon dripping wet.

Okaa-san just laughed at us and made us change our clothes, since we may catch cold. That night, we had a barbeque party, eating all the fish we caught. There, I saw myself hungrily wolfing a roasted fish with my father's arm slung on my shoulders.

Those were the good times in my life. Outo-san is a rare person you would meet in this world. I feel so honored to be his son. We had so many good times together; I felt melancholy when he left us.

Tch! Those stupid elders are really spawns of the devil! After my father's funeral, they just yanked me around and commanded me to train relentlessly! I am still a child! I want to play! I want to experience the happiness of being a child! I miss Ying Fa! But all of those were taken away from me! My whole life, they ruined it!

End of POV

Syaoran was too preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't see his companion let tears drop. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura is actually watching Syaoran, watched as his eyes began to well up with unshed tears. Tears that were hidden for the past ten years.

She stared at him as he clenched his fist too tightly that she can see his knuckles turn white and bloody red liquid oozing. "I knew the feeling of loosing someone, it was horrible. As if you feel like you're being pulled in a dark, endless pit.

Slowly, the girl reached out, pulled the bitter boy in her arms. Rocking him back and fourth, whispering reassurances to the miserable boy. He leaned to her, she held him. They stayed there, completely seeking comfort with the company of each other. He poured his heart out and she shed tears. Not tears of pity, not tears of sympathy. But tears of regret, regret for not being there for him when he needed her most…

_

* * *

_

Laugh

* * *

Syaoran's POV

The next day, contrary on what happened yesterday, this day was a sunny day. A perfect day to take a stroll in the park and get away from the daily stresses in life. Yesterday's happenings were chosen not to mention. They hoped to keep it on treasure it within their hearts.

Since I need to make her laugh today, I chose to bring her to guess what? A movie house! Oh, and I chose the recent romance movie out in the cinemas, I think its title is "With You" or was it "Without You"? I forgot, well I think you are wondering whether why the hell would I bring her to watch a romantic when I am supposed to make her laugh? Well, it is not just you who does wonder… SHE also wondered, but I said it was a surprise.

Besides, true to what I predicted, we are both laughing our asses out in our seats. Apparently, we BOTH found the movie a little bit corny to our taste…

We stared at the wide screen before us, munching a bucketful of popcorns, our eyes glued to the scene before us.

Well, there was a particular scene there that really made us, ugh, lose our control.

**WITH YOU/WITHOUT YOU MOVIE**

**SCENE V**

**Marie:** I had enough with your lies Andrew! You promised forever to me! Now, you're forever vanished like the smog in air!

**Andrew:** Forever? What is forever exactly? I said "I will dedicate this for Ever'! What the hell are you talking about woman?

**THE END**

Well, as I said before, we kind of lose our control on this one. Sakura let out an unladylike snort and the popcorn in her mouth suddenly burst out as she let out a throaty laugh. At least, I just hit the arm rest _lightly_ well not THAT light since the metal kind was kind of bent.

We stopped abruptly when all of the others stared at us weirdly, we chose to excuse ourselves. Once out of the theater, we burst out laughing and I sent her home, as we used to do before, hand-in-hand.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

_

* * *

_

Angry

* * *

Syaoran's POV

Well, this dare is kind of hard to execute. I am alone in the Starbucks, thinking of a new plan. How am I supposed to make her angry? Throw insults to her? Steal her belongings? Tease her to no end? I almost went ballistic when I felt someone tapping my shoulders. I glanced up and there I saw the guy I didn't expect to see at that time.

"Touya? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same. Don't you have classes today?" said Touya. He sat directly in front of me and he ordered a vanilla frappe, his favorite. When his order came, he sipped slowly, probably trying to figure out my current predicament.

"What's up?"

"How do you know?"

"I always know it when you are thinking of something Syao,"

"Since you are so great, well, care to tell me exactly what I am thinking about?"

"You are thinking of my sister,"

I froze. I was sipping my chocolate frappe when he said that. I glanced at him and I saw that he still sipping his frappe, as if it's nothing.

"How do you know?"

"I just know,"

"Are you against it?"

"No"

"Do you approve of it?"

"Of course, just don't hurt Kaijuu. Or else you will be my enemy,"

"Kaijuu? Sakura?"

"Yeah. That's my nickname to her. Actually, she becomes really angry when I call her that, there are steams coming out of her ears and her face goes red. Heck! She is so amusing!" chuckled Touya. Syaoran's amber eyes twinkled.

"She gets angry when you call her Kaijuu?"

"Totally!"

"Thanks Touya got to go. See you around," with that Syaoran unceremoniously left and paid for his drink. Touya just raised his eyebrows at his friend's eccentric behavior.

Meanwhile, Syaoran just smiled today, he would certainly make his cherry blossom **ANGRY**.

Well, I just said it. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

Ah, yes, you deserve a better explanation of what happened. Well, just imagine this scenario in your head ok?

A boy invited the girl to shop and the girl agreed. The girl and the boy went shopping and the girl saw this really cute dress. She dragged the boy and fitted the dress, hoping to impress the boy. Instead of complimenting her, the boy suddenly said the magic words and she stormed out there, as fast as the speed of light.

Well, just guess for yourself what the magic word is.

**HINT:** It is a six-letter word that will certainly infuriate our dearest cherry blossom. Oh, and this originated from his beloved brother. Can you guess it?

_

* * *

_

Sad

* * *

Sakura's POV

Mou, I really hate him! How dare he say that to me, in front of those people! Uggh! I really need to vent my frustration into something! Just thinking of him makes me more irritated! But the more I think of him, the more I feel sad. I wonder why?

I picked up a novel given to me by Tomoyo-chan a month ago. She said that I should read it when I am confused with my feelings. Since I am now, I curled up into my windowsill and began reading.

_The story is all about a little village girl who was forced to come to the city and be a scullery maid because of their poverty. There she experienced all sorts of torture: hunger, thirst, physical abuse and other kinds of immoral doings. However, she remained strong. She always thought of her family and their condition, and there she is, standing up as if nothing happened._

_Time has passed, the once little village girl transformed into a beautiful and kind hearted lady. All of their neighbors love her for her kindness and grace. However, one day, a terrible illness struck her. All of her neighbors and friends tried to help her, but her cruel mistress didn't let anyone heal her. _

_Alas, the good lady died. All the people in their place mourned for her, friends, neighbors, fellow workers, and her family mourned for her. Amidst the funeral, there was a strange lady dressed in all black approached her body. Then, the most wondrous thing happened._

_Little did the people know that the beautiful lady had a lover. At the middle of the night, the two would sneak out and meet at the lake in the forest. Unfortunately, the man failed to show up for a week that led to the illness of the lady. At this moment, the strange lady clad in black is actually a wood nymph, watching over the two lovers. The nymph took pity on the lady and brought her to the woods, where the lovers meet. _

_The lady's lover is actually the prince of the forest. He always sees the lady, crying every night and he found himself slowly falling in love with her. Because of his heart's yearning for the lady's love and attention, he donned a mortal's disguise and introduced himself to the damsel-in-distress._

_They were happy, and contented in each other's arms. However, the higher ups knew that the prince broke the rule. He is not supposed to fall in love with a mere mortal, and they imprisoned him. After awhile, the prince found out about what happened to his love and he fell into a deep grief. _

_How, the wood nymphs felt the prince's suffering and they all agreed to bring the lady to their prince. In the end, the higher ups, saw that their prince is happy with the mortal lady, that is why they let him go, but for a great price. He needs to give up his power and authority over the spirit world and live the life pf being a human._

_The prince did not hesitate. He gave up his powers and authority and lived the life of a human at the side of his resurrected wife and their children. They may not have a happy ending, but they surely found the contentment in their lives._

_THE END_

I snapped the book shut. Before I knew it, it's already dark. I stretched and looked at the alarm clock, it read 7:00 p.m. Somehow, the story made me realize something. Love truly conquers everything, even life and after life.

I envy the lady. She found true love. Her lover gave her the life that she wished for. I wonder if I would be able to find someone like him. I thought of Syaoran. Despite my anger for him of what he did yesterday, somehow, I feel alone, and **sad**…

Where are you now Xiao-xiao? Why do you make me feel this way? Why?

_

* * *

_

Happy

* * *

Sakura's POV

The next day, I woke up feeling depressed. Syaoran didn't even call or text me. I expected at least an apology from him but I waited for nothing. I glanced at my side when I noticed a bunch of purple hyacinth on my table. I picked it up and touched its beautiful petals. There was a note attached to it, I realized.

_To my dearest cherry blossom,_

_I am sorry for what I did a few days ago… I know that you are wondering why I did that. It's a dare and I have no choice. I want to show you how serious I am to you. I didn't contact you yesterday because I knew that you would be sad if I didn't explain my horrendous action._

_I am sorry, and I love you…_

_Hoping for your kind understanding,_

_LS_

_P.S. Do you want to know why it is purple hyacinth? Look it up in the net, it has a meaning. I'll meet you later at 8, I am taking you somewhere fun ok? Take care._

I smiled. Syaoran is such a sweet guy. Looking at the flowers again, I dressed up, since it's still quite early, I want to find out what it means.

Therefore, here I am, drinking coffee and busily tapping keys on my laptop, trying to decipher the hidden meaning of purple hyacinth. The result made me smile…

PURPLE HYACINTH means **I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow.**

Before I knew it, it is almost 8 so I got ready. While dressing up, I remembered Syaoran's note, and a beautiful smile showed up once again on my face. I went to the kitchen and I saw Kaho-nee-chan cooking breakfast, outo-san reading the daily paper, Shiki munching his breakfast and onii-chan drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sakura-chan,"

"Good morning, Sakura-san,"

"Good morning nee-chan,"

"Morning, Kaijuu,"

I greeted good morning to everyone, not forgetting to send a kick on onii-chan's foot. He yelped in pain and spilled his coffee on the table. He glared daggers at me while I sent him a sickening sweet smile. Outo-san and Kaho-nee-chan just laughed at our silly antics.

We are peacefully eating breakfast when onii-chan just destroyed the peace.

"So, are you going on a date with Syaoran?" said onii-chan. I almost choked on the bacon that I am munching, Kaho-nee-chan immediately came to my aid and offered me a glass of water. After everything has been ok, I sighed in relief.

"So it's true?" said Kaho-nee-chan, oh, she is wearing that infuriating smile again. The smile that is translated into, "I knew it" or "Didn't I say so?". Anyways, I just ignored them and munched my breakfast.

"Ne, Aunty Sakura, is you and Syao-nii-chan lovey dovey now?" asked Shiki innocently. All of the elderly giggled at what my nephew said, except for me, I am blushing as red as tomato.

I just endured their teasing and finished my food. I made my goodbye, and left that evil house. Not without hearing their maniac laughs.

I met up, Syaoran and he once again apologized, and a fresh batch of purple hyacinths on his hand. I gladly accepted it and assured him that he is forgiven. The smile that lit up his face made me feel warm inside. What is this feeling? I don't know.

He took me to an amusement park. There we had a really good time. We rode the "Flying Fiesta', the "Moniker', the "Whizzing Bumblebee" and many others. Syaoran won for me a cute lion bear and of course, I hugged him excitedly. I was so happy and thrilled!

Time has passed and before we knew it, it's already dark. I pleaded Syaoran to take me into one last ride. The Ferris wheel.

The world is like a pendulum, I thought. It keeps going back and forth, but it will soon stop, of course, not everyone's lives will stop, only few. Nevertheless, as we all live, it simply goes back and forth. Now staring at the lights at the city, I thought of how my life changed by just being with the man in front of me.

I looked at him. He is staring at the beautiful lights below. Lights illuminated on his captivating amber orbs. 'I love this guy' I thought. Before I knew it, I leaned closer and kissed him in the lips. The twilight lights basking us with their colorful luminescence…

* * *

_Yearn_

* * *

Sakura's POV

After that wonderful trip together at the amusement park, I am now sure of my feelings for him. I really LOVE him. My heart tells me so. His charm, his smile, his kindness, his care, his personality… I love him in all aspect. I smiled happily, as I thought of our sweet kiss.

I quickly snatched my phone to see if he left any message to me, sadly, there is none. I hung my head in disappointment. I dove to my bed again and slept, dreaming of him…

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and there I saw Shiki, towering over my head. I sat up and glanced my clock, 12 in the after noon?! Well, I guess that explains why my over energetic nephew is waking me up already. I thanked him and dressed up.

No new message. Again.

I read again the novel Tomoyo gave to me. I am still in the first page, staring at the first paragraph and looking idly at the first sentence. What is the first word again? Whatever. I am just thinking of him. His smile, his hugs, the feeling of his warm hands on mine…

My God, I truly miss him. I miss his touch, his smile, his voice, his hugs… I am **yearning **for Li Syaoran…

May God have mercy…

_

* * *

_

Content

* * *

Blossom-chan's POV

Ok, so here we are, at the last dare of our favorite heroine to her suitor. 1st dare, make her cry, was accomplished. 2nd dare make her laugh, also accomplished! Same for the 3rd and 4th, make her angry and sad, mission accomplished! 5th and 6th dare, happy and yearn success! And for the last one, make her feel content.

Hmm, Syaoran here is having a hard time to make dear Sakura content. He thought of many things to satisfy Sakura-chan but no idea seems good enough. And so, here I am, to the rescue! I just kind of butted in and whispered to Syaoran some things and whalah! There! He has a great idea already! So, sit back and enjoy the last part of **Syaoran's One Week of Love**.

Apparently, Syaoran-kun heeded my advice and made his last day of courting a 'romantic' one. So he personally asked for my help to organize some things for him, which I gladly accepted.

_First Part of the Plan_: _Take Sakura to the Designated Place._

Being the good author I am, I gladly took the initiative to lead Sakura-chan to the designated place of their meeting. I introduced myself of Syaoran's cousin of course, and gave her a make over.

She is wearing a stunning gown, appearing to be merely sheath of white silk but it is made especially for Sakura, hugging her curves perfectly. There were some sorts of cherry blossom beads elaborately decorating its bodice, which gave the look of a gentle and graceful lady.

Of course, light make up was applied by yours truly, her hair just simply let down which are curled at the ends and an adorable cherry blossom clip holding it in its place. She wore a pair of silver high heels and there she is! Ready to stun anyone in her path!

I took her to the place, blind folded of course; the surprise is yet to start.

_Second Part of the Plan: Give her the Flowers_

Once again, I am making my appearance! Yey! Anyway, the flowers that I am about to give her are not that oh so simple. There are five flowers and each represent Syaoran's whole being.

I removed her blindfold. She looked quite shocked at seeing me but she said nothing. I gestured for her to stand and I led her to a beautiful heart-shaped figure, made of thousands of flower petals. There, Syaoran is seated, wearing a handsome black tuxedo, his eyes closed, as if waiting for his death sentence.

I seated Sakura in front of him, and grabbed the tray at my side, containing the five flowers. I briefly explained to Sakura about these flowers and ahe nodded once she understood.

Now, Syaoran stood up and picked the first flower. He stood up; still eyes closed and situated himself in front of Sakura. I am now wondering how he did it but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Sakura, this **red carnation** represents my** heart**. _My hearts aches for you_ and yours only. Every time I think of you, my heart seems like it skips a beat, but when I am not with you, it feels as if it is empty.

He grabbed the second one.

"This **arbutus **represents my **mind**. _Thee I only love. _Even if I grow old, thee I only love. Even if the sun refused to shine, thee I only love. Even if the heavens above us don't approve of this, thee I only love.

The third one was presented.

"**Pink camellia**, I chose this to represent my **soul**. _Longing for you_. My soul longs for your acceptance. I long for your love, your care, your guidance in my life. Even at my death, I will still long for your beautiful smile.

I gave him the fourth one.

"**Azalea, **my **body** seems to be drawn to it. _Take Care of Yourself for Me._ If we are not destined to be together, please take care of yourself for me… I promise to be always there for you but would you have me there? Please, always look after yourself.

And the last one…

"My love, here is the last one, **primrose**, which represents my **feelings**. _I Can't Live Without You. _You have my heart, my mind, my soul, my body. I am yours and yours alone. I hope you will be mine too…

With tears escaping his eyes, he left Sakura, and kissed her at the forehead.

_Third Part of the Plan: Decision Time_

I gave Sakura a few moments to dry her tears and meditate. After five minutes, I approached her again, and presented three flowers in front of her.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked her voice raspy because of her crying.

"Each flower symbolizes something Kinomoto-san, the first one represents of your reciprocation of his feelings. The second one represents your rejection of him, and the third represents time, of you asking for more moment to decide what you feel. I am going to leave you first Kinomoto-san, to decide. However, I am just going to give you ten minutes to decide," I said.

"Why?" she asked. Feeling a bit shocked. I smiled bitterly at her.

"15 minutes from now, Syaoran-kun is scheduled to fly to Hong Kong. If you rejected him, he would fly back to Hong Kong and marry the girl he is arranged with. If you accept his feelings, he would fly back to Hong Kong and refuse the marriage. If you ask for more time, he would fly back to Hong Kong and reschedule the marriage. Well, then, I am going to leave you now," I bowed at her and left her in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, I approached Syaoran who is now sitting at the grass, wearing a faraway look on his face.

"Do you think she will accept it?" he asked me. I glanced at him and I saw his depression. I just placed my hands on his, reassuring him.

"Everything will be alright," I said. He smiled back at me and resumed that faraway look in his face. We stayed in silence for awhile. I glanced at my clock and saw that it is time. I stood up, with Syaoran following me closely, his steps heavy, dreading of her answer.

_Fourth Part of the Plan: Her Answer_

"Are you ready with your answer now Kinomoto-san?" I asked her. She glanced at me and nodded. I turned back and gestured Syaoran to sit down again.

I gave the tray once again to Sakura. She whispered something to me and I nodded. I put down the tray first and went towards Syaoran to blindfold him. He was resisting at first but since I said that it is Sakura's wish, he relented.

I held up the tray in front of Sakura. I am quite nervous of her answer. She smiled beautifully at me and picked up _that _flower.

_Fifth Part of the Plan: The Aftermath _

Hi guys! It's me blossom-chan again. Well I am just licking my ice cream cone right now; it sure is hot in the Philippines! Anyway, I know that most of you are wondering about what Sakura-chan's answer was. Well here is a recap of what happened.

_Flashback_

_Sakura approached the blindfolded Syaoran. She placed the flower at his hands and whispered something._

"_I am sorry Xiao-xiao," said Sakura and she walked away. She threw me a smile once again and turned around to leave._

_Meanwhile, Syaoran is depressed. Up until now, he still didn't remove his blindfold. It seems that he is crying since I can see the dampness of the cloth. I just shook my head. I approached him and removed his blindfold for him._

_He has his eyes closed and he brought his hands upon his face. _

"_Why Sakura? Why? It hurts so much…" asnd so he rambled on and on to his broken heart. I just rubbed his back in sympathy. At last, he stopped crying._

"_Thank you," he said._

"_Are you finished now, crybaby?" I asked dryly. He was about to snap at me when he noticed something strange. Finally!_

_Instead of the multi-layered yellow color of the __**yellow carnation**_, _he saw the pure white petals of the __**ambrosia. **__Does it mean that-?_

_He glanced at me for confirmation and I nodded at him in encouragement. He immediately broke into a run. I just smiled at him and proceeded to clean up their mess. Well, I just sort of guessed of what happened next. _

_Syaoran is running wildly, trying to locate the petite figure of the girl. At last, he saw her and his smile was wide. He ran fast and hugged the love of his life behind._

"_Hi," he said breathlessly._

"_Hello," was all she said. Syaoran wasted not time at all and kissed her passionately which she gladly returned. When they broke apart, she was smiling broadly at him._

_End of Flashback_

So in the end, Syaoran and Sakura flew to Hong Kong together. Apparently, Sakura wanted to say **sorry **to Syaoran-kun's fiancé. Hmm, that's what she told to me.

Anyways, this is blossom-chan, signing off. Oh, and don't forget to review ok? I will be waiting :)


	15. 2nd Act: Yamazaki's Trip to Temptation

Well guys, just an **important announcement**. I just deleted the AN part so the chapters were moved. Some may be wondering why the notice said that I updated but the chapters remained unchanged. Well, just informing you to avoid confusion.

Anyways, I dedicate this story to my loyal readers, **twinklejade-chan, chocomonkey1018, saicy, l3va, sakura240, suikahime, ellabelle, cheng, korin-chan07, romantic haberdashery, xXsakuratenshixX, jasmine, crosakura, suyi, jojochou0128** and everyone else who keep on supporting this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS….

**2****nd**** Act: Yamazaki's Trip to Temptation Isle **

_

* * *

_

Monday

* * *

Yamazaki's POV

Okay, welcome to my brilliant mind you invader! In here, you would see my brilliant mind deduce the cause of my girl friend's eccentric personality. Why you ask? Well, my girl friend just dared me to set off to the temptation isle for one week! Forgive my swearing but DAMN! Is my girl friend insane or what?

Anyways, since it is I who accepted it and try to prove something, I am in no position to argue isn't it? May God guide me to accomplish this hair-raising task…

Or else, I need to face the wrath of Satan's daughter A.K.A. MIHARA CHIHARU. So Boracay, here I come!

(**AN: Just so you know guys, Boracay is located in the Philippines. At first, I thought of sending Yamazaki to Hawaii, however, how I am going to write a story if I don't even know what Hawaii is like! Therefore, here I am, writing my story, which has the setting of Boracay's sand white beaches. Not that I am promoting my country, it's just that I am clueless of Hawaii ok?)**

* * *

_Tuesday_

* * *

Yamazaki's POV

Well, at least I am now at the one of the best beaches in the world, with _White Beach _as its main tourism beach. At least, I won't be bored. I can go wind surfing and kite surfing/ kite boarding since it is quite windy today.

According to what I heard from the _willing _stewardess during my flight, it is an exciting place, Boracay that is. I am a bit upset of Chiharu's dare, since she thinks that I am off again to my playboy ways, but I guess I can't shake off that feeling out of her.

It's not that I jump on the bed on every woman I see, _they _are the one who jumps into mine. Well, being the generous man I am, I just give them what they ask for. It's not MY fault. Ok, it's not ENTIRELY my fault, happy?

It's quite hot here I noticed. However, there is no other thing that is hotter than that chick wearing that endearing red two piece bikini. With that curly waist-length black hair of hers, with matching hazel eyes, and that oh-so, hot body of hers, I bet she can get all of the men in the world, including ME.

Just imagining myself running my fingers to those luscious curls of hers, my hands roaming around her body, trying to find its secrets, my mouth on hers-

Oh, shit! True to her word, Chiharu really has a right to doubt me for my fidelity! Oh, no I am committing a major sin! Oh My God! Please help me! Please fend all of the evils around me; please fend all of the evils around me….

It seems that God is not available at that moment, because the devil herself is walking towards my way…

_

* * *

_

Wednesday

* * *

Yamazaki's POV

Again, invader, welcome to the rotting mind of the great Yamazaki Takashi the cheater! Curse all of the gods of temptation! It's a good thing that I got a hold of myself at the last minute before doing something that will surely make me regret for the rest of my life!

_Flashback_

"_Hello," said the mysterious lady in perfect English. Well, being an educated young man I am, I quite understand the language._

"_Hi,"_

"_Well, why does a handsome man like you here, alone?" asked the devil. She sat beside me and I smelled the familiar hyacinth scent that I smell on Chiharu. God forbid me but I just want to kiss this irresistible temptress and lay her on my bed!_

"_Ugh, I am in a kind of vacation alone, ha-ha," said Yamazaki. He is really nervous now because the temptress leaned closer and rubbed her breasts against Yamazaki's arms. Yamazaki looked away for a second but one can't resist the perfect view of a busty woman's assets now would he? He is just man for God' sake! _

"_Oh, is that so? By the way, I am Cassandra, how about you loverboy?" said the catty woman in a sultry voice. Now that evoked something inside Yamazaki, something that makes his private part aroused._

"_Aha-ha, I am Takashi. Well, its nice meeting you Miss Cassandra but I need to do something important. Please excuse me!" said Yamazaki hurriedly and he dashed as fast as he could. Is it just his imagination or did she say something?_

"_See you again, Takashi, my loverboy," said the woman while letting out a sexy smirk. She stood up and made her way out of there, not without shooting the guy in front of her a suggestive smile._

_End of Flashback_

I need to stay away from her. I need to forget about her cascading black curls, her captivating hazel orbs, her sweet and luscious body, her-

Shit! Not again! That woman would really be the death of me! Why am I feeling this way! Chiharu, why did you have to send me to this hellish place! Why??????

_

* * *

_

Thursday

* * *

Chiharu's POV

Tch! That guy is certainly insufferable! How could he suck on a woman's flirting that easily! I bet he would not even refuse if a woman would just offer her body to him! So much for, **"Why would I confess my undying to love for you in front of those crowds if I didn't love you?" **Love my ass!

Oh, you're here. Are you wondering what the hell I am talking about? Oh, I am just thinking of that **bullshit **boy friend of mine. Forgive my profanities but I just can't control myself!

He sucked to her like a leech! A fucking sucking leech! Ughh! I bet you're wondering how I would know my boy friend's cheating on me, well let's just say that **I **am the one who he was cheating with!

When he accepted my dare, I was a bit shocked honestly. I thought that he would flatly refuse on my dare, since I thought that he would still carry out his playboy ways even if he were with me already. Takashi is not the type who let a woman tie him with her.

And so, I followed him. Why else? How would I know if he's not cheating with me if I didn't see it with my own eyes? I dyed my black hair and wore hazel contact; believe those things are really irritating. Anyways, I thought of a plan to test him and Poof! The result just presented itself to me.

At first, I admired him for the first day since he just toured around and never had a direct contact with the opposite sex. The next day, I set out to test his endurance. I donned my most daring bikini and totally made myself unrecognizable. I even altered my voice to avoid suspicions. Such a sucker! He is obviously falling from my flirting. If he stayed just a minute there, I would have smacked him there and do some karate and knock him out. Mei said that I could pass as a 3rd Dan.

I would just continue the plan and let us see if he would fall into my trap. Prepare yourself Takashi!

_

* * *

_

Friday

* * *

Chiharu's POV

Oh, you're here again. Tch. Don't you have something more productive to do in your life that snooping on other's lives? Heck, find yourself a man or a woman or whatever. Just don't you dare lay a finger on my cheater of a boy friend.

Ok, so here I am again, wearing a skimpy one piece swimsuit, and fiery red lipstick, ready to resume my plan. Since you are already here, I am going to give you the privilege to know my 'ultimate plan'.

I am going to approach him and once again, 'flirt' with him. Once he falls into my coaxing, I would lead him to my room and offer him some drinks. Let's see if he would go beyond that.

Oh, I see the crook; let my 'Operation Flirt' commence!

"Hey there loverboy,"

"Mi-miss Cassandra! What a pleasant surprise, ahaha," said the imbecile. I just offered him another sexy smile and seated myself beside him.

"Alone again? Do you have a girl friend?" I let my hands trace the length of his arm and I surely kept my voice enticing. He visibly gulped and looked at me rather _appreciatively._

"Ye-yes, In fact I do,"

"Oh? But why isn't she with you now? Did you have a fight with her?" I asked, now letting my hands roam. My hands reached his hair and I kind of played with it. This dim-witted boyfriend of mine seems to be enjoying my whorish works. How pathetic.

"No, it's just that-," and so he narrated to me how his 'girlfriend' which means ME, dared him to go into a vacation blah-blah-blah. And how he should not cheat on her blah-blah-blah.

"Then, sadly, your girlfriend already won the dare," I whispered on his ears. I bit his earlobe. He shuddered and looked away. I nearly chuckled. Who would ever think that Takashi would react this way on a woman's flirting?

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked. Now, he noticed that we are out in the beach; our bodies pressed so close to each other that we seem to be something inappropriate.

"Oh, you didn't notice? I just asked someone to photograph us, together. In this same position," I said. It is amazing how the color drained so fast on his face. He looked so pale that he seemed to be so sick. He glanced warily and he saw the guy that I asked earlier to take a shot of us. I thanked the guy and he left. I held up the camera to his face.

"What do you need?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. The guilt is visibly seen in his face. I almost regretted my action.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you would ask something in exchange of that photograph,"

"Oh? What makes you think so?"

"I just know. So?"

I just smiled at him. I drank my pineapple shake that is gladly offered to me by a random guy.

"Are you willing to give me _anything_?" He nodded.

"Why are so desperate from keeping this picture from leaking anyway?" I asked at him. I watched the different emotions play on his eyes. Guilt, fear, sadness, wrapped up all together. What is wrong with him?

"Do you remember the dare I said to you awhile ago?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, at first I hesitated on accepting it. On the first place, I was completely satisfied on how our relationship is going on. You see, I am deemed a playboy. I know perfectly well that she still doubts my fidelity. Heck! Who wouldn't? I can surmise that I had approximately 64- no I think it was 65 girlfriends before her," he said to me. Did I tell you that we are completely alone in a bar right now, him drowning himself with too much alcohol? However, I certainly made no move to stop him. I need to hear this. I NEED TO.

"I just became a playboy to gather courage to confess to her. But I didn't think it would me 2 damn long years to gather this 'courage'! Before I knew it, she already left me. We had grown strangely apart and she just left me. When I saw her again, I was about to confront her again but our position in school certainly keeps us from doing so! Damn reputation! Damn status quo! Damn all of them!" he swung another glass of vodka. It was his third bottle now and I can sense that he is already drunk. Deciding that I have heard enough, I proceeded to stop him.

"Come one, stand up now. I'll bring you back-,"

"No! Let me say this first! Mou, you're so unfair Chiharu! Why can't you let me finish what I'm about to say? How many times do I have to say this? _I love you. _I hate it when you always take for granted the things that I do for you. Isn't accepting this dare already a proof on how much I care for you? You're so unfair Chiharu," said Yamazaki before falling asleep.

I just stared at his slumped figure. Somehow hearing his happy-go-lucky boyfriend say such words make her feel a tad of guilty. I paid for the drinks he consumed and I carried him all the way to his room. Good thing that Meiling constantly trained me that carrying a burly teenager is no sweat at all. When I reached his room, I put him down for awhile and searched frantically for his keys. Finally, I found them on his inner pocket and opened his door.

When I settled him on his bed, I sighed in relief. I proceeded to remove his shoes and change his clothes. While, changing his clothes, I yelped in surprise. Yamazaki just hugged me and brought me to bed with him.

"What are you-!"

"Shh, let me stay like this for awhile Chiharu," said Yamazaki. I stiffened. _'He knew already?'_

"Please let me go,"

There was no response. Only his steady rhythm of breathing. I tried to wriggle free from his death grip but to no avail. I just let my body relax from his touch. There's nothing I can do about it. I just snuggled deeper on his touch and fell into the oblivion…

_

* * *

_

Saturday

* * *

Chiharu's POV

I woke up the next day, feeling a bit sore. I wondered why when I suddenly felt a warm body beside mine. I glanced at me side and I saw my boyfriend, his arms snaked to my waist. I immediately panicked and jumped out of the bed.

I was panting and looking at him wildly, silently begging for explanation. Finally, yesterday's events dawned to me. How I seduced him and how he managed to make himself drunk and confessed all of those things to me.

I grabbed my purse, pulled out my favorite red lipstick and wrote something on the mirror. Giving a final look on my boyfriend, I exited the room and proceeded to pack, ready to return to Japan.

_

* * *

_

Sunday

* * *

Yamazaki's POV

When I woke up yesterday, I am really dazed. First, I can't remember going back to my room. Second, I can't remember what happened yesterday. All that I knew is that I am talking to Miss Cassandra and-

I stopped with my woolgathering when I saw something on the mirror that made my blood freeze.

_Dear loverboy,_

_I had fun last night!_

_Oh, and say hello to your girlfriend for me!_

_Love,_

_Cassandra_

It was written on a bloody red lipstick. Oh shit. Did he do such thing yesterday? Oh my God. He got carried away. He let himself be carried away by that woman's enticing.

I just hung my head in shame. Chiharu won. He had no right to be with such wonderful girl. All he would bring her is misery. With heavy heart, he proceeded to pack, ready to face his cruel fate, back in Japan.

THE NEXT DAY

Blossom-chan's POV

I am here again guys! Let me warn you, I would always be at the end of each story. Well, I just can't resist on telling what had happened after each of the guy's exhilarating dare you know. Ok, so here's an account on what happened.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Yamazaki-kun's airplane landed, he immediately went home, cleaned up and proceeded to the gallery._

_Well, he found himself standing in front of Yuki once again, staring at the beautiful masterpiece that was made especially for him. By the woman who love him. Too much actually. Staring at the precious artwork, he can't help but let tears cascade down his smiling face._

_Behind his poker face, there is a man in sorrow. He failed her. He betrayed her trust. He doesn't deserve her. He has no right._

"_Back so soon, son?" _

_Yamazaki Jyuushiro is standing behind him. Also staring at the beautiful masterpiece. The two stood there, perfectly quiet._

"_So, how did the dare go?" asked the older Yamazaki._

"_You perfectly know the answer there tou-san," said Yamazaki-kun. Jyuushiro-san chose to keep quiet. He is quietly observing his son awhile ago and his critical eyes didn't fail to notice the tears that escaped his eyes._

_Jyuushiro-san approached his son. He offered him a pat on the shoulder. That's all he can do. Nobody can heal a young man's broken heart other than who caused it. He left them for awhile. Chiharu is behind him awhile ago, when he was staring at his son. He just prayed that all would be ok._

"_Welcome back, Takashi," Chiharu said. She was about to hug him from behind when Yamazaki's hands suddenly stopped her from doing so. She glanced at him at surprise._

"_Wha-"_

"_I lose Chiharu, I cheated on you,"_

"_But-"_

"_No! I cheated on you and I realized something. I don't deserve you and your love. You're too good for me. I betrayed your trust. If your still going to accept me after what happened, I can't guarantee you that I wouldn't repeat it again. I'm sorry. I love you, but I will just cost you misery. Find another man Chiharu, a man who would be faithful and would never fools you," with that Yamazaki-kun planted a kiss on Chiharu-chan's forehead and headed out of the gallery._

_Once outside, he let out the bitter tears that are escaping on his eyes. 'It's for her own good', he thought again and again. He plans on escaping there and sulk all week on his room when a sudden pair of strong arms stopped him and lifted him off the ground._

"_What-!"_

"_Shut up! Come with me you cheating bastard! I'm going to punish you!"_

_End of Flashback_

And with that, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun set out for another trip together, now on an isolated island. From what I heard, Chiharu-chan punished him, there, with only the two of them **together**.

I didn't further ask for the details, maybe it would not be appropriate for my young mind…

And with that, this is your daily paparazzi girl, blossom-chan, signing off. Oh, don't forget to review ok? I would certainly need it for my next sizzling article :)


	16. 3rd Act: Soujiro's Camp to Success

Well guys, there's nothing much to say, THANK YOU for all of the reviews guys. I really appreciate them.

To _you_, my dear reader, I dedicate this heart-warming chapter…

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 16 3rd Act: Soujiro's Camp to Success**

_Day 1_

Soujiro's POV

"Okay guys, welcome to my training camp, I am Hamano Soujiro and I am here to teach you the basics in tennis and to further hone your skills. Let's do our best ne?"

Prior to his fiance's 'bizarre' dare, Soujiro is now holding a camp exclusively for Rika's charity for the orphans. The guy fervently hoped that he would eventually find some player who can win the championship.

"Hai, Hamano-sensei!" chorused the ecstatic children.

"So, I want you to please warm up first. 5 laps around the courts, after that I will teach you some basic stretching. No slacking off. Understand?"

"Hai!"

I nodded in satisfaction as I watched my students begin their laps. However, one child caught my eye. He looked ordinary, too ordinary actually. He has an unkempt teal hair and turquoise orbs. He is wearing a white shirt and black shorts and old battered tennis shoes.

Well, it's not that how he looks. It's how he acts. He acts as if he doesn't care. He is just sitting there, watching his play mates do their best in training themselves. I can even see him yawning at the sight. With a firm resolve, I approached the child.

"Hello,"

"Usu,"

"May I ask what your name is, young man?"

"Jiro. Kimura Jiro,"

"So Jiro-kun, I have a question for you. Will you kindly answer it?" the child nodded.

"What are you doing here all alone? Why don't you train with the others?"

"You said one question only sensei,"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Okay, let me rephrase my question. Why are sitting here all alone , staring at your playmates instead of practicing?"

The child didn't answer me. He just continued to stare at the kids, running all their might just to show off to their 'teacher'. Now that he mentioned it, how come this child doesn't even cower in his presence? Normally a kid would be easily intimidated by his bulky and muscular body.

"I am sorry to say this sensei, but I am not interested in learning tennis," said Jiro. I looked at the child before me. There is no special about him, but how come there is something that draws me to him.

"Hmm… I see. Then, why are you here?"

"Rika-nee-chan forced me,"

"Oh? Why is that so?

"I have no idea. Isn't she your fiancée? Why don't you ask her?" Jiro looked at me weirdly. I just raised my eyebrows. The kid is really something. How come he knew about my relationship with Rika? Well, there's nothing he can do about it.

"Hmm… I can never know what she is thinking. You see, I just got acquainted with her a few weeks ago,"

"But you love her don't you? With all your heart. You conducted this training camp because of her, am I right?"

Again, I looked at the child in front of me. He is a kid but he thinks like a wise adult. It seems that this child still holds secrets deep in his heart. Secret that no one, except for a certain gymnast, knew of.

"Actually, you are correct. Rika-san dared me to launch a training camp exclusively for you guys and I need to train you,"

"But that doesn't end there, ne?" Again, this child never fails to fascinate me. I nodded.

"After the training camp, one of you should get the championship, quite impossible to accomplish isn't it?"

"Iie. There are many good tennis players in our orphanage. You'll see," Jiro looked at me with such strange eyes. Eyes that seem to hold secrets that may shake your whole world.

"I see, well then, I am looking forward to it," I said while looking at my students. Well, let the camp to success, BEGIN!!

_Day 2_

Soujirou's POV

"Come guys! Do your best! Another set of 50 swings! Don't slack off!" I practically shouted my head off as my students do their swings. It's only their 34th swing yet most of them already gave up. Well, talk about 'good players'. Where are these 'good players' that kid has mentioned?

I looked around and I saw a scrawny kid, actually doing a good work. Ha! His swings have a perfect rhythm and his form is actually near perfect, now THAT is what you call 'good'.

"Hello there kid,"

"H-hi sensei," the kid stopped swinging his racket and greeted at me shyly. So, he is the shy type huh?

"What's your name kid?"

"Seto. Kuroba Seto,"

"So Seto-kun, your form isn't actually bad and it seems that you already know the basics. Care to tell me where did you learn those?"

"Ano, be-because, I have a master, sensei,"

"Master?"

"Ha-hai. Master taught me all of the basics. Actually, I am already capable of doing some techniques such as split step, drop volley, and the likes,"

"Oho? So this master of yours taught you all of these?" Seto nodded.

"May I ask his name?"

"I'm sorry se-sensei. But master doesn't want us to disclose his name. Apparently, he would stop teaching us if we would tell anyone about him. Well sensei, I am going to continue my training. Please excuse me," said Seto while running rapidly away from me.

This master of Seto-kun truly fascinates me. He taught these kids the basics, and eventually teaches them ultimate techniques? On his own and for free? Now, who on earth would even do that? The orphanage surely can't afford for some instructor to teach the kids some tennis.

It appears that, this training camp wouldn't be a bore afterall. Especially my discovery of this 'strange' master who teaches kids some tennis for free. I wonder if he would be willing to help me. Boy, he sure is wrong of something…

_Day 3_

Soujiro's POV

Since it is the third day of my so called camp, I think it is already time for me to hold practice matches and find out the possible candidates that I choose from for me to accomplish my dare. Inwardly, I am cursing my dear fiancé for asking for such an impossible dare…

"Okay guys, since we are done with the basics, let us put to the test what you learned. Is that okay?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Now, let us call on Yuri-kun vs. Kira-kun. You would just hit the balls back and forth ok? The one who fails to return the ball to the opponent's side would be considered a loss. Understand?"

The two kids gathered at the court, shook hands and proceeded to their designated places. Soujiro nodded at the two of them and mentioned the kid named Yuri to serve. They are only fighting for one shot so it is a good chance to observe one's adaptability, stamina, reflexes and quick thinking.

The first pair went off good, the rally lasted for about three minutes but Yuri tripped and missed the ball. The second pair, Piyo vs. Roku, did an even better job. The rally lasted for five minutes; however, Piyo suddenly missed the ball. More pairs went off and I am beginning to see Jiro-kun's version of 'good players'. However, the last pair truly blew his mind away, Seto-kun vs. Yuga-kun was a great one, with Seto-kun throwing a nice drop volley to end the rally.

"Way to go guys!" That was great! " he children scratched the back of their heads and looked abashed.

Soujiro smiled at them. They were just three days together, and yet these kids are beginning to get in his heart.

"Since you all did a great job in your test today, I would treat you into some ice cream, how about it guys?"

The children shouted their approval. He grinned at them and started to get his wallet, ready to fill the hungry and waiting bellies of these students. Meanwhile, there was a shadow lurking just around the corner.

_Day 4_

"Do you approve of him?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I just wanted to know your opinion,"

"My opinion has no connection with it. The issue here is do you really feel something for him? You may have just mistaken 'love' from 'infatuation'."

"Mou, for someone who is younger than me, you sure talk like you know everything,"

"Oh, stop that naïve act on me. You know how I hate your 'cutesy act',"

"Hai, Hai! You're rather agitated today. Any particular reason why?"

"Nothing,"

"Really?"

"Nothing, REALLY,"

"Now, stop wasting your time conversing with someone like me and find your lovey doves. I am SURE you aren't here to interrogate me,"

"Mou, aren't you a little whiny today? Well then, I would just give this to him, ja,"

A certain person watched as the red haired beauty strut her way to the camp minister. Funny thing is, that the person had a rare glowing turquoise orbs, glittering under the moonlit, starry sky.

* * *

Soujiro's POV

_Star in the sky,_

_Hard to come by,_

_How come you turn every night?_

_A pleasure in the sight._

_Mother, mother,_

_Why have you exchanged me for other?_

_Where did the starlight promise depart?_

_That eventually tore us apart._

_Father, father,_

_I want to see your kind face further,_

_But like my star-crossed mother,_

_You also left me for other._

_Two souls, _

_One goal,_

_He, the representation of mighty Adam,_

_She, the gentle representation of Eve._

_Both destined to meet the mighty one,_

_The mighty one who was once gone,_

_Now reborn, once again,_

_To fulfill the prophecy, for their greater gain._

I am alone in my room, reading this piece of parchment that was placed in my desk. When I arrived earlier, my eyes suddenly caught this strange paper. It is actually a piece of _parchment _that no one obviously uses nowadays, and the words were written in English and loopy English. The one you see in formal documents. Wonder what does this mean? Is someone playing a trick on me? Or…

Another thing caught my eye, a box, a cake box actually. I peered at it curiously and what I saw made me smile. A strawberry cake, my favorite! I took it out and looked at the note beside the box.

_Dear Soujiro-san,_

_I am sorry if I haven't got the chance to give this to you personally,_

_Something came up, and I need to rush back home, _

_I wish you a good luck in your dare!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sasaki Rika_

_P.S. I baked a strawberry cake. It is your favorite isn't it? Enjoy!_

I let out a smile. My fiancé is truly a sweet one. The one who can sustain my sweet tooth craving! I grabbed a plate and fork, and started to dig in, savoring my strawberry cake. The parchment awhile ago lay still, forgotten.

_Day 5-7_

Soujiro's POV

I made up my mind, I chose Seto-kun to represent in the tournament. I trained him vigorously and surprisingly, he met my expectations nicely. I have high hopes for him. Unfortunately, fate truly made a tremendous turn.

"Where is Seto-kun?"

"I don't know sensei!"

"Eh? What happened? Rika-san, did you know where is he?"

"Iie. I thought that he is already here?"

"No. Not yet, I thought he stayed back there,"

"What am I going to do? The submission of player names would be in 30 minutes!"

"I don't know maybe you should go back Soujiro-san and look for him there. Maybe he just stayed back to practice a little,"

I looked at her. I nodded to her and excused myself; I almost made my car fly back to the orphanage. I immediately looked around, inside the orphanage, at the gardens, at the tennis courts, I was about to give up when someone called my attention.

"What are you doing here sensei?"

I immediately turned around and I saw Jiro-kun, holding a huge bucket of water.

"I am looking for Seto-kun, did you see him?"

"Seto-kun, is currently unavailable, I am afraid,"

"Eh! Why?"

"Please come with me,"

And so, I followed Jiro-kun, wondering what happened to Seto-kun. He led me inside the orphanage and in to a room. There I saw Seto-kun, lying, unconscious.

"Seto-kun! What happened! Are you ok?" I felt his forehead. He is burning high with fever!

"Se-sensei? I am so-sorry sensei. It is my fault that you will lose to Rika-nee-chan now,"

"No, no. It's ok; just do your best to recuperate ne?" I assured him with a smile. However, deep inside, I am disappointed. I am really pathetic; I can't even my love to my own fiancé. How pathetic. My brooding was interrupted when I heard the door open, Rika immediately ran to Seto-kun's side.

"Are you ok, Seto?"

"Hai, I am really sorry for worrying you Rika-nee-chan,"

"It's okay… Just do your best to get well ok?"

I don't know how she got here. Maybe Jiro contacted her or something, I don't know. Well, no need to dwell on such things. I need to face the consequences of what happened.

"Ano, Rika-san, it seems that I can now not accomplish my dare, I'm sorry but-," I was cut off by Seto.

"No! Don't give up yet sensei! Master will help you! He would!"

"Thank you for your concern Seto-kun but-"

"Iie! You would help sensei, wouldn't you, master?"

Seto-kun looked determinedly at my back. I turned around to see this 'great' master of his. What I saw made me almost faint.

"Yada. I don't want to,"

"But sensei! Don't you want Rika-nee-chan to be happy?"

"I do but-"

"Then do it! Come on sensei, I would even double my training once you won the championship!"

"Oho? Really? I most certainly heard that Seto. Would you hold on to your word?"

"Hai! Now hurry up! There is no enough time!"

Before I knew it, I was suddenly dragged and I am now on my way back to the courts, with Jiro-kun beside me.

"Are you sure you can play tennis?"

"You heard Seto-kun call me 'master' didn't you? I taught him the basics,"

"But aren't you just an eight year old or something?"

Jiro-kun looked at me for a second. Somehow, his turquoise eyes turned silver and his unruly teal hair turned magenta. Is it just me or did he looked older and familiar?"

"Sometimes, what your eyes see is not totally the truth, Soujirou-sensei," with that, Jiro went down the car and proceeded to the registering booth.

* * *

Everything else passed in a blur. Without him knowing it, Jiro won. He is now the new champion. Soujiro stared as Jiro came up the stage and received his medal, certificate and cash prize.

"Oi! Oi! Sensei!"

"Huh?"

"Tch. Stop fooling around sensei. Here, give this to her already," Jiro gave him the certificate and the medal. Soujirou stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Give it to her you dolt. Show her the proof that you accomplished something,"

"But I didn't-"

"Shh! Quiet! I did this for my student, not for you,"

"Tha-thank you,"

"Your welcome. However, promise me one thing,"

"What is it?"

"Take care of her. That is what your parents have wanted,"

"Wha-

"Just do it. And one more thing, I suggest that you adopt Seto, once you have married of course. That is what I want in exchange of what I have done for you. Is that ok?"

"Hai. I promise,"

Jiro nodded. With that I blinked, and Jiro vanished.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Soujiro presented the medal and the certificate the next day, to a beaming Rika and to an ecstatic Seto. Without much warning, Rika launched a bear hug to a blushing Soujiro. Seto just smiled at them in the background.

"Where is Jiro-kun?" asked Rika while looking around for the child. Soujiro's smile faded and his eyes turned gloomy.

"He vanished,"

"Vanished? How did-

"I don't know. He just vanished, without trace,"

The two adults stood silent, trying to think of what happened to the child.

"He is now gone,"

"Gone?" both adults turned to Seto, who is now staring at the birds, flying the wide sky.

"What do you mean by 'gone' Seto-kun?" asked Rika.

"He is now 'gone' because he already accomplished his mission,"

"Mission?"

"Ne, sensei, do you remember the parchment that you received three days ago?"

"Ah yeah, that strange poem,"

"It is not a poem. It was a prophecy,"

"Prophecy?"

"I am not sure if you believe in fate, but what happened now is already written. If you noticed, the one who talks about the abandonment of his parents was Jiro-kun and you, Soujirou-sensei. The representation of Eve was Rika-nee-chan and the one for Adam is you, sensei,"

"Eh? I can't understand a thing," said Rika.

"You will, someday. In the future," said Seto, while smiling at the two couple. The two couple may not see it but he can see it; Kimura Jiro, also known as the God of Time, peering at the newly made couple, with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

My folks, this may be a wonder to all of you, but someday, all of the things would be known. I am sure of it.

This is sakurablossoms18, signing off… I would be patiently waiting for your reviews!


	17. 4th Act: The Love Square

I would just like to inform you guys that I am truly grateful of all the reviews and praises that I receive from you, my dear readers. Our family has just undergone a great obstacle and I especially dedicate this chapter to my father.

Dad, I love you; please take care of yourself, for _me_, for _us_, for our _family_…

_Important notice: I made a horrible mistake everyone, Yamazaki-kun's name should be 'Takashi' but I wrote 'Takahashi'. This is just to correct my mistake, thanks for the reminder, __**aili13**__-san. _

*******

**Chapter 17 4****th**** Act: Mitsuki, Keiji, Shiro and Ayano: The Love Square **

Blossom-chan's POV

Hiya guys! It's been awhile since my last cameo appearance! I am here again to make a recap on what happened to our favorite couples.

First were Sakura and Syaoran: our favorite pair. Well, Sakura-chan dared Syaoran-kun to court her for a week with a specific task per day. Good thing Syaoran-kun managed to accomplish his dare. However, he almost had a heart attack when Sakura-chan almost rejected him! Ha! He cried like a baby crying over his spilled milk! Ha! I even got that in video! That would sell millions! Anyways, they are still in Hong Kong, I heard that they are already planning on their upcoming wedding; they sure are fast aren't they?

Next were Chiharu and Yamazaki: our unlikely pair. Hmm, honestly these pair is really unpredictable. Chiharu-chan dared her boyfriend to spend his week to the Temptation Isle a.k.a. Boracay and there, Yamazaki-kun met the catty woman with irresistible charisma, Cassandra which was Chiharu-chan in disguise. Chiharu-chan seduced Yamazaki-kun and got him drunken making Yamazaki-kun spill out his true feelings and skepticism in their relationship. In the end, Yamazaki-kun chose to break up with Chiharu-chan believing that he can never be faithful to her and hurting her in the end. Well, Chiharu-chan thought otherwise and 'kidnapped' Yamazaki-kun and dragged him in an isolated island. What happened there, I never knew. And I never intend to.

Third were Rika and Soujiro: the destined pair. This pair is truly a destined one since the God of Time: Otillio, disguised as an eight year old orphan, Kimura Jiro, made a divine intervention on the two. Soujiro was dared by his lovely fiancé to host a training camp to the orphans and find a representative that can win the championship. Soujiro-kun chose a boy name Kuroba Seto-kun, unfortunately, there were unforeseen circumstances that happened so he was unable to partake in the competition. In the end, Otillio, in the guise of Kimura Jiro, partaken in the competition and flawlessly won. Otillio made Soujiro vow to make Rika happy and to legally adopt Kuroba Seto once the two get married.

And that's what happened to our couples! Before proceeding to our fourth couple, Meiling and Hayate : the conflicting pair, I am first going to tell you a wonderful story of four people, struggling for each other's embrace in their arms.

_Flashback_

_Blossom-chan's POV once again_

_Well, since you are here already, I shall tell it to you, the clever trick that two certain tricksters did, to make the four stubborn idiots to confess to each other. Read carefully and you shall realize what geniuses these two people are._

_ROUND 1_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_But-_

"_No. He is the only one who can make her happy,"_

"_Do you give up that easily?"_

"_No. But I know when to concede defeat,"_

"_Is he worth it?"_

"_We would know soon,"_

"_When?"_

"_Didn't you know? He would be here,"_

"_Ah, is that so? Well that, would certainly be interesting,"_

"_Yeah,"_

_End of Conversation_

_The two suspicious figures stopped their hushed conversation. There were footsteps fast approaching, and from the looks of it, it is the object of their exchange. _

"_Shiro, Mitsuki, where are you?"_

"_Were here master," said Mitsuki._

"_Mou, where the hell did you two run off to? I am looking for you everywhere!"_

"_I apologize master, I just discussed some matters regarding the dojo to Mitsuki-san," said Shiro while bowing towards his master._

"_Ah, I see. Well then Shiro, follow me. I am going to ask you to do something for me,"_

"_Hai," with that, the two left. Mitsuki stared at the departing backs of her master and her bestfriend. Now pondering at their conversation awhile ago, she wondered about the truth behind the relationship of her master and a certain Casanova._

_ROUND 2_

"_Let me introduce to you a good friend of mine, Miyazaki Ayano; Ayano, this is one of my trusted apprentice, Oota Shiro," said Meiling._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Miyazaki-san,"_

"_Same here,"_

_Apparently, Ayano approached Meiling the other day, asking her a favor to teach her some martial arts. It seems that Ayano became suddenly interested in the art of martial arts when she coincidentally watched a match in the TV. Meiling agreed eagerly and that's how Ayano managed to arrive to the reputable Li dojo. _

"_Shirou, I want you to be the personal trainer of Ayano, you would be the one to personally attend to her training, teach her the basics and help her get her belt ranking. Is that clear?" _

"_Hai,"_

"_Well then Ayano, I am going to leave you to Shirou. Shirou, take care of everything. I am just going to welcome another special guest. Please excuse me,"_

_With that, Meiling strutted out of the dojo and left the two there, staring at the retreating back of the black belter._

"_Well then Miyazaki-san, please follow me. I am just going to tour you first at the dojo before explaining the rules,"_

"_Hai. Let's go,"_

_And so, the two proceeded, with Shiro touring Ayano all over the place. He led her to the lounge, the main dojo, wherein there is a class going on, taken care of Mitsuki of course, since Meiling is currently out._

"_Ne Oota-san, who is that?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The one who teaches the kids,"_

"_Ah, That is Kurosaki Mitsuki-san, Meiling-sama's first ever and most trusted apprentice. She became Meiling-sama's apprentice when master was still 5 years old. However, despite her very young age, master is already a black belter then,"_

"_Wow! I never thought that Meiling-san would be that great! You sure know many things about Meiling-san ne?"_

"_Uh- h-hai,"_

_Shiro immediately turned his face to prevent Ayano from seeing his red face. Ayano just smiled at his reaction._

"_You are in-love with her aren't you?"_

"_Eh! What are you talking about?"_

"_Mah, mah. I won't tell her, I promise,"_

"_Wha-what are you talking about?"_

"_Pardon my rudeness but it is very obvious that you adore your master,"_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about,"_

"_Fine. I'll drop the subject, but when you need someone to talk with, just remember that I am here ne?"_

_Shiro looked at the girl before him, Miyazaki Ayano. There is something strange with this woman, she is smiling yet her eyes seem to be in pain. What does that mean?_

"_Well then, thank you very much for the offer. I would remember it,"_

_Ayano smiled for awhile and bid her farewell, telling that she would be back tomorrow for her first lesson. Shiro let out a smile and bid farewell as well. He stared as the woman who once again piqued his interest, just like certain child did, 7 years ago. However, he was unaware of an audience watching the exchange of the two._

_ROUND 3_

"_So he really loves her. I knew it. I am really an idiot for not realizing it form the start that he would never spare a glance on me. I am a failure. I'm such an idiot. Because I am not good enough for him. I have no right to fall in love with him," said a person, mumbling incoherently under her breath as a fresh batch of tears slowly cascaded down her face. However, even with his vision blurred, she saw a flash of white appear in front of her face._

"_A handkerchief?"_

_She glanced up and saw a very handsome man, with rare cerulean hair and twinkling teal orbs. The man is smiling gently on her and patiently extending a white handkerchief on her direction. She gingerly reached out for it and wiped her tears. The man situated himself beside her, in the swing. They are currently at the Penguin Park, the park that is famous for its enormous slide, the Emperor Penguin. The two stood silent, savoring the gentle breeze that blows within the vicinity of the park._

"_A beautiful girl like you should not cry here, all alone,"_

"_Ne, mister, can I ask you a question,"_

"_Hai,"_

"_What are friends?"_

"_Friends are like fiddle strings; they must not be screwed too tight,"_

"_But what will happen if a vicious opponent comes to steal off what you only have?"_

"_If an enemy is annoying you by playing well, consider adopting his strategy,"_

"_But is that virtuous?" _

"_Virtue practiced to be seen is not real virtue; vice which fears to be seen is real vice,"_

"_But is our friendship worth the dangerous gamble?"_

"_There are two great pleasures in gambling: that of winning and that of losing,"_

"_I don't know if I can ever do it,"_

"_You cannot propel yourself forward by patting yourself on the back,"_

"_But~_

"_Small ills are the fountains of most of our groans. Men trip not on mountains, they stumble on stones,"_

"_I don't even know if he feels something for me,"_

"_Listen a hundred times; ponder a thousand times; speak once,"_

"_Eh? What do you-_

"_If you must play, decide three things at the start: the rules of game, the stakes, and the quitting time,"_

"_But I can never make him like me,"_

"_Four things come not back: the spoken word, the spent arrow, the past life, and the neglected opportunity,"_

"_Its true. He can never take back that he is in love with somebody else; he has loved her for 7 years and maybe longer, during his past life. And most of all, the opportunities that I wasted can never be called back,"_

"_Do not speak about something if you know nothing about it,"_

"_But I already heard his answer! And my answer would always be out of the question!"_

"_Do not answer a fool according to his folly, or you will be like him yourself,"_

"_But he is obviously in love with her. Even if he doesn't say it directly to me, I can feel it!"_

"_What you don't see with your eyes, don't invent with your mouth,"_

"_I actually feel a bit annoyed by that one, mister,"_

"_A fool shows annoyance at once, but a prudent man overlooks an insult,"_

"_That's right,"_

"_To get through the hardest journey we need take only one step at a time, but we must keep on stepping,"_

"_But there are times when we stumble, and that stumble may cause you to break into pieces. I can't help it if I am in dire need to protect myself with a steely fence,"_

"_Do not protect yourself by a fence, but rather by your friends,"_

"_Again you're correct. However, it's all over. As you said before, we can never turn back the time,"_

"_I f you don't have time to do it right you must have time to do it over,"_

"_But it seems that by the time the fool has learned the game, the players have dispersed,"_

"_And you refer yourself as the fool?"_

"_Yes. My vision of the future what I wanted is now nothing but a pathetic dream,"_

"_Vision without action is a daydream; action without vision is nightmare,"_

"_Why do I have the feeling that you are always right? Fine, mark my words; I would definitely try hard to win him back,"_

"_One written word is worth is worth a thousand pieces of gold,"_

"_But can I ever do it?"_

"_A person who says it cannot be done should not interrupt the man doing it,"_

"_But did YOU do it yourself?"_

"_Let every man mind his own business, and leave others to theirs,"_

"_That is very rude of you mister!"_

"_My beautiful maiden, my name is not mister, it is Namura Keiji,"_

"_And Namura Keiji-san, my name is not beautiful maiden, it is Kuroki Mitsuki,"_

_ROUND 4_

_Days passed and the two pairs became closer with each other; Mitsuki and Keiji became often met at the park wherein they always talk about their broken hearts. Mitsuki continues to lament on her recently broken heart and Keiji tells her about the abandonment of his only love a long time ago. Meanwhile, Ayano and Shiro began to tell each other their heart's sorrows. Shiro told Ayano all about his experiences with his master while Ayano told her the story about a certain man whom she abandoned a long time ago._

"_That is very unfortunate!" exclaimed Mitsuki while biting on her hamburger. She and Keiji are together at a fast-food joint, currently lazing around since Mitsuki is on day-off and Keiji, well he is a free man, so he can do whatever he wants._

"_Isn't it?! I tried to look for her everywhere afterwards but I didn't see her," sighed Keiji. They are talking about the incident in the first international exhibit of Chiharu-chan wherein Keiji-kun and Ayano-chan saw each other. After the exhibit, Keiji tried to find Ayano but he never found her._

"_Ne, Mitsuki-chan, you work as an apprentice in a certain famous dojo ne?"_

"_That's correct. I work in the Li dojo, under Master Li Meiling,"_

"_Li Dojo eh? I wonder how does it look like?"_

"_Do you want to see it?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Of course! Come with me tomorrow, I am going to show you the dojo, it's nearby anyways!"_

_ROUND 5_

_Meiling watched as her most trusted apprentice chat with a strange guy. The guy actually looks handsome but something is off with him, as if he is in pain? Nevertheless, she watched as the two shared merry laughter together, unaware of the people staring at the blissful couple._

"_Here's your milkshake,"_

"_Thanks,"_

"_But how come we are out today? I thought you would lock me in the mountains in seclusion?" said Hayate._

_Apparently, during the time that Meiling temporarily made Shiro responsible of the Li Dojo, she and Hayate are out in the mountains, with Meiling and Hayate teaching some kids in the mountains the basics in martial arts. Hayate is determined on accomplishing is dare and even the seclusion in the highest mountain peak in Tokyo doesn't faze him at all._

"_I am just here to witness a rather interesting relationship going on,"_

"_You mean Kuroki-san and Keiji?"_

"_Keiji? Do you know that guy with those funny looking glasses?"_

"_Hai. Don't call other people like that you know; it is very rude. His name is namura Keiji and he is a world famous critic. I met him once in an international exhibit in Vienna,"_

"_Hmm, so he is famous. Ne, ne, does he have a girlfriend?"_

"_From what I heard, currently none. But I remember that a friend once told me that a very important girl left him when he was about to confess his love for her. He was realy heartbroken that time you know, so he left Japan and pursued his dream of being an art critic,"_

"_You're well informed. Tell me, are you a stalker?"_

"_A stalker? You make me look like a gay,"_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_Do you want me to prove it?" and Hayate leaned down on Meiling's blushing face. There is only a centimeter between his lips and hers but Hayate turned and planted a kiss on her cheek instead._

"_So, are you sure of my manhood now?"_

"_Uhm- ah. Anyways, I know something that will very much interest you,"_

"_Oho? I wonder what that is."_

"_Do you know the girl who abandoned that art critic?"_

"_Iie. I never got to know even her name,"_

"_That's too bad. But I know who she is!"_

"_Who?"_

"_You also know her you know,"_

"_Stop beating around the bush and tell me who is it,"_

"_Mou, you're really impatient when it comes to such things ne? It is Ayano,"_

"_Ayano? Miyazaki Ayano? That girl you are with the other day?"_

"_Ah. I just found out that on Yamazaki-ouji-san,"_

"_Jyuushiro-san?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So, what are you going to do about it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Surely, you didn't tell that to me just to entertain me,"_

"_Oh? What made you say so?"_

"_I know you; you never say things that you never do,"_

"_What the heck is that?"_

"_Nevermind it. A childish girl like you will never figure it out,"_

"_WHAT! Dare to say that again you cocky brat!"_

"_Hai, hai. You want those two to make up and live happily ever after ne?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I can never imagine a barbaric woman like you to be a romantic person,"_

"_Barbaric? Why you-_

"_Anyways, I just hope that you're not doing this for revenge,"_

"_Well, that is only the small part of why am I doing this,"_

"_You're still bitter of what they have done?_

"_Yes! I am their master! How can they ever do that to me!_

"_You're such a dramatist,"_

"_You're just jealous,"_

"_Uhum. Putting aside those two, I am concerned with the other persons,"_

"_Other persons?"_

"_Kuroki-san and Oota,"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Didn't you notice anything at all?"_

"_Notice what?"_

"_And you consider yourself close to them, you're really hopeless,"_

"_Nani!"_

"_Kuroki-san is in love with Oota but it seems that Oota is in love with another,"_

"_EH!!!"_

"_You're really hopeless,"_

"_Well excuse me! But how did you know?"_

"_Unlike a certain someone, I carefully observe the people around me,"_

"_And what did you observe, oh great one?"_

"_Kuroki-san is in love with Oota for a long time now, but Oota is already in love with somebody else, for a very long time too,"_

"_Mitsuki is really beautiful, and a smart one too. What is there in that girl that Shiro didn't see in Mitsuki?"_

"_Because that girl is a kind hearted person despite her cool attitude. She cares for others first before caring for herself. She has a pure heart that can even see through the heart of a cold hearted bastard who breaks the hearts of many women,"_

"_Eh… That girl is amazing; no wonder Shiro fell in love with her,"_

"_Yes, I completely agree with you,"_

"_Oh? You know who the girl is?"_

"_Hai,"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_You,"_

_ROUND 6_

"_Eh! You're kidding!"_

"_I am not,"_

"_But-_

"_It's the truth,"_

"_Then-_

"_Yes, Kuroki-san also knows Oota's love for you, that's why she is hurting inside, two times over,"_

"_But I never-_

"_Yes she knows. You yourself is not aware of his growing feeling, that' why Kuroki-san doesn't blame you or anything,"_

"_But-_

"_Stop with the buts. You can never turn back the time and change what happened,"_

"_But I can change the future,"_

"_That's correct. You can correct you're mistakes,"_

"_Would you help me?"_

"_Of course, your wish is my command, milady,"_

_ROUND 7_

_And with that, the two came up with a deadly plan wherein they can make four stubborn fools confess the true wishes of their hearts._

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ayano, it's me Meiling,"_

"_Meiling-san? How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, I am still at my training camp. Say, can you do me a favor?_

"_What is it?"_

"_I have an appointment to a good friend of mine and I can't leave the camp now so,"_

"_Ah, you want me to fill in for you?"_

"_Yes, can you?"_

"_I'd be glad to!"_

"_Really? Thank you! You're really a life-saver! Well then, you would meet at the Haven's Café at nine a.m. tomorrow. Understand?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ja!"_

"_Meiling-san, wait! Is it a girl or-_

_She hung up. Mou, there's nothing she can do about it, she would just freshen up and proceed to the dojo, ready to have another training session with Shiro-kun._

_*******_

"_Hello?"_

"_Keiji, its me, Kurosawa Hayate,"_

"_Haya?"_

"_Please stop calling me with that ridiculous nickname,"_

"_And what do I owe you for this phone call Haya?"_

"_I am currently out in a trip now, and I have someone important to meet and so,"_

"_You want me to fill in for you? You know that I am a busy guy Haya,"_

"_Stop your excuses. I KNOW that you are free,"_

"_Oh? And how so?"_

"_I just know. Would you do it?"_

"_Hai, hai. When and what time?"_

"_Tomorrow, at nine a.m. don't be late ok?"_

"_Hai hai. Ne Haya, is it a girl or a guy?"_

"_A girl. You make me sound a gay,"_

"_Well, one can never know,"_

"_Whatever. Ja,"_

"_Ja,"_

_It is rare that Hayate asks a favor to him so it will not hurt if he would do so. And so, he prepared to meet Mitsuki, who will finally show him the infamous Li dojo. It would certainly an interesting day!_

_ROUND 8_

_Mitsuki toured Keiji around the dojo and Keiji marveled at the beauty of the said place. But what caught his interest was the painting at the center of the main dojo, it is the picture of a little girl in the traditional white robes._

"_Ne Mitsuki-chan, who is that?"_

"_Oh that girl? It is my master, the one I'm talking about,"_

"_Li Meiling? But how old is she here? 9 or 10?"_

"_Meiling-sama is currently 17 now,"_

"_But since when did you start serving her?"_

"_Since she was five,"_

"_Oh? Then you have been serving her for a very long time then, all by yourself?"_

"_Iie. Meiling-sama has another apprentice, his name is Oota Shiro-kun, my best friend" there was a sad smile painted on Mitsuki's gentle face. _

"_The guy whom you are in love with,"_

_"Ara, how very observant,"_

_*******_

_Meanwhile, Shiro and Ayano are currently eating at the fast food joint the same where Mitsuki and Keiji ate the other day._

"_It's been a tiring day!"_

"_Mou, you didn't even learn how to do a solid kick, Ayano-san,"_

"_But it's so hard Shiro-kun!"_

"_You won't learn it if you won't try,"_

"_Hai,"_

_The two pairs had a lively chat with each other, each unaware of the sudden turn in their lives that would definitely change the history and cheat the destiny._

_FINAL ROUND_

_The next day, Ayano and Keiji both got ready to meet each other. Being the gentleman, Keiji arrived fifteen minutes early to the designated time and waited patiently for the person to arrive._

_Meanwhile, Ayano was caught in a heavy traffic and she is already fifteen minutes late! How embarrassing! When she arrived at the café, she immediately turned to the person she was supposed to meet and apologized fervently._

"_I am so sorry! I was caught in a very heavy traffic and-_

"_Ayano?"_

"_Huh? Keiji?"_

_It seems that a very LONG talk would ensue between the two of them._

_********_

_Meanwhile, in the Li dojo_

_Mitsuki decided to do something that certainly would be her biggest mistake yet. She filed a resignation letter to Meiling. She wanted to get out there as fast as she can, because she already knew that she already lost the gamble._

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_I am sorry Master but-_

"_Is it because of Shiro?"_

"_Iie. It's just my decision,"_

"_But he is also connected with it,"_

"_Iie. I wanted to study in the States; I have been thinking it for a long time already,"_

"_And what will you study?"_

"_I want to be a teacher, that has been my dream since I was a child,"_

"_I see. But would you leave before telling him how you feel?"_

"_How?"_

"_A certain someone told me. I am really sorry for my ignorance, Mitsuki, I have caused you a great deal of pain,"_

"_It's ok Master. It's not your fault. It is just me who is assuming that all this time, all the things that we have shared, he would eventually learn how to love me. But I was wrong, there would always be one woman in his heart, and that will never change,"_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_Mitsuki turned abruptly and she almost twisted her neck. She flinched in pain._

"_That's what you get for being careless, Mitsu-chan"_

"_Shiro-chan,"_

_******_

_Sensing that it was her cue to exit, Meiling slipped out the room unnoticed and walked out of the dojo, back to the waiting arm of her enemy, her suitor, her lover, and now, her HUSBAND. _

_End of Flashback_

Well, you never know what happen, this is sakurablossoms18 now signing off. April 18th is my birthday so I would really like to update this heart warming chapter on the day I was born. I would be eagerly waiting for your reviews!

P.S.

The events that happened on _that _day would be unfolded at the next chapter. Please look forward to it.


	18. 5th Act: Hayate's Test of Endurance

Well guys, there's not much to say…

THANK YOU for your greetings on the day I was born in this earth,

SORRY for the cliffhanger there,

ENJOY this chapter and find out the reason on how these two conflicting

individuals tied the knot…

* * *

**Chapter 18 5****th**** Act: Hayate's Test of Endurance**

**NOTE: This chapter is a sort of flashback; this would be a detailed account on what happened between Meiling and Hayate: the conflicting pair.**

Blossom-chan's POV

Welcome to the dysfunctional mind of Kurosawa Hayate-kun! Well, let's just say that his mind is in great turmoil now, since in this very moment, he had given up his bachelor life. His freaking, lovely, bachelor life.

Why, you asking? Read and find out.

_Flashback_

_ACT I_

"_We should think of a plan to get those two together,"_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know,"_

"_But how can we do this when we ourselves are unaware on the extent of their relationship?"_

"_Then let's measure it,"_

"_I hate to repeat words but once again, HOW?"_

"_Leave it to me,"_

"_I've got a bad feeling about this,"_

"_Oho? Just look forward into it,"_

" _Hai, hai,"_

_ACT II_

"_Make sure you tour Maki-kun in the dojo today. Teach Yuka-chan the different belt classes, orient Daisuke-kun on the dojo's belief, let Rina- Are you even listening? KUROSAWA HAYATE!"_

"_Ha-hai!"_

"_Are you listening to me?!"_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Then repeat what I said,"_

"_Ugghh…"_

"_See?! As a punishment, you would be cleaning the whole dojo, ALONE,"_

"_Eh!"_

"_Do you have any objections?"_

"_No ma'am,"_

"_Good. You may start cleaning now,"_

"_Hai,"_

_Hayate sighed as he began following the orders of his 'princess'. Yes, in the span of just a few weeks, Hayate managed to admit to himself that he found what he has been looking for a long time. His soul mate. His dream woman. His destiny. His very own princess._

_However, she far from the image that he etched on his mind. _

_He imagined his 'princess' to be a woman of grace, poise, and elegance. An epitome of confidence, independence; the symbolism of true femininity, the kind of admirable to everyone's eye. She possesses the qualities of a woman you wanted to be with, for the rest of your life. She completes your life; she sustains your existence, and may possible to give life to another, soon enough. She has this aura in her that makes her different from others._

_Now he knew his real life 'princess' is quite different._

_She is the woman of brutality, self-confidence, and harshness. Yes, she hell of an independent woman, she established her OWN dojo at the age of 10 after all. Many women (and some men, especially the judo guys) admire her because she can easily break the arm of any man who breaks her heart. She possesses the qualities of a man you dreamt to be with (even though she is a woman) for the rest of your life. _

_However, there are certain points wherein my imaginary princess and my real life princess match._

_They both complete my life, she sustains my existence (for now, I think) and may possible to give life to another (hell yeah!). She has this aura that makes her different from others (the kind of aura that makes you cower in fear)_

_Anyways, I better stop my woolgathering or else, I would never finish this…_

_Unknown to him, a certain figure is carefully watching his actions, hear his frustrations and feeling his depression._

_ACT III_

"_Ne, onii-san, would you like to play with me?"_

_A figure emerged and Hayate got this weird feeling that he met before the strange kid before him. The little girl has a long jet black hair, probably reaching her knees, and let down, gently swaying at the afternoon breeze, her ruby red eyes is staring at his, trying to decipher something that he is completely unaware of. She is wearing a cute summer dress, a blue one to be exact, and a matching hat._

"_Ne, onii-san, would you like to play with me?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Hai. Is there any other onii-san present?"_

"_But I still have something to do so-,_

"_Please? Only for a little while?"_

_The child begged me to no end, and I can never resist her gentle ruby orbs pleading to me, it just reminds me of HER. I didn't know what possessed me, because I just sighed, put down the broom I was currently holding, and I approached the little girl. I crouched in front of her._

"_Okay. Just for a while ok?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Yosh, what would you like to do, ojou-san?"_

"_First of all, my name is not ojou-san, Kurosawa Hayate-san, my name is Meiya,"_

_The bizarre girl surprised me, once again. She knew my name? How? I chose to ignore the fact that she knew my name; I've got a feeling that there is something about this girl that should not be questioned._

"_Understood Meiya-chan, can I call you that?"_

"_It's ok. I want to go to the park, Haya-chan,"_

"_Haya-chan? Now that's disgus-_

"_I don't care if you find it disgusting or what. Just shut up and follow me,"_

"_Yes ma'am,"_

_Once again, I let a girl manipulate me. I'm really pathetic. First was Meiling, now it's this Meiya, it seems that these two perplexing women hold a certain magic that forces me to follow every word they say. This may sound really pathetic, but I can never do about it. I want to break free from this 'magic' but I don't want to. Talk about hypocrisy._

_Before I knew it, we reached the King Penguin Park, a park which I'm sure hold many precious memories since it was built. Meiya let go of me and sat in the nearby swing. I just stood there, staring at this kid who like a certain someone, makes me feel 'something' that I can't comprehend._

"_Ne onii-san, do you believe in miracles?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you believe in miracles?"_

"_Uh, I'm not so sure what you mean. Can you explain it a little bit further?"_

"_Miracles are simply not coincidence, they are destined to come true, to aid you in your struggles, no matter how you pray for a miracle, it will never come true; unless it is written,"_

"_Eh? What does that mean?"_

"_I knew it,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Onee-chan made a good choice,"_

"_Wha-_

"_Till we meet again, Haya-chan. Farewell,"_

_And Meiya made her exit. Hayate ran after the girl but she disappeared just in the corner. Hayate was left there, wondering what the heck happened. On his way back home, his thoughts were broken by the sudden yell, which made Hayate run for his life._

"_KUROSAWA HAYATE!!!"_

_ACT IV_

_The girl smiled on what she heard. No matter what happened to him, it's not her fault. Only the woman, who is waiting there, seething probably, will be left to deal with him. For now, she shall retreat, and gather her reigns, before deciding the next step. A car pulled beside her and she smiled on who she saw, assisting her inside the vehicle._

"_How was your first time meeting him, ojou-sama?"_

"_Not bad,"_

"_Oh? Do you mind expounding a little bit ojou-sama?"_

"_Stop with the formalities Shiro. I know you too well for that silliness,"_

"_As you wish Meiya-chan. So?"_

" '_So' what?"_

"_You're meeting with him,"_

"_Ah that. He is very interesting,"_

"_Really? Then, are you up for more, Meiya-chan?"_

"_Certainly,"_

"_Ha! You surely won't end up disappointed, ojou-sama,"_

"_We'll see about that,"_

_And with that, the two occupants of the vehicle fell into a ear slitting silence as they thought of the possible events that may occur, as the two main actors of the play perform in the stage._

_ACT V_

"_Where did you disappear from?"_

"_Like I said before, this girl-_

"_GIRL?!! Oi, Kurosawa, did you forget something?"_

"_No but-_

"_STOP! It seems that you can never live up to your words, Kurosawa Hayate,"_

"_Like I said before, it's not-_

"_Well then, the deal is off. You may pack now and-_

"_Didn't I tell you to stop cutting me off?" Hayate's face is merely centimeters apart from her face and his deep husky voice is sending shivers down her spine. His exceptional silver orbs that reflect so much mischievousness that seems to pierce her own ruby orbs makes Meiling feel tingly all over._

"_And what are you going to do about it?" she asked defiantly, despite the heavy nervousness that seems to envelope her being. He remained impassive, but a dangerous smirk, ever present on his lips. She remained defiant, jaws held up, meeting his unflinching stare. They both stared, and stared, and stared. Silver versus ruby. No one wanted to lose. It's a challenge that no one ever wanted to admit defeat. _

"_It seems that you two are having fun there,"_

_And the equilibrium was broken. The bond was severed. Both blinked a few times to shake off the after shock of their 'Whoever-hold-gazes-longer-match'. In a span of a minute, the two calmed themselves first and searched frantically for their composure. _

"_So, are you finished regaining your shattered composure?" said the person who watched amusedly at the two. The 'two' turned abruptly to the source of the voice while the 'one' made a gasp of surprise._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed the two. The boy glanced at the girl as if she was a kind of witch that read his mind under turmoil. The girl merely watched the boy who seemingly had the impression that she is a witch who reads troubled minds. No one wants to admit defeat. Both are holding their gazes. Sparks are flying everywhere and one may be accidentally struck by it. Once again, the person by the door cleared his throat. _

"_I understand that you two love each other so much that you can't stop gazing at each other eyes but please, let me in first," whined the person by the door. _

"_I am sorry uncle/ master," the boy and the girls answered simultaneously. The girl gasped in shock. The boy gaped in astonishment._

"_He is your uncle/master?" they croaked at each other. The person by the door chuckled once again by the two's exchange and invited himself in, since his supposedly nephew and student are busy staring at each other in bewilderment. The man waited for a little while and the two snapped out of it. Finally._

"_Are you two finished gaping at each other now? I'm really thirsty you know, it's very hot today," said the man while fanning himself. Meiling apologized for her rudeness immediately and called for Mitsuki. The faithful assistant appeared in a mere second. She ordered for tea and some pastries to be brought before them, which the girl obligingly obeyed. After a few moments, their tea and pastries appeared and the four enjoyed their afternoon tea._

"_So what brings you here uncle?" asked Hayate while enjoying the tea, and the cake before him. His uncle merely smiled and said nothing. Hayate found his uncle's behavior unusual. Kurosawa Naoya is never quiet. _

_Kurosawa Naoya, known as the 'Master of Koigasatsu Style of Martial Arts. A man of renaissance. A man of the new era. At the age of 50, he never ages. Yes, physically he may be, but his mind is as sharp as the thousand samurais ever combined. He usually never takes any pupils, he consider them a bother. Except for one._

_Li Meiling. Master of the Li Dojo. A woman of the modern 21__st__ century. The sole heir of the 'Koigasatsu Style of Martial arts. The only apprentice of the great Kurosawa Naoya. At the age of two, Li Meiling bet all the odds. She mastered the art of martial arts at that time; she astounded all the people around her. Her first master merely showed her some moves and some sparring but afterwards, she shocked them by defeating her master._

_Times passes by and many master sought for the woman who was nicknamed 'The Demon of Li Clan". They all wanted to fight her, to defeat her, and to gain fame all over the land. But no ever beat her, she grew bored after defeating them all, so she escaped her destination? JAPAN. _

Japan

Name: Nippon-koku

Descriptive Name: Land of the Rising Sun.

Population: 127,433,494 (as of 2007)

Climate: Four Seasons (Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall)

Capital: Tokyo

Total Land Area: 377,835 sq. km.

Currency: Yen

Language: Nippongo

Form of Government: Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy

Products: Sushi, Sashimi, Ramen, Tempura, and other techie stuff (e.g. robots, cars, and cellular phones)

Famous for: Festivals, sakura blossoms (that's how I got my pen name! XD), rich culture, manga and anime, samurai, judo, sumo and other forms of martial arts

_Home of the mighty samurais. Home of the greatest leaders in the world. Home of the lush and creative culture of its different eras. Home of the world's technology development today. Meiling chose this place to start her training, to renew her beliefs, her virtues, and most importantly, her style._

_In a mountain named Kiore, Meiling met a certain man. His name was Naoya, that's what he said. Meiling saw that he owned a dojo there, and teaches the kids a strange style. He offers to teach her his art; she accepts. And so, the master and the apprentice met._

"_Oi, barbaric woman, oi! Snap out of it!" and Hayate did the unbelievable. She smacked a girl! Well, not a normal girl in truth, its LI MEILING after all, and speaking of her, she now red. Red not for embarrassment, not from blushing but RED from RAGE. _

"_What the heck is that for???!"_

"_I'm just bringing you back to the real world, dim-witted woman!"_

"_NANI!!"_

_And so, all hell broke loose. It's just a joke. But not in Hayate's case, well, let's leave the gory details okay? To sum things up, Meiling used the Koigasatsu style, to beat Hayate up while Naoya smiled and watched as the two fights like cats and dogs. Well, he would certainly be looking forward at their 'brood'. Once their 'plan' succeeds, once and for all._

_ACT VI_

"_What the heck are we doing here?!" asked Meiling as Hayate unloaded their luggage. After their banter and the afternoon tea, Naoya asked the two of them to pack. Both are unaware of what's happening but obeyed immediately, since Naoya used his 'authoritative' voice that he rarely uses._

_In the end, they both ended up at the place that they least expected to be, the Kurosawa Dojo. The one and only dojo of the great Kurosawa Naoya. Here, many foreigners and Japanese people alike profess themselves in the name of the dojo and vowed to learn the ways of the Koigasatsu style. _

"_Well then, I would be expecting you to manage this lace while I'm gone for a vacation with my darling. Adios!" was all Naoya-san said while bidding farewell to his jaw-dropped nephew and former apprentice. Meiling just shook her head while staring at the dust left by her so called master. Her troublesome master. She threw the boy beside her a spine-chilling glare and proceeded inside the dojo. Hayate just smiled at her wile remaining unaffected by her 'spine-chilling' glare. He is already used to it. He gathered their luggage and proceeded inside the 'Dojo of the Demon' short for DD._

_What they found inside the DD truly shocked them; all of the students of DD are lined up and seemed to be waiting for their arrival. They immediately bowed once they saw him and her entering the DD. They were entertained actually by the occupants of the dojo and welcomed them warmly. Before they knew it, they are already accepted._

"_Once again, welcome to the Kurosawa Dojo, Li-sama, Hayate-sama," said the 'boys' while bowing at the two of them and leading them to their rooms. They insisted on the two of them to refer to the apprentices as 'boys' even though ¼ of them are girls. They never told, better not ask. _

_Anyway, to celebrate their arrival at the DD, the 'boys' threw a party that night. They prepared some food and sake. The party was on full blast and everybody is in high spirits, even Meiling. Hayate smiled gently as he stared at the people before him, who are having the fun of their lives. No worries, no problems, just have fun, fun, fun! Amidst the chaos, Meiling is already swaying a little, probably from drunkenness since she already emptied at least 4 bottles of sake._

"_Oi, Kurosawa, come here!" shouted Meiling. Hayate just shook his head, determined to bring back at her room his drunken master._

"_Master let's go back now. You're already drunk. I think its time for-_

"_Eh! Me? Drunk? Ha! Not a chance in hell! Come and join us!" said Meiling while smiling goofily at him. The 'boys' just chuckled at their visitor's sentiments. But Hayate is not amused._

"_Let's go back now master," Hayate was about to pick her up but Meiling gave him a killer punch. Hayate massaged his swollen cheek. Now the barbaric woman has done it!_

"_Let's go back you stubborn fool! I told you you're already drunk!"_

"_I'm not yet, you egg headed monster!"_

"_Egg headed monster?"_

"_Yes! Because you're head is shaped like an egg and you look like a monster. Egg head plus monster is equal to egg headed monster. Baka! Can't you do a simple math?" said Meiling. She laughed boisterously and hit the table at her own joke. The 'boys' just joined her at her laugh trip._

_Now that done it! Hayate felt the veins in his head popping and his teeth clenched tightly. He was about to do something 'drastic' when a light bulb suddenly flashed on his head. This was courtesy of yours truly in truth (I just whispered it to Haya-kun when I had the chance. I didn't know that he would actually do it. BWAHAHAHA!!!)_

"_Ne woman. If I challenge you to a drinking match, and if I lose, I would leave you alone, but if you lose, you would retire for the night. Do you accept?"_

"_Deal!" said Meiling without hesitation. When it comes to challenges, she never backs out. Hayate smiled in satisfaction. He already smelled victory! From her current state, a couple of shots, and she would be knocked out! The 'boys' cheered at the two as one of the 'boys' delivered the sake. The stage is set and so, let the drinking match begin!_

_ACT VII _

_True to what he said, a couple of shots and Meiling already 'forfeited' at the eight shot. She can't fight the sleepiness that is lowly taking over her and after consuming the eight; her head fell on the table. The 'boys' clapped on Hayate's victory and proceeded to clean up. _

_Meanwhile, whilst Hayate is taking Meiling to her room, a certain 'boy' proceeded to a secluded spot in the garden and proceeded to report the latest 'happenings'._

"_It's me,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am who I am,"_

"_Baka. You're not God, so please stop your idiocy, Shiro,"_

"_Hai, hai. So how's the two?"_

"_It's going according to the plan. Hayate-san challenged master into a drinking match and now they are proceeding to master's room,"_

"_Good. So did you place that 'thing'?"_

"_Ah that. Of course,"_

"_Good. I'll contact our three actors because it's about to time to close the curtains. Ja'ne Mitsuki-chan,"_

"_Ja,"_

_And so, the 'boy' who is not actually a boy ended the phone call. She smirked at herself in satisfaction. As Shiro said before, the curtains are about to close and the final act is about to take place. _

_ACT VIII (THE FINAL ACT)_

_Hayate struggled to take Meiling back to her own room. Why you ask? 1.) She keeps on squirming on his arms 2.) She keeps on burying her face on his chest and he secretly had ticklish spot on his chest 3.) She keeps on groaning in a way that Hayate can imagine her making love to someone (and that someone is him ~ from blossom-chan)_

_Finally, he reached her room and kicked the door rather harshly. He settled her on the bed and smiled in relief. It finally over! He removed his shoes and tucked her. Somehow, seeing her there, with her hair sticking out on every way, her cheeks red, probably from drunkenness, he can't help but admire the girl no, woman before him._

_He heard her murmur 'Baka Hayate' under her breath and he smiled gently. Maybe it was because of the moonlit, or he is somewhat drunk that he found her lips quite appealing. Before he knew it, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her parted lips. _

_Meiling awoke from a warm sensation that she felt on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she saw a pair silver orbs gazing down at her. Her body seemed to act on its own and she returned his passionate kiss. Hell with tomorrow! Just enjoy today and worry about tomorrow. It seems that the effect of alcohol seemed to wear off all of a sudden._

_When they are about to rip each other's clothes however, the door burst open and four persons and a half appeared of no where. The two stopped whatever they are doing and gazed at the intruders. One visibly stiffened. The other one actually had a scowling face._

"_What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" asked by a woman with a regal aura within her. Her chin rose up, as if she owns the place, wearing traditional Chinese clothing, and her hair done in a bun. The woman looked as if had just gone from a play about ancient China, complete with white chalk powder thingie._

"_Mother," Meiling stepped forward and bowed at her mother. The woman merely nodded at her daughter and gazed at him._

"_Again young man, I asked you what you are doing to my daughter," said the regal woman._

"_Li-sama, I think we are about to make love," said Hayate calmly. Meiling looked scandalized._

"_That is not true!" exclaimed Meiling._

"_That's not what we saw young lady," said by the person beside her mother. The man looked he was about in late thirties but no white hair can be spotted on his head. Actually, he looked quite handsome on his own way, with distinctive jet black hair and uncanny pair silver orbs. He somehow looked familiar, Meiling just can't ut her finger on it._

"_Father? What are you doing here?" asked Hayate while looking at the man disbelievingly. He may look shocked but Meiling noticed that he wanted more that his father is not present here at all._

"_It's been awhile Hayate. It looks like you've found yourself a very fine young lady," said his father. Hayate sensed someone looking at him intensely and he saw Meiling's imploring eyes. He got the message._

"_Li-san, this is my father, Kurosawa Ichirou, father, May I introduce to you, Li Meiling-san," said Hayate. This may be confusing to her, but she just got with the flow. She stepped forward and shook hands with the intimidating man before him._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosawa-sama,"_

"_Likewise, Li-san," he shook hands with her and she sensed that she is scared of him. Ichirou smiled at her nervousness. He leaned closer at whispered something to her, which of course brought colors on her cheeks. Hayate tilted his head in wonder._

"_Enough with the pleasantries. Since it is obvious that my daughter somewhat FORGOT to introduce me, I will have the initiative to do so. I am Li Xiao Mei, Meiling's mother. It's nice to meet you, Kurosawa Hayate-kun," said Xiao Mei while smiling flirtatiously at Hayate. Hayate may look flattered but Meiling had the strong urge to send a flying kick to her mother and have her flattened. Squarely at the floor._

"_Uhm, I think that's not what we came for," said by another voice by the door. The four gazed at the owner of the voice. The elders looked surprised; the woman looked shocked, while the man simply looked mesmerized._

"_We meet again, Haya-chan,"_

"_Meiya-chan!"_

_Meiling didn't want to know what her sister and her mother is doing here at all. And she didn't want to. Her mother plus her annoying little sister is equal to a major headache._

"_Now, since all of the actors are present, I think it's now time for the theater to close its curtains isn't it?" asked Meiya. Meiling and Hayate are confused; Ichirou and Xiao Mei merely smirked._

"_That's right. Since we caught you two on the 'act' I think both of you need to face the consequences of your actions," said Ichirou seriously. It is as if he is dealing with a multi-million agreement._

"_What do you mean?" asked the two. Xiao Mei smirked. She motioned for someone to come in. An old man stepped in. Without further ado, he started to say the magic incantation. What is the magic incantation?_

_The one you hear in a wedding ceremony._

"_Do you, Kurosawa Hayate, accept Li Meiling as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer and for poorer, for sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the old man. _

"_Yes,"_

"_Is that you Kurosawa?" asked Meiling while looking at Hayate in shock. She can't believe that Hayate would actually agree._

_His father and Meiya looked pleased, while Li-sama well looked very much elated. Meiling is in turmoil right now. What would she answer? The old man started to ask her. What would she say? If Hayate actually said yes, why would she say no? She is not chickening out! Li Meiling never backs down to challenges! (even if it is a lifetime marriages I guess) Boy, that is what you call 'pride' ne?_

"_Yes, I do," said Meiling proudly. Now, it's Hayate's turn to look shocked. "She said yes? I thought she wouldn't agree!" said Hayate to himself._

_The three people smiled to themselves. The play just finished and the secondary characters need to make their exit, to give way to the main characters. And that's what they did._

_Now that the two are alone, the truth is just about to sink in. They are now Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa Hayate. _

_Now that last act~ there's something called to it. It's a shotgun wedding!_

_End of Flashback_

"Stop invading my mind now you mongrel of a writer! Get out so that I can continue what we are doing before that damned wedding!" shouted Haya-kun on my poor ears.

"Mou, stop that Haya-kun! My ears would bleed!" I whined.

"Then get out of mind already!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you hated me for ending your lovely bachelor life?" I asked at him innocently. His face immediately turned into a beautiful shade of red. I already know his answer since I am the one who created him, but an author can have her turn to tease her own character ne?

"Shut up and leave already!" he shouted.

"Well, this is once again sakurablossosm18, signing off, I hope you enjoyed our play for today. *bows* I would be waiting for your reviews! *curtain closes*


	19. 6th Act: Masato's Novel of Demise

I know. I updated too fast. I just can't help it. The idea just zoomed on my mind and it keeps on kicking me and rushing me to write it down.

Oh, and the poem that you are about to read below does not belong to me, I just read it on a pocketbook and I suddenly had an idea to add this on my story. I don't own anything.

Anyways, my eternal deep thanks to my loyal readers, **korin-chan07, xXFire RosexX, James Birdsong, jaja59. **

**-x3- Sakura Kikii-x3-**: Well, that certainly was the most HILAROUS review that I ever received! Sit back and enjoy this next chapter because this one would certainly require a box of tissue.

Well guys, as I have said just awhile ago…

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CALLS FORYOU TO HAVE A READY BOX OF TISSUES. I think so :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 6****th**** Act: Masato's Novel of Demise and Misery**

Naoko's POV

I am currently alone in my room. *tip tap* and busily tapping my keyboard. My deadline is about to come and I desperately need to finish this novel. This may sound too conceited but my novels are in demand. Once a finished a new novel, my readers would always demand for another in just a span of six months. Are these people sane or what? I am just a normal person, and not a fairy. I can't just swish my wand and poof! A new novel is done!

Anyway, I am now slipping away from the point. What I am about to tell you is really fascinating. At least for me. You see, Matsuo suddenly knocked on my door. Yes I know, it is not uncommon for your butler to knock on your doors, but what truly fascinates me is the thing that he brought with him.

A black book. A black leather book to be exact. I don't know what it contains. It just had the words 'Downfall' on its cover, written in gold. It intrigued me actually. Who would actually send me this kind of book randomly? There is no sender of this odd book. My butler informed me that it was sent on the mail, addressed to me. No sender, no date, no notes, nothing at all. I really wanted to decipher the mystery behind this book but I don't have time. I have an unfinished novel waiting for me.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months have passed. It took me almost a lifetime to finish, but I'm glad I did. I glanced at my final draft and nodded at satisfaction. It's ready to be passed.

After a few edits here and there, my new novel was published. Just as expected, I once again managed to collect a mass of prestigious awards. The reviewers praised me to no end. They even said that I surpassed myself in this 'thrilling, suspense, blood-curdling and chilling mystery' as they call it. I just plastered my usual smile. Proud of my accomplishment but something is missing. I'm not entirely sure of what it is.

Once the victory party was finished, I immediately went back home, exhausted from the day's events. I almost slumped on my bed, trying to bury and lose myself in the softness of my mattress, and suddenly wishing to escape my almost too boring routine. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of the strange book that I received several months ago. My long lost intrigue came back and I had the sudden urge to read it. To unlock its mysteries. Boy, I never knew that its contents may actually turn my too boring life upside down.

_DOWNFALL_

by Maya Sato

_CHAPTER I_

_**The Sonnet of Worship**_

_I LOVE YOU_

_A warning, _

_An apology, _

_An interruption,_

_A plea for attention, _

_An objection, _

_An excuse,_

_A justification,_

_A reminder,_

_A trap, _

_A blessing_

_A disguise,_

_A revelation,_

_A surrender,_

_An opening,_

_An end._

_Fujiwara Tsubaki. A woman. A daughter. An activist. An author. A mother. At the tender age of 16, Tsubaki learned the painful truth. The painful truth about relationships, break-ups, life, family, and most importantly, the loss of first love, as well as the truth about love._

_This is her story, the story of a true woman. A woman of love, passion, dignity, pride; the story of the one who conquered all the odds, for the sake of love, of herself, and of her future._

_CHAPTER II_

_**The Meeting that Started it All**_

_I LOVE YOU_

"Sometimes, saying I LOVE YOU doesn't necessarily mean that you really love that person, you may have just mistaken it for admiration." ~ Maya Sato

_It was a bright day then, the birds are chirping happily, the trees are swaying gently at the gentle breeze, and the clouds are high up in the blue sky, blocking mostly the heated rays of sun that may harm the inhabitants of the place called Earth. But none of these mattered to the 14-year old Fujiwara Tsubaki, in her eyes; there is only one thing that she can see, the most popular guy, Takekawa Ryota. _

_Takekawa Ryota, age 17, most popular guy in school. Dated almost 90% of the school's girl population, a soccer hero, a basketball genius, an academic prodigy. All of the girls love to be with him, a lot of guys wanted to be him. The teachers favor him, even the principal actually. With just a simple smile, he can charm anyone off and manipulate him to his own accord. That is how dangerous this guy is. Unfortunately, even the dubbed as 'Ice Princess' fell for his charms, Fujiwara Tsubaki is who I am referring to._

_Fujiwara Tsubaki, age 14, an infamous student in school. Having no boyfriend since birth, because of her icy glares and ice cold barricade that she built on herself. However, this mighty wall was crushed by a certain 'showoff' who managed to charm the poor girl off her pants._

_Once Tsubaki first laid her eye on Ryota that day, at the soccer field, Tsubaki decided on herself. This was her soul mate. Her dream guy. The man she wished to spend her life with. 'I love you,' was all she can say._

_A WARNING_

" A warning made by a pure child may actually be more credible than that of an experienced adult."~ Maya Sato

_That same day, Tsubaki came home with hearts in her eyes. Her mother, Fujiwara Chiako wondered on her daughter's strange behavior, but decided not to make a comment. At dinner, all of the other family members noticed it too. From her father, Fujiwara Akihiko, to her eldest sister, Akiko, to her younger brother, Akihito, down to her youngest sister Kaede. No one commented on her eerie smiles, her unusual giddiness, and her girlish giggles._

_Later at night Kaede, Tsubaki's five-year old youngest sister, entered her room. Inside, Kaede watched as her elder sister make funny sounds of kissing, corny love dialogues and atrocious acting of two lovers. So that's what happened. Now she knew._

"_Kaede, what are you doing here?" asked Tsubaki, after noticing her younger sister, standing by the door, unmoving and expressionless._

"_How old is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your crush?"_

"_Wha-_

"_Stop making excuses. I know you. Just answer my question,"_

"_I don't know," Tsubaki admitted. Kaede's eyebrows rose at this, but she decided not to voice out her thoughts. She sat beside her troubled sister, probably thinking about her supposed 'crush'._

"_Do you like him?"_

"_Yes. Very much,"_

"_Is it love at first sight?" _

"_Yes! How did you know?" asked Tsubaki, while looking at her youngest sister in interest. Better not answer her. It is better that way._

"_A lucky guess," was all the young one said. The two are silent, a comfortable silence hung in the air. It seems that a newfound understanding was made before them. The teen thinking of a man, the girl in deep thought. The young one was actually carefully observing her older sister, trying to measure the extent of her 'affection' of this person. Based on her observation, her older sister fell HARD. There's no way back. _

"_Be careful," was all the youngest of the Fujiwara said, leaving the teen confused, probably dwelling on what her younger sister said._

_CHAPTER III_

_**His First Move**_

_AN APOLOGY_

" A simple apology may not only lead to forgiveness but also lead to new beginnings." ~ Maya Sato

_Months have passed since Tsubaki first laid eyes to her 'first love'. It was just a fleeting look yet a magical moment. Since that moment, Tsubaki always made a note to herself to watch Ryota every time a chance presented itself. In the soccer field, in the basketball court, in the classroom, every where! Even if she may sound like a stalker._

_As if the gods answered her prayers, Tsubaki bumped into the object of her thoughts. She almost lost her balance when a sudden hand snaked on her waist to stop her fall._

"_I'm sorry," said Ryota. He was just walking towards their classroom when a sudden girl bumped into him. He had no choice, instead of letting the poor girl fall and embarrasses herself. He didn't want that._

"_Thank you," said Tsubaki. If she was just an ordinary teenager, she would have swooned, blushed heavily, and giggle like an irritating fan girl. However, that is not the case because Tsubaki was no ordinary teen. She was dubbed as the 'Ice Princess'. The only girl that no guy can get._

_Ryota was shocked really, it was the first time that a girl didn't melt under his touch. And that's a wonder. Maybe, just maybe, she IS the one._

"_This may sound strange but would you hear me out?" pleaded Ryota. Tsubaki looked puzzled by his unexpected request but she nodded. It would not hurt to hear him out._

"_Would it be okay for me to take you out this Saturday?" asked Ryota._

"_Are you asking me out on a date Takekawa-san?" Tsubaki's eyebrows rose. Yes, that is what she wanted but why the sudden change? Did something MADE him do this? _

"_As a matter of fact, yes," said Ryota. Again, the girl fascinated him. Any girl would have grabbed the chance, but here she is, raising her eyebrows at him. As if measuring his true intentions._

"_You don't even know me," said Tsubaki. _

"_Oh, I know you very well, Fujiwara Tsubaki-san, also known as the 'Ice Princess'," said Ryota while kissing Tsubaki's waist length raven hair. _

"_Very well," see you on Saturday, Takekawa-san," and with that, Tsubaki bowed and left the guy staring at her back._

_CHAPTER IV_

_**The Sacred Fruit of Eve**_

_AN INTERRUPTION_

"There are two kinds of interruption: the good one and the bad one. The good one may cause broader perspective and clear mind while the bad one may cause ruin but as they say, after the rain, there's always a new day."~ Maya Sato

_After that faithful day, the reputation of Fujiwara Tsubaki as the untouchable 'Ice Princess' was shattered. Why, you asking? Because after their 'date' Ryota managed to once again put in his palm the pure and innocent Tsubaki. Since that date, Ryota and Tsubaki are often seen together, in Ryota's basketball and soccer matches, in the classroom (surprisingly, they are actually classmates), in the canteen, everywhere! _

_It was pure bliss for Tsubaki. Their family business was thriving (they had a family restaurant), Tsubaki's grades are at the top, and her love life is let's just say blooming. Everything she wished for are in her arm now. Plus the fact that their relationship now, (Ryota and her) is what she wanted it to be._

_Of course, they are in relationship for almost a year now. Ryota just graduated and the top of his batch. Well, what can you say? The varsity player plus the academic prodigy is equal to the perfect boyfriend material. Tsubaki was among the audience to witness Ryota's winning streak. She was a proud girlfriend, proud of her perfect boyfriend. _

_Who would ever think that at that same day, one secret, one revelation; one truth can destroy her perfect life?_

_A PLEA FOR ATTENTION_

"A plea for attention does not necessarily mean that you are asking for the person's undivided focus; but you are only asking for a moment for a person to notice you, even for just a second."~ Maya Sato

"_Tsubaki please let me explain! Darling please don't be like this!" begged Ryota. The shameless bag actually had the face to come here to beg her to no end! Ha! After what happened? Never! Let hell freeze! Let him kneel over broken glass! Whatever! But she will never ever forgive him!_

"_Go away you worthless scum! Don't ever show your face to me again!" spat Tsubaki. Ryota just portrayed a sorrowful face before leaving, not forgetting to leave something. A beautiful bouquet of calla lilies._

_Calla Lily. Symbol of beauty. A flower known for its whiteness, it brings the recipient, especially if it is a woman, a sense of self-esteem. By giving this flower to woman, you are literally telling her that her beauty surpasses others. At least for you, that is. But now, her once favorite flower is now forgotten. She will never again want a calla lily on her life._

_AN OBJECTION_

"Objection does not really suggest that you dislike something; you're just not comfortable with it." ~ Maya Sato

_10 years later_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I-R-E-F-U-S-E," said Tsubaki to her older sister, Akiko. Years have passed since that incident, the incident that changed Tsubaki._

_If before, she would give off an aura of an inspired and blooming flower in the summer sun, now if you would see her, you can imagine her as a wilted flower at drought. It is as if all the sunshine in her life was robbed and she currently living under a nonstop rainfall._

"_But Tsubaki, you've confined yourself in this squatter's area! Come on! It has been 10 years since that happened! Get over it!" whined Akiko. Akiko is talking about the incident with Ryota years ago. Tsubaki closed her eyes to stop herself from remembering nightmare and now her nee-chan have to bother her about that stupid incident._

"_I already said this million times onee-chan, no!" _

"_But sis, get over it! There are plenty of male species there! I'm sure that you can find another guy to replace that useless bag! Come on, come with me. I'm sure that Adam's predecessors didn't vanish and secluded themselves yet! I just know it!" insisted Akiko. Tsubaki just closed her eyes in irritation. Her older sister is as stubborn as mule. No one can bend her, not even their parents. Once she set her mind on something, there's no going back._

"_Fine," it's time to get over that brazen low-life cheap lying bastard. She is Fujiwara Tsubaki for Pete's sake! She is the 'Ice Princess' and no one will manage to crumble the new barrier that she will build, no one. Ever._

_CHAPTER V_

_**And so they Meet**_

_AN EXCUSE AND A POSSIBLE JUSTIFICATION_

"Excuse is the close relative of denial."~ Maya Sato

"_Are you sure of this?" asked Kaede, while watching as her older sister change her clothes. Apparently, Akiko's efforts to drag her out of her 'squatter's area' were not in vain. Now, the two are going out, to choose flowers. Oh, no one died mind you, (even though Tsubaki really hoped that Ryota REALLY died) actually, it was for a wedding. Akiko's wedding to be exact._

_Contrary to Tsubaki's recent heartbreak, her older sister found her own man. Akiko went for a symposium regarding "The Modern Heroes of 21__st__ Century'" since Akiko is a social studies teacher. At the age of 29, Akiko is considered a 'left out' woman. At her age, she never had a boyfriend, not that her older sister minded of course. It's just disturbing how just a month ago, she and one of her fellow faculty member are discussing about the ridiculous idea of 'marriage' and before she knew it, a wedding invitation already landed itself on their doorstep._

_Call it fate, destiny or providence, but it seems that the gods above answered nee-chan's sighs and gave her what she wanted. A husband. In the person of Kaitani Ryosuke. Ryosuke is one of the twelve persons who were awarded as one of the heroes of the modern century. It seems that at the mere age of 35, Ryosuke managed to establish 5 different orphanages that accept all the orphans in the street, not included the fact that Ryosuke helped six different charities for the people with cancer. If there is a person that can define generosity, Kaitani Ryosuke would be the perfect one._

_Anyway, the two met and poof! Akiko-nee-chan was caught in a whirlwind of romance, in the mere span of three months being together, Ryosuke proposed and nee-chan was swept off her feet. She eagerly said yes and hence the wedding. If Tsubaki wasn't busy nursing her ripped apart heart, she would have been with her sister, helping her in the wedding preparations. Since nee-chan seems to posses the hell of a convincing power of Minoka (blossom-chan's own version of goddess of persuasion), Tsubaki conceded defeat. She can never deny her sister's happiness and that's how she landed back on her closet, together with ever observant Kaede (which Tsubaki admits, kind of irritate her especially when what she say is always right)_

"_Sure of what?" asked Tsubaki. She busy combing her hair, trying to tie it in a neat ponytail but is deliberately failing to do so since her mind not is into it. Kaede shook her head in resignation and snatched the hairbrush on her sister's hands. She quickly put it up in few elegant strokes and grabbed a nearby ribbon to hold it in place. A few loops in here and walah! Instant ponytail._

"_How can you do that?" asked Tsubaki in pure amazement. Kaede just stared back at back at her sister in the mirror._

"_You didn't answer my question,"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb,"_

"_I'm not,"_

"_Liar,"_

"_Hai, hai. I know when I am losing. You know I can never resist nee-chan… Besides, this is her chance to be happy once and for all, I can never rob that away from her just because I am mourning for something that isn't worth mourning about," said Tsubaki. Kaede smiled a little bit. Her sister has matured; it is a good thing after all what happened that she had a relationship with that scumbag._

"_Good thing then. You are about to meet him after all," murmured Kaede._

"_Huh? Did you say something?" asked Tsubaki. Kaede shook her head. It is better not to alarm her sister of what she knew. Well, it would who would be so courageous to say that "Hey sis, I know this is unbelievable but I am a clairvoyant" that would be preposterous wouldn't it? _

_A REMINDER_

"Reminders are not just meant to be forgotten, or else you would land into a deep, deep trouble, LITERALLY."~ Maya Sato

"_Just be vigilant Tsubaki-nee-chan. There may be a possible encounter that would change you life completely. I'm pretty sure that Akiko-nee-san wouldn't worry herself anymore," and with that, Kaede left Tsubaki in her own thoughts. There is a brief recollection that this happened before, according to what Tsubaki is thinking._

_Tsubaki's woolgathering was interrupted since Akiko-nee-chan suddenly barged on her room._

"_Ready?" I just nodded. Well, since there is no turning back now, let's get this over with!_

_Outside the house, it seems that Ryosuke-san is already there, waiting for them. Tsubaki had to turn around just for not her not to witness the obvious love of the two. Yes she has moved on but the subject is still too sore for her. The three of them, meaning Tsubaki, her older sister, and her fiancé rode Ryosuke's black sedan as they went to the designated flower shop. It was not that far actually, only 15 minutes drive from their home. Once she step foot on the said store, Tsubaki felt nostalgia invading her senses. _

'_Cattail'. The famous flowershop, why didn't she thought of it? It is only natural that her sister and her fiancé would order flowers here, considering that Ryosuke can afford it (not that she mocks him, she is just stressing out the point). She and Ryota had gone here once, during their first date. The bloke gave her a fresh bouquet of white lilies. _

_She walked to the familiar path wherein once a magical memory turned into a bitter one. The flower lined are lined up alphabetically; Acacia, Amaryllis, Ambrosia, Anemone, but that is not what she was looking for, she moved forward and she saw the particular section that she is looking for. Bluebell, Carnation, and finally, Calla lily. How ironic. How absurd. How pathetic. Why does she still harbor such warm feeling to calla lilies when the guy she most trusted betrayed her? Busy with her mulling, Tsubaki didn't see a figure approach beside her and offer her something. A white poppy. Tsubaki raised her eyes and she saw the most beautiful amber eyes that she saw in her whole life._

"_For you," smiled the stranger, still extending his hand with a single white poppy in his hands. Tsubaki reached it out and stared at the strange flower. This is the first time she saw this. "I wonder what it means?" she asked to herself._

"_It means consolation, miss," said once again by the strange guy. He turned away from her and faced the entire flowers lined up neatly. He saw some flower and gave it again to her. A yellow zinnia. He smiled once again to me and patted my head before going away. Tsubaki didn't even have the time to thank him and ask for his name. Little did she know that she will find it out later, soon._

_CHAPTER VI_

_**Kaitani Taiga**_

A TRAP

"No matter how hard you resist something, the more you are drawn into it,"~ Maya Sato

"_No, I think that will not suit my gown. What do you think Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Earth to Tsubaki!" said Akiko while snapping her fingers in front of her sister's trance state. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Mou, what are you daydreaming about? I've been ranting about these flowers and you're not even listening! What- Oh that's it! That's what I want for my wedding!" said Akiko pass her sister's disoriented state. She ran cheerfully to a patch of foreign flowers and began examining it carefully._

"_A very good choice indeed, my future-sister-in law," said by a voice. The three turned around and Tsubaki gasped. It was the guy before who gave her the flowers! He paid no heed whatsoever to Tsubaki and approached her stunned older sister and crouched beside her as he examined the flowers._

"_Orange blossoms, I see. Very much suited for the occasion, don't you think?" asked the guy while turning towards her. Tsubaki blushed. The guy is obviously talking to her! She just nodded her head in agreement. He smiled._

"_Tai! I was looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed Ryosuke. The two exchanged hugs and patted each other's backs._

"_So you finally found the girl of your dreams huh?" asked the Tai guy while looking at Ryosuke smugly. To Tsubaki's surprise, Ryosuke laughed humorously and snaked his arm to his fiance's waist._

"_Dear, I would like to introduce to you my dearest brother, Kaitani Taiga, Tai, as you dubbed it , this is the girl of my dreams, Fujiwara Akiko," said Ryosuke. Akiko smiled immediately after the introduction and extended her hand politely, while Taiga received it graciously. The two exchanged a few pleasantries before Taiga focused his eyes on Tsubaki, who in return blushed._

"_And who this beautiful flower, Akiko-san?" asked Taiga, while still staring at the red Tsubaki. Akiko narrowed her eyes, is this guy flirting with her sister? And what is that red hue on Tsubaki's cheeks? Did they meet before? Better find it out!_

"_Oh, I forgot my manners, Taiga-san, this is my younger sister, Fujiwara Tsubaki," said Akiko, still observing the two persons. Taiga was the first to extend his hand in greeting._

"_It's nice to meet you, I am Kaitani Taiga, by the way," said Taiga while his eyes still focused on the girl before him. Tsubaki fought the blush on her cheeks and raised her yes to meet his._

"_Same here Kaitani-san, I am Fujiwara Tsubaki," said Tsubaki. _

_Little did the two clueless individuals that that fateful meeting would be the start of something. Something that will change the course of destiny. A true love. A destined love. Yet a miserable love._

_A BLESSING IN DISGUISE_

"Fourteen days, 12 flowers, 12 meanings, a message; a way to a woman's heart."~ Maya Sato

_Since that day, Tsubaki would everyday receive different flowers each day. And it came from only one sender. Kaitani Taiga. Tsubaki was flattered actually. It has been already two weeks since a single flower will be found at her door. 12 flowers. 12 meanings. A message. That is what Taiga said on his last letter, he said that her task is to find it out. _

_Tsubaki actually had a hard time figuring things out. She tried many things to figure out his 'Message' but to no avail. She sought help from all her sisters and brothers as well as her parents but they refused to help her. They said that it is her task to figure it out, not theirs. Tsubaki had a sneaking suspicion that her whole family knows it. And it is making her bloody frustrated._

_Days have passed and the deadline came. Taiga only gave her one week to figure things out, if not he would disappear. She didn't know why. And she most certainly doesn't want to. In the span of two weeks that they have been together, Tsubaki once again learned how to have fun. Fun seems to be the twin of Taiga. He certainly knows how to have fun. In the amusement park, in the aquarium, even at the zoo! It is as if anywhere he would go, even if it is the jungle, he would make it an interesting adventure!_

_Anyway, back to the flowers. Tsubaki almost banged her head in frustration because of her inability to come up with something to figure this out. She stared at his message once again. 12 flowers. 12 meanings. 12 messages. Wait. Meanings? That's right! Flowers have meanings! Tsubaki dived for her laptop and began deciphering the flowers' hidden message._

_**F**__orsythia- Anticipation_

_**O**__rchid – Beautiful lady_

_**V**__iolet (White) - Let's take a Chance_

_**O**__range blossom- Eternal Love_

_**E**__ucharis lily- Maiden Charms_

_**F**__orget-Me-Not- Memories_

_**M**__istletoe- Kiss Me_

_**V**__iolet (White) - Let's take a Chance_

_**Y**__ellow zinnia- Daily Remembrance_

_**L**__ily (Calla) – Beauty _

_**I**__vy- Affection_

_**E**__verlasting…Love_

_**L**__ily of the Valley- You've Made My Life Complete _

"_Huh? It doesn't make any sense," said Tsubaki to herself while staring at the interpretation of the flowers. What had possibly gone wrong? She was busy staring at the words that she didn't notice her sister, Kaede sneaking up to her. Kaede snatched the paper up and looked at her work._

"_Hey!" Tsubaki was about to protest but the cheeky little brat cut her._

"_You managed to find the interpretation of the flowers but you still didn't get the message. How pathetic of you," Kaede jeered. Tsubaki pouted and was about to retort back when Kaede, once again cut her off._

"_You've made my life complete, beautiful lady. Let's take a chance to work this out because I have fallen easily on your maiden charms. I give you my eternal love as I continue to reminisce our beautiful memories together. Kiss me and this will be a daily remembrance of my reciprocated feelings. Your beauty, your affection, is distant compared to others. I will be anticipating your answer. I love you,"_

_said Kaede. Tsubaki just gave her sister a 'What the heck is that?' expression. Kaede shook her head in resignation and left her idiotic sister alone._

_Meanwhile, it is a good thing that Tsubaki had a good hearing and can always remember what she heard only once. It was the special ability that she inherited from her deceased grandmother. She thought of what Kaede said and repeated it on her head._

"_You've made my life complete, beautiful lady. Let's take a chance to work this out because I have fallen easily on your maiden charms. I give you my eternal love as I continue to reminisce our beautiful memories together. Kiss me and this will be a daily remembrance of my reciprocated feelings. Your beauty, your affection, is distant compared to others. I will be anticipating your answer. I love you," whispered Tsubaki to herself. As if a light bulb lighted itself, Tsubaki began to rearrange the flowers according to the order of the meaning mentioned in the verse. When it was finished, Tsubaki gasped on what she read._

_**L**__ily of the Valley- You've Made My Life Complete _

_**O**__rchid – Beautiful lady_

_**V**__iolet (White) - Let's take a Chance_

_**E**__ucharis lily- Maiden Charms_

_**O**__range blossom- Eternal Love_

_**F**__orget-Me-Not- Memories_

_**M**__istletoe- Kiss Me_

_**Y**__ellow zinnia- Daily Remembrance_

_**L**__ily (Calla) - Beauty_

_**I**__vy- Affection_

_**F**__orsythia- Anticipation_

_**E**__verlasting…Love_

"_Oh my God," was all she can say before running, towards the place she can sure find him. _

A REVELATION AND HER SURRENDER

"A revelation; a renewed bond, a new hope."~ Maya Sato

_Taiga was waiting at the front entrance of the 'Cattail'. Cattail means peace. Yes, a truly suited name for the flowershop that he himself established. He loves flowers. He loves planting them, cultivating them and watches as it blooms into a beautiful blossom. It is a great joy for him to see the happy faces of the women who receive them as a man present to them a fresh bouquet of their favorite flowers._

_For him, flowers are like women. Flowers are beautiful creatures that needed care and love for them to bloom beautifully. The same for women. Women need care and love, because a woman is a fountain of love and life. They are magnificent creatures created by God to give life to another being. They are meant to be loved, cherished, and protected, because like flowers, they are prone to wilt and waste away._

_This was what he felt the first time he saw a mortal named Fujiwara Tsubaki. She fascinated him, with her looks, with her aura, and most importantly, with her feelings. He is not as dense everyone think he is. He can see a broken soul every time he laid eyes to her. It is as if something or someone caused the deep sadness that is etched on her captivating eyes. It is as if someone tore her heart away from her chest and ripped it apart in front of her. He had a feeling to protect her. He wanted to make her smile. He needed her in his life._

_Love is a great thing really. His older brother once told him. He found his love in a mere span of three months. Unbelievable. But Taiga found his at two weeks. _

"_Taiga," he turned around and was surprised by a pair of arms hooking themselves to his neck and someone kissing him sweetly on the lips. He encircled his arms on her waist and pulled her closer. They had a new revelation, they shared a new bond, and they created new hope._

_CHAPTER VII_

_**Downfall**_

AN OPENING AND THE END

"A nightmarish opening may lead us to our dream end."~ Maya Sato

_Taiga and Tsubaki's relationship strengthened as the time passed by. Little by little, Tsubaki's hate for her ex boyfriend lessened (you didn't forget about Ryota right?). The time has come that she forgave him of what happened. She spoke to nobody of the true account on what happened, even her current boyfriend, Taiga. She doesn't want to tell to anyone her foolishness but she is in desperate need of someone to confide of what happened. She glanced at her bookshelf and found what she is looking for._

**_10 months later_**

"_Congratulations Fujiwara-san! That was one of the most beautiful stories that I ever read!" exclaimed Nomura Sakaki, an international claimed reviewer of novels. Soon enough, many other reviewers approached her and congratulated her. She gave them her sincerest thanks and excused herself._

_At home, her family threw a congratulatory party. There were food, drinks and other knick-knacks while the family had its fun. Of course, Ryosuke and Taiga are invited considering that Ryosuke is an official part of the family having married Akiko-nee-chan (who is by the way 8 months pregnant) and Taiga is Tsubaki's boyfriend (and soon-to-be-husband). Tsubaki slipped out of the room, unnoticed, hoping to breathe some fresh air._

"_So this is where you escaped," said a voice. Tsubaki need not to turn around to find out the source of the voice. She has been accustomed to that voice for a long time now. _

"_Yeah. Do you have any objections?" she answered. She felt the steps approaching her and the strong arms that hugged her from behind. Together, the two watched the moon in silence._

"_Ne, is that true?" Taiga asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_That your boyfriend when you were still 14 years old cheated you because he is a gay. You caught him snogging his teammate at the public restroom in your monthsary," asked Taiga while keeping his voice I check. Tsubaki can feel his restrained laughter. She just shook her head and smiled._

"_So what about it?" she asked. Still staring at the beautiful full moon. His response was only the tightening of his arms on her waist._

"_I am never going to hurt you like that," he murmured._

"_Oh? Do you promise?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_What if you broke your promise?" she asked. He twirled her so she will face him. He looked serious all of a sudden and she looked at him nervously._

"_Then you can cut off my family jewels, as what a character in your book did to his cheap lying bastard of a friend," said Taiga while grinning sheepishly at Tsubaki. She blushed._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yes, really," he said. _

"_I love you," she said truthfully._

"_As I love you," he said while leaning for a kiss. Together, the two figures kissed under the moonlight, too consumed at the hunger for each other that they didn't notice a certain group filming whatever they are currently doing. My, what a family they are!_

_****************************5 YEARS LATER *****************************_

"_It is okay to fall sometimes Kotomi-chan," said Kaitani Tsubaki to her daughter one evening. She is currently at her 4 year old daughter's bedroom, ready to tell her a bedtime story._

"_Why Mama? What if you would fall badly and end up wounded?" asked Kotomi while pouting her lips. Tsubaki smiled at her daughter's innocence. _

"_Always remember that in every downfall, there is someone there, ready to help you up," said Tsubaki wisely to her daughter. Her cute innocent daughter looked confused._

"_What does that mean Mama?" asked Kotomi, clearly confused. Tsubaki just smiled and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead._

"_You will soon know when you grow up. Goodnight Kotomi-chan," said Tsubaki. _

"_Okay! Goodnight Mama! And goodnight to you also Papa! Stop hiding!" said Kotomi while raising her voice al little to stress her point. Tsubaki turned around and looked at his husband who was obviously caught in the act. He approached his wife and daughter and also planted a kiss on his lovely daughter's forehead._

"_You caught me! Goodnight, my darling angel," said Taiga. Kotomi smiled in satisfaction and let her eyes close as a small smile crept on her face._

_Tsubaki and Taiga smiled. Yes, someday, their dear little daughter will find out what her mother meant. Once she found her true love. Tsubaki would be looking forward at it._

"_Now, its time for you to tuck me in bed my dear wifey," said Taiga teasingly once they reached their room. Tsubaki smirked seductively and proceeded to tell her husband a bedtime story. A story about bees and flowers. _

_**THE END**_

Naoko finished reading the book by midnight. It was not dashing and melodramatic yet it brought her to tears. She fished a box of tissues and dried her tears. Whoever the writer of that book is, she is damn well in writing such things! I'm sure this is a great hit when it was launched!

What Naoko didn't know is the book she is crying about is not yet out on the market.

**AFTER A MONTH**

Naoko stared as a silver envelope was sent to her. An invitation to the Annual Japan Literary Choice Award. She was invited on it for the 30th time and it seems that she will receive yet another award. She was about to throw the thing aside but one name caught her eye. _Maya Sato_. So that woman is attending? Now that is interesting, might as well as meet her.

The day of the awards night has come and Naoko is very much looking forward to it. She donned her best gown and stylish silver stiletto heels with a matching silver clutch. She didn't dare to put any make-up on her face. Make-up is not just her style. A little bit of foundation and lip gloss will do. With one final look, Naoko left the Yanagisawa Manor.

Once she arrived stepped at the red carpet, the flashes of camera snapped shots of her. She plastered her usual smile and waved at her fans. Once inside, Naoko scanned in the crowd and searched for a familiar face. At last she saw what she is was looking for.

"Yoko!" Naoko waved at her fellow writer. Miyabi Yoko. A best selling sci-fi author. She loves pistachio ice cream and loves to watch cartoons (that is a secret though). Yoko smiled once Naoko waved at her. They hugged for awhile and chose their specific sits.

"Hey Naoko, have you read the book 'Downfall' by Maya Sato?" asked Yoko out of the blue. Naoko nodded while sipping her red wine. The fantastic book, yeah.

"Really? I didn't thought you would though! I know that you're not a fan of romance... Anyways, Maya-san is really amazing! Did you know that once her book was released a week ago, her book already sold 15 million copies worldwide! And translated at 30 different languages! Amazing isn't it?" said Yoko while beaming at Naoko.

"What did you say?" exclaimed Naoko. Yoko looked confused and repeated what she said from the start. Once she was finished, Naoko looked pale.

"Naoko, are you okay?" asked Yoko worriedly. Naoko remained pale.

"A-Are you sure that it is just released last week?" asked Naoko. Yoko looked baffled but nodded her head.

"But I read that book a _month _ago Yoko," said Naoko. Yoko raised her eyebrows.

"How come?" she asked.

"Someone sent me a black book entitled 'Downfall'. No sender, no date, no notes, none whatsoever," said Naoko.

Their discussion was interrupted when the awards night started. Yoko won three major awards for her book about the global warming. Meanwhile Naoko won five major awards in her recent novel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know that most of you are curious of who the mysterious 'Maya Sato' is, the author of the romance novel 'Downfall'. I received many inquires about who our mysterious author is who made a spectacular debut," said by the host.

True enough, many participants in this awards night attended this just to meet the author of the mysterious book. It topped the charts just a week after it was released! Now that is something! It is a newbie in the literary world and they are ready to welcome this genius.

"And now, before I present you our mystery author I will first mention the awards that this person garnered! Reader's Choice Award, Teen Romance Choice Award, Literary Award of the Year, Ogino Takada Special Award,and Tomoeda's Bestselling Award

Top Romance Novelist of the Year please welcome Maya Sato-san no- Yamada Masato-san!" said the host.

Naoko's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Masato? No way. But come to think of it, the dare. But-. All of his doubts were shattered when Masato came out to receive his not to exaggerated awards. When Masato is about to make his speech, he was cut off by a sudden yell of "WHAAT!!!" and a thud in the floor.

It seems that Yanagisawa Naoko fainted.

~blossom-chan


	20. The 7th and Final Act: Part I

Happy reading to the following who never fail to make my day complete: **ninastylee, kyeru, Twinklejade-chan, Xandra25, korin-chan07, xXFire RoseXx, wingedangel791, James Birdsong and Saicy. **Eternal thanks for your unwavering support!

This chapter is especially dedicated to all of those who have broken relationship with their parents. May this story of forgiveness and healing inspire you to renew the bonds within your family and relatives.

**Chapter 20:****The 7****th**** and Final Act: Part I: Eriol's Teary Farewell**

_Opus 1: Al Agitato Virtuoso (The Agitated Prodigy)_

"So, how is it going with your dare, Hi?" asked Syaoran.

He and Eriol are together, drinking a cup of coffee in the nearby café. Many things have changed in just a span of four months, especially in the case of their gang. For example, the former hostility of 'The Six Geeks of Tomoeda' to them vanished like a bubble in thin air and was replaced by the 'love-love' atmosphere.

Syaoran and Sakura just came back from Hong Kong a week ago. It seems that the 'notorious' leader of their group suddenly had the courage to propose to his childhood sweetheart. They are getting married next month. How surprising. (NOTE: with sarcasm inserted here)

Meanwhile, Tak was severely punished by Chiharu resulting for the girl to conceive a child. Now, Tak had no choice but to marry the troublesome girl as soon as possible. (If not, Chiharu would hunt Tak forever and castrate him alive, she said.)

As for Soujiro and Rika, well, the two are currently enjoying their relationship, that's what he heard. Pfft. Give them a week or two and you would hear Soujiro announcing his engagement. He would bet his own Benz on that.

Ah, yes. Hayate. The playboy actually landed himself a wife. A demon wife, actually. WHAT THE HELL! was all he said when he saw Syaoran's cousin and Hayate *cough* kind of making out in the café. He almost dropped his precious latte that time.

Masato. Yamada Masato. Maya Sato. How paradoxical. He passed by the bookstore and saw a book newly released just a month ago. He heard that it was pretty good one so he bought it. To think that he would actually admire the author who was actually his best buddy. (He accidentally watched the live telecast of the Annual Japan Literary Choice Award) It was quite interesting really.

Everything has changed. Many people changed. Change is inevitable but to ever think it would be to this extent. He loved changes actually, but now, staring at his best friend and his newly arrived so-called girlfriend, Eriol wished that the change didn't occur.

"Eriol, are you even listening?" asked Syaoran, now his thick eyebrows rising.

"Ah,"

"You sound like a senile old man Hiiragizawa," commented Sakura while plopping next to her awaiting boyfriend. Syaoran chuckled at that.

"It's also nice seeing you again, Kinomoto-san," smiled Eriol, rather bitterly.

"So how's the thing going on with Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, sipping her strawberry milkshake.

Now, THAT was something not worth mentioning. He is hesitating whether he would accomplish her dare. It was one of the hardest things that he would have to accomplish with his whole life. Rekindling the severed bond between him and his father is not an easy thing to do. And that made him extremely **agitated**.

_Opus 2: Tenerezza (Tenderness)_

Hiiragizawa Kooji stared at his late wife's photo. 12 years have passed since Yuka died of colon cancer. He would never ever forgive himself for failing to notice the health of his beautiful wife. He had been a failure as a husband.

He still remembered their first meeting; it was about 20 years ago, when he, Hiiragizawa Kooji was still a newly acclaimed international businessman.

_Flashback (About 20 years ago)_

_Kooji stared at the pile of paperwork that is needed to be signed. He groaned due to frustration. It seems that his company would rob away his freedom; his freedom to have fun, freedom to do whatever he wanted to and the freedom to have a healthy relationship._

_He graduated at a university famous for producing the world's famous businessmen, and true enough, he was a living example. Once he graduated, it only took a month for him to inherit his ancestor's empire, the Clow Textile Company. It was passed through a couple of generations, actually. _

_It was said before that his ancestor, Clow Reed is a man of mystery. He was first rumored to be a dark magician and a fortuneteller but later turned into a businessman. There was once a prophecy written that the 10__th__ Generation of the Reed Clan would eventually inherit Clow Reed's magic and fortunetelling abilities, not that Kooji believed that bogus, of course!_

_There is no such thing as magic. That is what he believed in as he continued to make their company prosper and they became one the wealthiest family empire in Asia, second only to the Kinomotos. _

_However, when he reached the age of 25, Kooji experienced the real magic. He fell in love for the first time. _

_It was that time, when a colleague of his invited him to a piano recital. Since Kooji wanted to escape from work and relax a little, he accepted the invitation and he was on his way to the theater when his eyes saw a beautiful woman by the sidewalk, slumped. He immediately commanded his driver to stop the car and he almost ran to the side of the lady._

"_Miss, are you ok?" asked Kooji while shaking the lady. The lady looked up and Kooji saw the most enthralling sapphire orbs that he ever saw in his life. The woman looked about is on her early twenties, with flowing white blond hair and she somewhat looked like a foreigner. An Englishwoman perhaps?_

"_I'm sorry," said the woman in English. Now that confirmed it, the woman is a foreigner. But what is she doing here all alone? Slumped by the sidewalk and looking as if she was in great pain? What happened?_

"_Miss, what happened here?" asked Kooji but the woman already passed out. He panicked and decided to bring her on the hospital. Once they arrived there, Kooji almost knocked two nurses down, and crashing few people on the way to the emergency room. He paced back and forth as he waited for the result of the consultation. When the doctor went out, he grabbed him by the collar and demand him of explanation._

"_What happened to her doc?" asked Kooji, with concern laced on his voice. The doctor coughed a little and explained to him that the lady is just passed out due to stress and fatigue. She is advised to rest for a couple of days for her to recover. Kooji sighed and relief and released the poor doctor who is now gasping for breath._

"_Pardon me sir, but what is your relation with the patient?" asked the doctor, when he finally managed to catch his breath. Kooji looked deflated all of a sudden._

"_I am just a concerned citizen, doctor," said Kooji. The doctor raised his eyebrow at this but decided not to comment._

"_Well, then, as a concerned doctor, I would like to recommend strongly that you see to it that the patient rest well and eat well. It is not good for the body all of the stress build-up. Her body would be unable to take the stress if she continues straining herself. Please excuse me," said the doctor while bowing towards the frowning Kooji and left._

_Meanwhile, the mysterious woman awakened and saw the white walls. She blinked a couple of times before hastily scrambling up, but a pair of warm hands forced her to remain still._

"_You are in the hospital. The doctor suggest that you rest for awhile," said by a man's voice. The woman looked at the source of the voice and she felt that she saw her dream guy. The man looked about in middle twenties and he had the most peculiar hair that she saw. Does a man really have such long hair? It reached his waist and it was in the same blue shade as the midnight. However, he was wearing spectacles that fails to hide the wise twinkle in his eyes. He was the same as the man she saw in her dreams! Yuka gasped and placed her hands to her mouth to stop her from shrieking out loud._

"_Miss, is there a problem?" asked Kooji. The woman looked as if she was in trance or something._

"_Why?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Why did you save me?" asked Yuka, while looking up at the handsome stranger. He looked unsure of what to answer._

"_I'm not so sure myself," said Kooji honestly while rubbing the back of his head and sending her a sheepish smile. Yuka is once again captivated by the charms of her mysterious savior._

"_I see," was all she said. "Then, can you tell me what your name is, mister?" _

"_Hiiragizawa no- Kooji Hiiragizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you," smiled Kooji. _

"_Well then, Mr. Hiiragizawa, my name is Stella Robbins, but my Japanese name is Ogino Yuka. It's nice to meet you," said Yuka while shaking Kooji's extended hand._

_And that's the start of the colorful relationship/ courtship of the enigmatic Hiiragizawa Kooji and the charming Stella Robbins/ Ogino Yuka. After that momentous meeting, Kooji visited Yuka often in the hospital and got close to the lady. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they decided to get married. _

_They both loved each other, and as the proof of it, they had their first child, just a year after their marriage. They have a small yet happy family that time, until the dilemma struck and shattered the beautiful family that they once had._

_End of Flashback_

After the tragic incident, Kooji blamed his son of what happened to his lovely wife. He thought that it was Eriol's fault that Yuka suffered and died just like that. Inside him, he knew that there is no one to blame of it, but he was still in state of deep grief. He needs something to vent the frustration that he felt at that time, and Eriol was the only person that he can put the blame to.

He never spared a glance to his also grieving son after the incident. He had no courage to do so. He knew that he bestowed a deep scar on his innocent child; his and Yuka's son. He knew that he never deserved such treatment but time cannot be taken back, as well as you're past words and actions. Instead of asking for his son's forgiveness, he continued to ignore his existence, as if he was the living remnant of what once his and his wife once had.

He intended to ask for Eriol's forgiveness, but he didn't know how to, and to what extent.

_Opus 3: Alla Affannoso (The Anguished Lady) _

"Please let me in! This is really important!"

"I'm sorry miss; you need a formal invitation to go in. Do you have an invitation miss?

"No! This cannot wait! I beg you, please let me in!"

"But miss, we really can't-

"What is going on here?" asked by a baritone voice. The two men and the woman stopped whatever they are talking about and turned to the source of the voice. The two men visibly paled while the woman sighed in relief.

"Answer me!" bellowed the source of the voice. The men cringed by the sudden outburst of the owner of the voice but the woman remained impassive.

"Eriol-kun, I believe we need to talk," said the woman.

"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Eriol, clearly shocked by the sudden appearance of the girl.

Eriol commanded the guards to let her in and they slowly made their way inside the Hiiragizawa Manor, Tomoyo hot on his wheels. He gestured for a maid to bring them some tea and snacks and he led her to their living room.

"And to what do I owe you this pleasant visit?" asked Eriol while sipping his tea. Tomoyo sipped in hers before answering.

"I believe that our dare cannot continue any longer Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo while staring at her reflection in the teacup. She almost smiled bitterly when she saw a leaf floating. Good luck huh? She certainly needed it badly.

"Wha-what do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" asked Eriol, who stiffened slightly.

"I am leaving Eriol-kun," said Tomoyo.

"What is wrong with that? I mean, you will return soon, right?" asked Eriol, suddenly anxious. Tomoyo just cast him a sad smile.

"For good," she continued.

"Eh?"

"I said I am leaving for good, Eriol-kun,"

"But- How- Why-

"I'm sorry to say this in such a hurried manner but my mother's company needed her presence in the Hong Kong branch and mother decided to move there. Obviously, she can't leave me by myself so she said that I should go with her," she said. Eriol remained speechless, unable to comprehend whatever she was saying.

They both fell in an ear deafening silence. Both of them are afraid that if the silence is broken, they would lose the final string that connects them together.

"When?" he asked, after gulping a few times. He wished that his voice sounded ok, unlike a toad croaking at night.

"Tomorrow, I would take the 10 am flight," she replied, her voice quavering. She cleared her throat to keep the lump stuck on her throat vanish. However, she failed miserably.

"Do you have to go?" he asked desperately. His usual cool sapphire orbs mirrored with desperation and fear. She willed herself to look away, or else her own composure would crumble. She had readied herself last night, she almost haven't slept just to think about this. She chanted again and again, 'you need to be strong; it's for mother' sake'.

"I'm afraid so, I'm really sorry, Eriol-kun. But I've gave you enough time. I'm tired of waiting. Three months have passed and you still haven't managed to accomplish my dare. I gave you enough time already Eriol-kun, I'm sorry and goodbye," with that said, Tomoyo stood up and kissed Eriol in the forehead before hastily exiting the manor, leaving a devastated and broken virtuoso…

Will the dream pair break the legend? The previous pairs, the favorite pair (Sakura and Syaoran), the unlikely pair (Yamazaki and Chiharu), the destined pair (Rika and Soujiro), the conflicting pair (Meiling and Hayate) and finally, the written pair (Naoko and Masato) managed to find their happiness. But with this new obstacle, would they be able to find their own? And what does the prophecy of Clow Reed have to do with this?

**To be continued…**

**or not?**

**(If you would want it to continue, leave a review!) XD**

**I would update on how many reviews are there so review please! I would be looking forward to it!**

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	21. The 7th and Final Act:Part II

The explanation of the five kinds of emotions is not mine. I'm just applying what I learned back in my health class. I don't own anything.

Well, it seems that most of you are quite _eager_, for our dear Eriol-kun to finish his dare. Guys, spare the poor guy of criticisms ok? Remember, he is a broken guy.

Oh, and I especially dedicate this magical and heart-warming to my ever so loving mother. I love you Mom! And HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHERS OUT THERE!

Greet your mom a happy mother's day ok? :D

* * *

**Chapter 21: The 7****th**** and Final Act: Part II: Eriol's Resolve**

_Opus 4: Alla Capriccioso (The Unpredictable Woman)_

"Are you sure about this Sonomi?"

"Yes, this situation would certainly put them on the test. If he would like Tomoyo to be his, he needs to undergo some difficulties first. Unlike his friends who easily go the girl they want. Whose fault is that anyway?! As if you could just get a girl by just accomplishing her dare! Who thought of such absurd thinking anyway?! (**AN: Well, excuse me Daidouji-sama, it was MY idea, after all :|**) said Sonomi.

"But don't you think it is a little cruel to play on their emotions?" asked Kenta. (In case you have forgotten, Nakamura Kenta is Sonomi's close friend, the owner of Tokyo Theater. For further verification, please refer to **Chapter 4: His Past and the ****Unexpected Kiss**).

"That's going overboard Kenta! I wouldn't call that 'playing with their emotions'! I am merely giving them a challenge to test on what extent they can fight for their relationship!" exclaimed Sonomi.

"Hai, hai. Would you please calm down? You are attracting unwanted attention," said Kenta chagrined. Sonomi glanced side by side and saw that many café customers are now watching at the commotion she is making. She smiled embarrassedly and sat down.

"Anyway, my decision is final and I will never change my mind!"

"But you also need to put into consideration the feelings of the boy, Sonomi. I was there you know, I watched as he stared blankly at the retreating back of his love," said Kenta, quite sympathetically.

"And how come you were there, Kenta?" asked Sonomi, while raising her eyebrows delicately. He smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped.

He need not to tell her that he was there, disguised as the gardener, watching as the two teen's heartbreaking goodbye. That would be his own dirty little secret.

"Don't tell me you're up again to your disguising schemes, Kenta," said Sonomi in low, dangerous voice. Kenta mentally cringed, Sonomi knows him TOO well.

"What are you talking about? Mou, that was a long time ago," he replied, rather too fast. Sonomi narrowed her eyes. He shrank back in defeat.

"You never change," said Sonomi. Kenta smiled.

"But at least, I improved. That is what important in life isn't it?" said Kenta, more as a statement than a question. His sentence made the elder Daidouji smile.

"Yes. Improvements are close to changes," she said, while staring at her daughter and that Hiiragizawa boy's stolen photo.

_Opus 5: Al Furia (His Fury)_

Hiiragizawa Eriol. The only son of "The Beautiful Sonnet" Stella Robbins (his mother's English name, as well as stage name) and "The Cold-hearted Tycoon" Hiiragizawa Kooji.

A hunk. A musical prodigy. A creepy, mysterious type of guy.

A man of thousand words (through music), a man of hundred smiles (fake ones, aside when it comes to our dear Moyo-chan), and a man of few friends (but true ones).

He was born to a wealthy family. He had an international pianist as a mother, while a world wide known tycoon of a father. One would have envied him of what he had, but many would sympathize of what he hadn't.

He lived in an enormous manor but he and his father are the sole occupants of this gloomy establishment (aside from the servants, of course). He had 5 platinum credit cards, and five different cars. He can change car everyday as if he was just changing his clothes.

Many women throw themselves to him. His looks can make him a model, or an idol. He is the object of rumors because he is the sole heir of the influential business empire that originated from his ancestor. He has the reigns to control the whole Japan, considering his status, but he never tried to; and he will never intend to.

Despite all of this fame, glamour and riches, all he wanted was a family of his own. He wanted a loving mother who would prepare his meals from breakfast to dinner; he wanted a father who would accompany him in fishing trips during summer; he wanted an elder brother who would guide him throughout his journey and a little sister he would protect for the rest of his life.

Is it really that costly to have such things that his father work himself so much that he had no time for his only son? Well, he would have just stopped him from doing so, just to get his attention. But he never had the courage or the reason to do so.

His father chose to ignore him since his mother died. It is as if he died along with her. Yes, Eriol too mourns for the loss of his mother but they need to move on with their lives dammit! You can never live in the glass that you decided to enclose yourself with! Unfortunately, his father is still trapped within his own crystal world; and he can never get him out of there.

Out of fury, Eriol punched the mirror in his front. There was an awful sound of shattering glass. The rectangular mirror on the gigantic bathroom of the Hiiragizawa shattered. There was blood all over the broken thing and the shards on the floor. He stared as blood oozed out of his ruined fist and the mirror.

Ah yes. There goes his broken possession, and his broken heart. Both are bleeding, LITERALLY.

_Opus 6: Melancolico (Melancholic)_

While Eriol is busily self-destructing in Japan, Tomoyo moved on with her life. I only said that she moved on with her life, not with her heart. Of course, her heart was left behind with the self-destructing Eriol. Anyway, let's leave the emo guy and focus out attention to our lady in struggle.

The ride in the plane was nothing but painful. Not literally but emotionally. Her body is making its way to a foreign land while her heart was left behind; to the man she loved once and for all.

Love. What is love actually? Love is the act of feeling an unexplained sensation towards the opposite sex. Your heart seems to skip a beat when you see him/her. it is as if there is the two of you alone in this world when you are talking. You get butterflies inside your stomach when she/he is near. Of course Tomoyo is aware of those things, based from her friend's description and from the romance books she reads.

There are books, encyclopedias, dictionaries, and other reference materials that you can refer to just to satisfy your thirst for the answers. But you may have your questions answered through these materials but you still need to find something. Something that will fully explain this bizarre feeling that is said to be felt by anyone.

She read a book once about the kinds of emotions. It was quite an interesting book actually. It really helps when you are passing some time and at the same time wanting to learn something.

According to the book, there are five kinds of emotions. (NOTE: I am just applying what I learned from school so these explanations are not mine.)

First is **Love**. It is defined as deep concern or affection for another person.

a. friendship- shows support/ concern to another people.

b. family members- it is said to be strongest of all. (A living example, a certain onii-chan of a certain kaijuu.)

c. marriage- if love for family members is the strongest, then marriage is said to be the deepest of all.

d. love for country- otherwise known as patriotism

e. love for humanity- one's respect and care for the whole human race.

Oh, and she learned another interesting fact while reading this. Who said that love is the opposite of hate? Impassiveness is the correct opposite of love. You're emotionless; you feel totally nothing for this person. So, when they say that there is a thin line between hate and love, believe them. It is true, trust me.

Second is **Anger. **It is a strong feeling of dissatisfaction, displeasure and undesirable feeling towards certain things. (or certain people). Here are the signs of anger.

a. stomachache

b. trembling

c. vomiting and nausea

d. fast heartbeat

e. diarrhea

I f you are feeling this symptoms, well, calm down. It is bad for the health, you know.

Third is **Fear**. This is a feeling of being scared. These are the kinds of fear:

a. fear of heights

b. closed places

c. dog and snake bites

d. anxiety

Fear is the cause of certain phobias. However, we need to face these phobias face to face to overcome them.

Fourth is **Grief**. This is the result of the death of someone dear to you.

**Despair**- is the feeling of complete hopelessness or loss of confidence.

These are the five stages of grief:

a. **D**enial- denies that the cheating has occurred.

b. **A**nger- break-up of loss of things

c. **B**argaining- gets back of lost things

d. **D**epression- hopeless that something cannot be returned (death)

e. **A**cceptance- lost things cannot be returned and look for replacement

Also known as DABDA. Well, Kooji-san is still in the DEPRESSION stage. It has been 12 years since his wife died yet he still cannot find in his heart to accept what already happened.

Fifth is **Guilt**. It is the feeling of wrongdoing. And it is said that this act is against the standard society. (I just don't know why)

Tomoyo sighed once again. She wanted to share these things to Eriol. She wanted to see his smile again. She wants to feel his warm presence that doesn't fail to heighten her spirits. She missed him terribly.

Meanwhile, the hibernating Eriol already found his resolve. He would follow Tomoyo and bring her back home. First, he needs to settle things between him and his father.

**I hate to stop here but I just did. I feel like I need to give you first some time to digest first the information I just gave you. Anyway, I hope my short 'information corner' made you learn some things.**

**Reviews everybody! And HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all the mother out there!**

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	22. The 7th & Final Act: Mother'sDaySpecial

Fine. I'll cut the chase already.

It seems that most of you favor a happy ending… Well, it would not be me writing if it isn't! Happy reading and enjoy the last part of Tomoyo and Eriol's sweet ending!

Enjoy!

I especially dedicate this chapter to a very dear friend of mine, **haru-chan**, otanjoubi omedeto!

* * *

**Chapter 22: The 7****th**** and Last Act: Part III: Eriol's Concerto of Healing**

_Opus 7: Amoroso Calore (Loving Warmth)_

Finally, after what it seemed an eternity, the plane landed on the concrete runway of the Hong Kong Airport. Tomoyo slowly made her way down the aircraft and breathe the fresh air of Hong Kong.

Similar to the flight, Tomoyo felt uncomfortable, inwardly of course. Outside, she remained cool and calm, as if everything was ok. No need to worry her mother about such trivial things. Without further ado, the limo that they are riding stopped at a gigantic gate.

"May I ask what is your business here, madam?" asked by the polite guard. Sonomi offered him a small smile.

"I am here to temporarily reside. I believe that I have the permission, from your mistress, Li Yelan-sama," explained Sonomi. The guard looked unresponsive.

"Name please?"

"Daidouji. Daidouji Sonomi," said the woman. The guard scanned his clipboard for a second before opening the gates.

"Welcome to the Li Manor, Daidouji Sonomi-sama, Tomoyo-sama," bowed the guard before letting the vehicle enter the gigantic garden of the Lis. At the front door, Tomoyo immediately saw a woman waiting for their arrival.

"Sonomi! Welcome to our humble abode!" said Yelan while kissing the cheek of the toy company's president. Sonomi looked overjoyed.

"Yelan! I really thank you for offering your residence for me and my daughter," said Sonomi gratefully before hugging the woman. Meanwhile, during this exchange, Tomoyo remained at the side patiently. After a few exchange of hellos and how are you, Yelan finally shifted her attention to the ever serene Tomoyo.

The woman looked shocked, much to the girl's confusion. She circled her slowly and scanned her from head to toes. She is not yet satisfied and she neared her face to the confused girl and stared at her intensely.

"Li-sama? Is there something amiss?" asked Tomoyo nervously, still looking at the woman who is busily checking her. Finally, after a few more satisfied nods and day dreaming, the mistress of the Li Manor answered.

"I apologize for my previous actions, Tomoyo-san, I was merely amazed that you look exactly like _her_," said Yelan, while smiling at the girl apologetically.

"Her? I beg your-

"Well, its nice meeting you young lady, I am Li Yelan, the mistress of the Li Manor and as you know, the mother of Li Syaoran. Why don't you go in first? I am sure you must be famished because of the flight. The maids will lead you to your room, I would meet you later at the dining room," butted Yelan, obviously, she is avoiding the question. Sonomi just agreed and the maids led them to their respective rooms.

Tomoyo kept quiet throughout the meal. Let's just say that Yelan and Sonomi are busily talking about their younger days (apparently, her mother, Nadeshiko-sama which is Sakura's deceased mother, and Yelan-sama were childhood friends). They kept talking about those happy days while mother kept on whining about Fujitaka-ojii-sama's unchanging behavior towards certain things that made Yelan-sama laugh. The two kept talking on their own that Tomoyo felt left out. She scooped another one from her dessert and swallowed it in boredom.

"It is rather OPing isn't it?" said by the voice by her side. Tomoyo glanced at her side and the woman smiled at her. Tomoyo can't help but return her smile. **(OP means Out of Place in case you are wondering…)**

"Its nice to meet you. Daidouji Tomoyo-chan ne? I am Li Fanren, one of the Li sisters. Please don't ask how young I am (which basically means her age) or else I would never speak to you again," said Fanren while looking at Tomoyo with narrowed eyes. It seems that the woman is quite sensitive with her age. Tomoyo sweat dropped but shook her hand.

"Likewise. Tomoyo would be fine Fanren-san. May I call you that?"

"Of course Tomoyo-chan! You're so cute! Like Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Fanren while suddenly tackling her on a bear hug. Surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't even budge and stayed on her seat. Apparently, she is already used on these kinds of attacks (practice from Shiki she guessed).

"You know Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, quite surprised, still holding the ecstatic girl in her arms.

"Of course! She will be my cute sister-in-law after all!" smiled Fanren. If Tomoyo looked surprised, she actually did a good job in hiding it.

"I see. That's good. She is my second cousin and best friend, you know," said Tomoyo while smiling faintly. Fanren noticed the sudden sad look on the girl's face and the woman decided that she didn't like it.

"Well then, since we cannot ride on whatever they are talking about, let me give you a tour around the manor Tomoyo-chan!" said Fanren enthusiastically while dragging the poor Tomoyo-chan. Sonomi and Yelan just stared at the dust of the two ladies.

Tomoyo may have been quite intimidated by Fanren's aggressiveness (that is so much like Meiling, there is wonder that they were cousins) but she felt something for the first time. The loving warmth of a new home.

_Opus 8: Al Con Fuoco Bravura (His Fiery Boldness)_

"Let me in," said by the cold, emotionless voice.

"I am really sorry young master, but chairman specifically ordered us not to disturb him," said by the secretary of his demented father.

"I don't care. I have something important to discuss with him," replied Eriol, his voice deadly calm which scared the shivering secretary who see that kind of behavior in almost half of her life. (through her demon boss)

"But sir, I really apologize but I need to follow orders," said the scared secretary, trying to hold her stand. If she wouldn't maybe she wouldn't even see the dawn before she would say goodbye to her career. She loves her job thank you very much.

"What is going on here?" asked by a baritone voice. The arguing people stopped and gazed at the source of the authoritative voice. (Don't you feel this is a familiar scene? XD)

The woman looked pale while the man looked rigid. The source of the voice alternated his gaze at the two of them. The poor secretary squirmed at his cold eyes boring at her but the man looked unaffected. He received too much of that already since childhood that he is immune to it. (Add the fact that he has the SAME gaze sometimes…)

"What are you doing here?" asked Kooji, while glaring coldly at his son. Eriol met his gaze unflinchingly. The two held each other's eyes for awhile both trying to familiarize themselves on each other's being. The poor secretary took this chance to quietly slip off the scene.

"Father, I believe we need to talk," said Eriol, breaking the staring contest.

"Oh? What about?" asked Kooji, more of a demand than a mere inquiry.

"Something we should have done a long time ago,"

"And that is?"

"About mother," said Eriol. To Eriol's intense surprise, Kooji just sighed. he expected his father to yell him or worse throw him off but he is just sighing? What the heck is going on?

"Very well, come inside son," said Kooji, while gesturing his shell-shocked son inside his office.

Once they were all settled, Kooji focused his attention to his son once again.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What have you come to talk about?" asked Kooji, irritation laced on his voice.

"About mother's death,"

"What about it?"

"Have you moved on?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kooji. He looked at his son disbelievingly.

"I asked you if you have moved on," said Eriol, clearly not affected by the obvious discomfort of his father. Kooji stood up and just looked at the view in his window. His office has the best view of the night lights in Tokyo.

"I am not so sure myself," confessed Kooji.

"Don't you think it is already time for you to do so? 12 years have passed. Do you think mother would have wanted you to sulk up until this time?"

"Maybe,"

"Maybe? Ha! I am correct you know, and you cannot argue with that! It is just you and your stupid ego that kept you from realizing it yourself!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice in me!"

"I would do whatever I want to do!"

"Why you-," Kooji was about to strike his impolite son when he suddenly saw Yuka shaking her head in disagreement. Kooji looked stunned. He saw her float at him and hold his trembling hand. She took it with her own and kissed it. Kooji stared at her, trying to decipher if he was dreaming. If by any chance he is, he wished that it will never end.

"_Free yourself from the claws of the past darling, it was nobody's fault of my passing. It just signifies that it was already my time. Now, reconcile with your son and let go of your misgivings,"_ said Yuka while leaning in and kissing her husband at lips. Kooji remained immobile. Meanwhile, Yuka went to her precious son's direction and planted a loving kiss at his forehead.

"_You've grown up to be a splendid young man, Eriol. Take care of your wife and your children, I would certainly visit them some time," _whispered Yuka. With one final look to her husband and only son, Yuka vanished.

Kooji blinked a few times, maybe still trying to recover from shock. Eriol did the same. Did he actually see his mother planting kiss on his forehead? And what did she say? Wife? Children? Is he insane or what? His musings were broken when he noticed his father kneel on the floor with his hands on the face.

"Father? What happened?" asked Eriol while crouching to touch his father on the shoulders. To his great surprise, he was shaking. Is he crying?

"Father?"

"I am so sorry son. From the start, I knew all along that it was not your fault that your mother died. It's just that- I just- love her too much," said Kooji between anguished sobs. Eriol, seeing his always composed father breaking felt like there was a familiar rush of emotion that invaded his senses that time. He half-hugged his father and leaned.

"It's ok tou-san. We both have grieved enough. Let's stop this meaningless misunderstanding and start anew," said Eriol. Tears slowly flowed on his pale cheek.

_Meanwhile, somewhere down the road_

"Thank you, Otillio-sama, for giving me the chance to see my family once again," bowed Yuka to the tall man with glowing silver eyes and long magenta hair.

"It was nothing Yuka-san, I am glad to help, especially to those kids," smiled Otillio. Yuka once again bowed in gratitude.

"Mou stop bowing Yuka-chan! I already said that Lio-chan would approve of it ne?" said by a woman while linking her arms to the tall man.

"Hai, I am truly grateful of your help, Minoka-sama," smiled Yuka. Minoka just pouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so formal? Minoka-chan would be fine," whined Minoka, still linked arms with the God of Time.

"Hai, hai. As you wish Minoka-chan," said Yuka while smiling at the Goddess of Persuasion's funny antics.

"Of course I would approve of it. Having the Goddess of Persuasion as your lover is another thing, Yuka-san," remarked Otillio while shaking his head at his overly active lover. Who would have thought that gods also have romance in their lives?

_Opus 9: Magico Magnifico (Magically Magnificent)_

It was about two weeks since Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi temporarily resided with the Lis. Even though she may have been against the moving, she gradually adjusted to her new surroundings. Actually, she was on her way to the library right now. A few turn here and there, and finally, the library!

As expected of the wealthy family, their library is even bigger that of the library on their school. It was adorned with elegant green and red Chinese motif that truly suited the grandeur of the manor. There were thousands and thousands of books here, according to Fanren.

It was composed of 589,731 books to be exact. Ranging from biography books, to ancient writings, to the latest novels. Since Yelan-sama is fond of reading books, the library was said to be updated with the new book every month. Talk about lavishness.

Tomoyo made her way to the spiral staircase that was said to be leading to the special documents section. Tomoyo came all the way here just to read a bit of China's history. She has taken quite of fondness of the lush culture of China. At the top of the stairs, Tomoyo marveled as she saw different bookshelves labeled carefully of each desired topic.

She kept on marveling at the different books in a certain bookshelf when a particular portrait caught her eye. It was quite dark and stuffy in there so she squinted her eyes to see more clearly. Still not seeing the content of the portrait, she approached it slowly. When the ray of the sun finally hit the portrait, Tomoyo gasped at what she saw.

It was her in the portrait. More of a person, who looked like her is painted in the portrait. A woman with the shining lavender orbs and waist length lustrous raven hair braided beautifully wearing a traditional Chinese dress stared back at her. Tomoyo felt that her blood ran cold. She reached out to touch the portrait when a sudden black vortex suddenly appeared at the portrait. Tomoyo just screamed in surprise.

"Oujou-san, wake up, oujou-san!"

Tomoyo cracked her eyes open. What she saw made her sit up in surprise. A tall man with flowing silver eyes and silver hair is floating beside her! She looked up in surprise and suddenly got scared at her surroundings. She is in a garden full of flowers.

"Oi, Yue, you scared the poor girl," said by voice. Tomoyo glanced at her left and saw a gigantic lion speaking. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at that.

"There is nothing I can do about it. I was just trying to wake her up or else she would get cold here," said by the man called Yue. The two argued for about a minute and Tomoyo suddenly intervened.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Tomoyo. The two bickering creatures stopped and focused their attention on her.

"I am Cerberus and this is Yue," said the giant talking lion. Tomoyo just blinked at that.

"Now it is our turn to ask a question, lady. Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Yue. Tomoyo felt shivers running down her spine at his cold voice.

"I-I am Daidouji Tomoyo. I am not actually sure what am I doing here, I just touched a portrait and suddenly-," she was cut off when Yue suddenly pointed a crystal dagger down her throat. She stopped talking and gazed at the assaulter. Yue kept the dagger on her throat but Tomoyo remained calm. Cerberus squeaked in surprise. Finally, he let his guard down and suddenly kneeled in front of her.

"I apologize for my actions, Tomoyo-sama," apologized Yue, his head bowed low. Cerberus looked at his companion quizzically. He was shoving a dagger at her throat awhile ago and suddenly he was bowing at her and begging for her apology? What the heck is he doing?

"Eh? Yu-Yue-san, please rise. It is nothing, please raise your head," said Tomoyo, truly flustered by the man's abrupt change of attitude.

"Tomoyo-sama is truly kind. She really is our mistress," remarked Yue. Tomoyo still looked confused while Cerberus seemed to have grasped the situation and fell beside his fellow guardian.

"I apologize for not realizing sooner, Tomoyo-sama," apologized Cerberus. Tomoyo just shook her head in disapproval. She touched a portrait of someone who looks exactly like her, and she was suddenly transported into a foreign land with two strange creatures. One is really weird, a man with abnormal silver eyes and hair, and he is floating if she may add. While the other one is a talking giant lion. If this is just a dream she wished it would just end, before she turns into a mad woman.

"Whatever you are apologizing for, you're forgiven. But will you please rise already? You make me feel as if I am an important person or something. Remember, I am a stranger here, so please stop acting as if you've known me forever. What if I am a bad person?" lectured Tomoyo. Instead of feeling repentant, the lion just sniggered while the other one tried his best not to let out a small smile.

"And what is so funny about that?" asked Tomoyo, her mood is starting to go bad.

"I apologize Tomoyo-sama, it's just that you never change even in your next self," said Cerberus between giggles. Tomoyo's eyebrows rose in a perfect arc at that. Good enough, the silver haired man noticed her changing mood and immediately stopped his companion from laughing.

"Now, will you please tell me where I am and how am I going to go back?" she asked. The two looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Tomoyo felt her patience wearing thin, which is somewhat uncommon to her. Usually, she was often praised by her friends with her long lasting endurance. What happened now to that 'long lasting'?

Maybe it has something to do with being thrown to a strange land with two stranger creatures…

"Is there something amiss Yue, Cerberus?"

The threesome looked at the source of the voice. The two guardians immediately recognized the owner of the cheerful voice while the woman just remained there, staring at another man who wears clothes that really looked like a toga. It has the symbol of the huge sun in the middle and a moon at the bottom. He carried a huge staff with him, looks like pure gold and has the design of the sun. Great, another weirdo.

"Master, we just found Mistress's future self, unconscious in the garden," answered Yue. The man looked genuinely surprised and glanced at her direction. She felt a jolt when she felt the familiar sensation when his handsome sapphire orbs landed on hers.

"Tomoko!" exclaimed the man who seriously looks like he was about to graduate. **(AN: Sorry to all the Clow fans but that is what I and my sisters think of when we see Clow's clothes.) **He walked towards briskly and hugged her. Tomoyo just yelped in surprise as a huge body suddenly seemed to crush her.

"Excuse me, but who you might be?" she asked, desperate to escape of the man's bone crushing hug. The man suddenly laughed nervously and released her.

"I am sorry about that; it seems that I am just too eager to meet my wife's future self. I am Clow Reed by the way," said the man.

"Well, then apology accepted. But why do all of you keep on saying 'future self'? Does my past life live here or something?" asked Tomoyo irritated. The three hid their smiles. This is truly the future self of the woman that they know very well.

"You will know soon enough, what is your name again?" Clow asked kindly.

"Daidouji Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet you," bowed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo huh? Very clever. Please follow me this way, I shall explain it all to you in tea," said Clow while leading her to handsome cottage. She nodded, since she was quite hungry.

Once they are in front of the cottage, Tomoyo had to admit that she really liked its design. it was quite exquisite. However, the inside was more beautiful. The furniture looked antique yet it gives off a rather a homely feeling to the modern design of the house. Everything seemed to be old-fashioned yet Tomoyo felt that there si something familiar with this place. She just can't put a finger on it.

"Welcome home darling," said by the voice at their behind. Tomoyo really took her time turn around since she had a feeling that she _knew _the owner of the voice.

"I'm home. Look who I've found?" said Clow while placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. The woman looked intrigued and glanced at Tomoyo's direction at the same time as she turned around. They both froze.

"Who are you?" asked Tomoyo, flabbergasted. She is the woman in the portrait! The same woman who looked like her! Now seeing her in reality, she certainly looked exactly like her! From the creamy white skin, to the long flowing raven hair, to the captivating lavender orbs, except for one thing. This woman looked much older than her. She looked somewhat on her late twenties, but her beauty still floats. To her great surprise, the woman just smiled at her.

"It's nice meeting you, my future self," smiled the woman. Tomoyo looked blinked at that. The woman just gave her another throaty laugh. Her laugh is familiar; it was the same as her, melodious. Har, har. This is not a funny dream. Tomoyo pinched her cheeks, willing herself to wake up from this silly dream, but nothing happened. Except for a red spot in her cheek that is.

Mou silly girl, this is certainly not a dream. Come and seat, and let me explain things to you," said by the woman while leading her to a circular table at the patio. The view below looked splendid, Tomoyo had to admit. Well, her interest in the view suddenly gone astray because unheard off, he summoned a tea tray in front of her! Her eyes widened as she stared the teapot pour some tea on the teacups and the cups floated and placed it in front of her. The two seemed unaffected and sipped their tea. Tomoyo was about to faint any minute now.

"Are wondering what is happening?" asked Clow while smiling at her. She took a deep breath to calm herself then nodded.

"Then, you're question shall be answered. First, let me introduce to you my wife, Tomoko Reed," said Clow while gesturing his smiling wife. Tomoko smiled and offered her hand, which Tomoyo shook. However, once their skin touched, Tomoyo felt a strange tingling sensation and a flash of different memories invaded her whole being. She blinked a couple of times before returning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Now, do you know who I am now?" asked the smiling Tomoko. Tomoyo nodded numbly.

"You're my past self. You were originally Tomoko Amamiya before you married the greatest magician and fortuneteller Clow Reed. You fell in love with him from the first sight because you noticed how he looked alone all the time. Eventually, the two of you married and decided to live in the northernmost part of England, together with Clow's guardian, Cerberus and Yue. You both had plenty of predecessors who inherited the Clow Textile Company which Clow Reed established just for his lovely wife," said Tomoyo, her eyes void and empty. She finally snapped out of it and gazed at the couple in wonder.

"Mah, you're future self is just as sharp as you are my love," praised Clow. Tomoko just smiled at his husband.

"But what am I doing here? I just touched Tomoko-san's portrait in the special section of the Li library. Are you trying to give me a message?" asked Tomoyo, her eyebrows furrowed, and her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"See, she found out? I already said to you that she would. You have no faith in my future self," remarked Tomoko to her husband. Clow just smiled nervously.

"Sorry, well-

"Enough with the excuses Clow Reed! My future self is much emotionally stable than your future self!" lectured Tomoko.

"That's rude you know, Eriol is very much stable now, thank you," defended Clow. Tomoko was about to retort when Tomoyo butted in their discussion.

"Eriol-kun? What does he got to do with all of this?" asked Tomoyo. The couple glanced at each other first before answering.

"Eh? You didn't notice?" asked Tomoko.

"Notice what?"

"Will you please look closely at my stupid husband and tell me what you see?"

"Well, he is very handsome but wears very weird clothes," said Tomoyo. Clow sweat dropped there, is that a compliment or an insult?

"By the way that is compliment Clow-san. Anyway, he looked quite pale, has midnight blue hair that reaches his waist and he has familiar sapphire orbs and- Oh my God!" exclaimed Tomoyo before placing both of her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"And?" prodded Tomoko even though she knew the answer.

"He looks exactly like Eriol-kun except for the long hair," said Tomoyo, completely breathless. Now the pieces of the puzzle seem to piece together. The future self thingy, the family company of the Hiiragizawas, the familiar presence and the mysterious pull that she felt on Eriol.

"But how-," there are many questions plaguing her but no sound came out from her mouth.

"I know that this may be a great shock for you but it is the truth. You are my future self and Eriol is my husband's future self. Didn't you notice the pull you felt when you first saw him? The sudden urge to pull him out of his loneliness? And aren't you fond of designing clothes?" asked Tomoko. Tomoyo nodded in response.

"That is the main reason why Clow established a textile company. He wanted to make me happy," said Tomoko while gazing lovingly at his husband. Clow just smiled in return. Tomoyo had to admit that she felt somewhat jealous of the affection of the two. They really loved each other so much.

"But that doesn't explain anything. Why ME? I mean, from the different generations of my family, why does it have to ME?"

"There is a prophecy that the 9th generation of the reincarnation the magical couple will be the one to reenact their past romance while the 10th generation which consists of their sons and daughters will inherit the magic and fortunetelling ability of their ancestor, Clow Reed," narrated Clow. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at that. What does that have to do something with her? She is just asking about why was she the one chosen, not some particular ancient prophecy.

"I know that you are wondering what its connection with everything, but you will soon find out," said Tomoko cryptically, a knowing smile plastered on her beautiful face. Clow soon followed suit and smiled mysteriously.

"And may I ask when exactly is 'soon'?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically. If possible, Tomoko's smile widened.

"Once the 10th generation is born," she said.

"And when EXACTLY is that?" asked Tomoyo, she had a fair guess on when but it is just a hunch. It isn't possibly right, right?

"You're the 9th generation, Tomoyo," said Tomoko simply.

Without further much ado, our songbird fell into a deep pitch black darkness which can only be reached by our subconscious. In short, she fainted.

_Opus 10: Da Capo (From the Beginning)_

Tomoyo was awakened by the sweet melody that she kept on hearing for an eternity. She forced her eyes to flutter open and the first thing she saw was the worried eyes of her mother.

"Tomoyo?"

"Mother?" before she could comprehend what is happening, her mother already held her in a bone crushing hug.

"M-other, I can't brea-th!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Sonomi immediately released her and began to examine her.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain anywhere? Are you hurt? Do you have any fever? My god Tomoyo, it was almost dinner time and we are frantically looking for you! It was really good thing that Hiiragizawa-kun found you in the library or else," Sonomi kept on ranting but Tomoyo didn't pay attention on it at all. Once she heard his name, she immediately looked for his familiar bulk.

Finally, when her eyes landed to the grand piano she saw his familiar posture when he plays. Ignoring her mother's worried slowly stood up and approached the man whom she missed for a long time now.

He never seem to notice her approaching. His eyes were closed and his hands skillfully pressed the ivory keys of the musical instrument. She was in his back yet he didn't notice her still. When the familiar tune ended, that is the time when he opened his eyes and saw three pairs of eyes focused on him. She looked at them quizzically but a pair of arms snaking on his back prevented him from asking so.

"You came," she said while inhaling his familiar scent. God knows how she missed him.

"You're awake," was all he said, also savoring her vanilla scent that always drives him crazy.

"I won," he said, still enjoying the fact that she is now with him, embracing him tightly that he felt her warm presence.

"Hmm?"

"I won the dare," he said. She looked at him but he just smiled at her and pointed something. Her eyes followed whatever he was pointing and she saw a man who really looked like Clow-san. The man waved at her.

"Your father?" she asked. He nodded.

"You've reconciled with him? You are in good terms now?" she asked again. He just nodded at her. A beautiful smile blossomed on her face and she tackled him enthusiastically.

"Then let's start afresh," she smiled happily.

"From the beginning," he murmured on near her ears before claiming her lips in a blissful kiss. Well, the widow and the widower began on planning the wedding behind their back, with the mistress of the house eagerly helping. One thing is for sure, the wait for the 10th generation will not be too long…

* * *

**_Con amore _(With love),**

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	23. A Special Act: A Stunning Sequel

This chapter is especially dedicated to **korin-chan07** who certainly is very much looking forward to this very special act.

Well, guys, here is it!

**Chapter 23: A Special Act: A Stunning Sequel (Her Response)**

_DIFFERENCES_

by Midnight Kiss

_CHAPTER I_

_**Her Reason**_

_Hi, my name is Miyasaka Megumi and I am here to tell you my story. Being raised with a successful father and another three more successful brothers as well as not too fortunate mother, I grew up thinking that I would not be successful in my life if I am not a guy. Yeah, I know, I sound too stupid. But can you really blame me? _

_My father, Miyasaka Taro is an epitome of true businessman; sharp wits, good strategies, friendly to associates, still handsome despite the fact that he is a fifty-nine year old man. Oh, add the fact that he still has time for family. Now that is just way too cool._

_My eldest brother, Tama, is a certified geek, trust me. At the age of twenty and nine, he still hasn't got a girlfriend, much less a first kiss. Ugh, really lousy isn't it? However, he may be a geek in the love business but in the world of electronics, boy it is another case. A genius in the world of computer games. He made different game software that earned him billions. But that doesn't change the fact that he still hasn't a girlfriend._

_In contrary to Tama-nii-san, my next elder brother, Take-nii-chan is a blast! He is a famous model at the mere age of 25. With his good looks and natural charm, well he really can get what he wanted. However, don't get me wrong, I still love Tama-nii-san, thank you very much. Before you fall in love with him, let me say this first, he is a playboy._

_But out of all of my three brothers, I am closest with my twin brother, Taito. He is much older than me maybe by just a minute but for me it is already a big difference. He is my older brother but at the same time my friend. Rather strange, don't you think? Nevertheless, he is now an international pop sensation. He is famous, but save the praises will you? His head is large enough as it is. It can be compared to the newly released globe that is said to be the largest in the world, around 50 feet I think._

_Now, can you see the greatness of the male species in our family? All of them are successful, not in every way but in one thing or another. They are my idols, my inspiration. They make me see the world as a challenging place, where only the stronger will survive and the weaker shall fall. My mother actually falls in the weaker aspect, did you know?_

_She died at the age of 28. Rather young, don't you think? I heard she is a former model. It is not that I don't love my mother mind you. It's just that I grew up in that particular environment that I just have this mechanism to act, think, and speak like a guy. Guys rule the world. Boy, I surely am wrong. You'll see._

_CHAPTER II_

_**His Story**_

_Greetings, whoever you are. If you're a guy, well, hello to you. However, if you are lady, well, you are most certainly welcome here. Okay, first and foremost, I am going to tell you a teeny winy secret, it is just between us ok? I love women. _

_Not as in love, love romantic relationship. I just love being with women. They make me happy in how I can easily start a conversation with them. I love their company. I also love their stories, their quirks and their different whatnots._

_Our family is composed of five members. Me, and by the way, my name is Nomura Yura, my youngest sister, Yoko, my younger sister, Yuuko, and my twin sister, Yuri. I am already turning 30 this upcoming month while my dear sisters are 23, 25, and 29 respectively. My kind father passed away when I was still 15 years old. He died of cancer. It was truly heartbreaking, his passing that is. He is a very kind man and I miss him terribly._

_Okay so here's the catch. I know you are getting bored with my lengthy monologue. Let me tell you just one thing before doing whatever it is you are doing; I absolutely adore women, yes that is true. However, I am not a GAY. Excuse me.  
_

_CHAPTER III_

_**Her Destiny, Together With Him**_

"_Megu, where are you now?"_

"_Tama-nii-san? To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_I am asking you where you are, young lady,"_

"_Hai, hai. You never change. I am currently at the mall, shopping for new cosmetics. Why?"_

"_Good. I really need you NOW. Proceed to the coffee shop just around the corner,"_

"_WHY?"_

"_Just come here,"_

_BEEP. BEEP._

_The call just ended. _

_His oh so great brother just hung up on her._

_Fascinating, but at the same time, IRRITATING._

_With one another final scan on her purchased products, Megumi left the beauty bar. Unaware of a pair of olive green eyes staring at her back._

_AT THE SAID COFFEE SHOP_

_Awestruck was beyond Megumi's current emotion at that time. It was some sort of surprised, intrigued, irritated, and amused some sort of expression. I just hope you get the picture. _

_Anyway, at the entrance of the café, you would actually see a very interesting sight._

_A man drenched in looked like some sort of black coffee and a woman who is looking at her hands rather intensely and eyes threatening to pour buckets. Yes, a sight to behold indeed._

"_What happened here nii-san?" asked Megumi while struggling to hide her laughter to her now drenched brother._

"_Fancy seeing you here my dear sister. Just about time you arrive. I actually feel some creepy crawlies slowly invading my private space now," said by the said guy sarcastically._

_Megumi chose not to comment on that. She shrugged and flopped beside the drenched man and proceeded to address the fidgeting woman._

"_Miss, are you ok?"_

"_I'm really sorry for what happened. It's just I was talking to my brother awhile ago and I just didn't notice him passing by and so- _

"_It's ok miss. No harm done. Except for a stained shirt and a couple of burns I think I am still in one piece and breathing," replied Tama._

_Megumi had to raise her eyebrows at that. Tama is very much embarrassed when around girls and so he nearly never associate himself on them much less strike a conversation with them. Now what she is seeing, defies the odds._

"_But I already apologized many time mister!"_

"_Yeah I know. 11 times to be exact. Regular interval, 1 minute and 34 seconds. Current emotion, distraught, confusion and sincerity. Nevertheless, can your 11 sorry erase this not so visible stain on my shirt?"_

"_What are you, a fucking stopwatch? You're counting at the same time timing it?"_

"_Now THAT is a wrong word miss. I am the one who is troubled, not you,"_

"_But mister, as you said before, I already said this 11 times and turning 12 with I minute and 34 seconds interval. I-A-M-S-O-R-R-Y,"_

"_As I said before, can that change what already happened?_

"_I think you are old enough to wash the clothes that are soiled mister,"_

"_Oh really? How very observant of you. Yes, I am now 29, old enough to wash my clothes, young mistress!"_

"_Young mistress?"_

"_Yes. YOU are the one who did this and it shall be YOU to sort this out. Not ME,"  
_

"_Oh really? Then it is now my fault that YOU were in front of ME, who is holding a very hot coffee and YOU bumping on ME. So it was MY fault that YOU chose to blink at that time and not see me,"_

_He is about ton retort back when he heard a very loud slurping noise. The two arguing people stopped and stared at the source. Megumi just blinked._

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

"_No. I am perfectly okay watching you two. It was rather amusing, actually,"_

"_Glad you find my current predicament as a source of amusement my dear sister,"_

"_Can I just leave now?"_

"_No,"_

"_But-!"_

"_You will stay there woman until I say so,"_

"_You're not my father,"_

"_I know. It would have been a bloody nightmare if I were,"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You heard me woman. I hate to repeat my self. I sound like a broken tape,"_

"_Ha-ha, very funny mister,"_

"_Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" three heads turned and saw a man a rather handsome fellow, about six feet more or less, and have the rarest olive green eyes that Megumi saw. However, the local beauty bar's logo in the bag he is holding didn't escape her eye._

"_Yura! Finally, you are here! I am stuck with this random guy who can't accept a sincere woman's apology!" exclaimed Yoko while approaching her brother. He looked rather calm. Unnerving much. He looked briefly at nii-san and nodded in comprehension._

"_Did my sister cause too much trouble?" he addressed my brother. Tama remained unaffected. Typical._

"_Not much," was only nii-san replied._

"_By the way, I am Nomura Yura. I know this is not a pleasant setting to meet for the first time but in behalf of my sister, I apologize for whatever she has done," uttered the newcomer before bowing towards nii-san._

"_It was nothing much Nomura-san. It is just that I was really baffled by your sister's hostility towards me even though she is the one who brought troubles for me. I am Miyasaka Tama by the way," said nii-san while extending his hand towards the Nomura guy. In fairness, he was very professional about things and shook nii-san's hands readily. A sort of understanding came between them. I don't know what it is. But it ticks my nerves, I don't know why._

_CHAPTER IV_

_**A Severe WHAT-THE-HELL Situation**_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_No,"_

"_For real?"_

"_I'm serious. Aren't you happy for me?"_

"_Of course I am! But it is just too sudden!"_

"_Love works that way. Deal with it midget,"_

"_Fine. Stop calling me midget you despicable nerd!" Megumi bellowed. Tama just laughed at that. He is not actually nerd anymore, heck, you would have been blind of you thought he was. The once nerdy Tama was replaced by a cool and handsome Tama. Great. Another story to add to the seven mysteries on Miyasaka Megumi's world. _

_After just a MONTH on that she-threw-coffee-on-me-Armani-clothes incident, the victim and the culprit are now TOGETHER. As in girlfriend-boyfriend thingy! That made the witness a.k.a. Megumi raise her eyebrows. Yeah, it is just a common occurrence to see your twenty-nine year old brother who never had a girlfriend in his life BEFRIEND the one he almost cursed just a MONTH ago. Now, she is wondering what the reaction of the other witness is. Very intriguing._

"_Are you sure about this?" she asked her brother closely._

"_OF COURSE!"_

_Megumi sighed at that. Yes, seeing his glowing expression is just as rewarding as water in a desert. His eldest brother is truly happy. And she needs to be damned sure that it won't be the opposite. Her destination? To the enemy's lair._

_CHAPTER V_

_**To the Enemy's Lair**_

_Yura's peaceful bonding time . his tête-à-tête with his sisters was cut abruptly with their butler announcing the arrival of a guest. An unexpected guest to be specific._

"_And to what do I owe this pleasure?" smiled Yura to his unexpected guest._

"_Good afternoon Nomura-san. May I have a moment?" greeted Megumi politely. Yura smiled widely and invited her to the drawing room. Did I tell you that their house is Victorian inspired? That is why there is no reason for a drawing room to be absent; it is the counterpart of a living room after all. _

_Megumi was welcomed by three foreign species a.k.a. Yura's sisters. The women looked delighted upon her entrance, especially her nii-san's supposed-to-be girlfriend._

"_Megumi-san!" exclaimed Yoko. She broke into a beautiful smile and ushered her to an available seat. Yuuko and Yuri rang for more tea and biscuits. Now, Megumi is trapped._

"_Welcome to our home, Megumi-chan. May we call you that?" asked Yuuko while smile no- beaming at her. Megumi gave a shy grin and nodded. She is not used being around foreign species. Ah, awkwardness to the max._

_Surprisingly, Megumi found herself enjoying her time at the Nomura family's tête-à-tête. The foreign speci no- the Nomura sisters are actually amusing to be with. They can hold conversations that are within Megumi's interest, gardening to be exact. They talked and ranted about all the rose tending tips and vegetable gardening tips that all they knew, which surprisingly, Yura didn't join. He just keeps on sipping on his tea and occasionally answers the girls' questions._

"_What did you want to talk about Miyasaka-san?" asked Yura. Megumi stopped telling them how her rose wilted because of her twin's mischief. She donned a serious face and took a deep breath, as if gathering courage._

"_Actually, I just wanted to make sure that Yoko-san would take good care of my nii-san," stated Megumi bluntly. Again, he amazed the Nomura siblings to marvel on her straightforwardness._

"_Oh? Would you care to elaborate on that?" asked Yura, his interest now piqued by the fascinating woman before him._

_Megumi explained how her nii-san never had a girlfriend in his life because of his looks. Yes, many businessmen looked up at his genius and ferocity at the electronic world. But it is not out of their earshot how they pity his lovelife. She loves him, she emphasized. She was the eldest brother that she could never have. She wants a woman for him who would see his true hidden self, not his outward appearance. He became such since their mother died, she doesn't particularly know why. Maybe, he just wanted to grieve for their mother and that is his way of grieving. _

_When Megumi finished her monologue, Yura is just calmly sipping his now fifth cup of tea while the women are moved to tears, especially Yoko._

"_I promise I would protect and love your brother Megumi-san. You can leave it to me," assured Yoko. Megumi nodded. And without doubt, she did._

_CHAPTER VI_

_**A Strange Occurrence**_

"_I do,"_

"_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," and with that, 30-year-old Miyasaka Tama kissed his lovely wife. The crowd broke into applause and some were crying._

_Ah, after a year of courtship and sink-a-ship (cool offs) the two finally decided to dedicate their lives to each other._

_Miyasaka Yoko formerly Nomura Yoko smiled happily, as they made their way out of the church. Yes, the joy of wedding._

_At the reception, everyone is having a good time because of the Miyasaka and Nomura family's joint efforts. Megumi watched as his elder brother joke with his other brothers. His face full of happiness. The former nerdy Miyasaka Tama found his match. Into the arms of her new sister-in-law Miyasaka Yoko._

_Amidst the fun, the emcee proceeded to the front._

"_It seems that all of us are going wild!" a couple of "Yeahs" were heard. The emcee chuckled at that._

"_Now, for the most exciting part of the party! The traditional bouquet and garter toss!" the crowd went wild and the newlyweds smiled in amusement._

"_Ladies at this side and gentlemen at that side," instructed the emcee. Megumi had no intention on joining but the Nomura siblings are not going to let her escape. They clamped her on the shoulders and forcefully dragged her to the ladies side that are now waiting for the beautiful bouquet to be tossed. _

_It flew, flew, flew, and landed on the Venus. Just joking folks. It just flew for a couple of seconds and landed on the unsuspecting arms of guess who?_

_Yuuko!_

_She wasn't really expecting to catch the coveted bunch of flowers but it landed on her hands. She just ignored the jealous looks of the girls giving her and shrugged. Yuri and Megumi congratulated her._

"_Excellent! Now, may we ask the one who caught the bouquet and the garter to proceed in front? You know what comes after this," said the emcee while flashing the audience a grin and a suggestive look. The crowd went rowdy at that time. With a push from her sister and friend (Megumi), Yuuko reluctantly went up in the front and sat the chair. It never comforted her that 100 pairs of eyes are watching her intently._

_She was about to make a run for it a pair of strong and warm hands pinned her down. She was about to snap on the assaulter when he captured her lips. Ah, what a crowd pleaser. The people shouted and some even wolf-whistled. When it was finished, Yuuko opened her eyes and saw the most gorgeous guy that she ever saw. But doesn't make her less irritated. A random guy just stole her first kiss!_

_The annoying guy crouched in front of her and suddenly lifted the hem of her dress. Yuuko slapped it away. He didn't even look hurt. He held up the heralded garter. Just great. She doesn't want to destroy her sister's wedding that is why she let this annoying guy slip the garter on her thigh. When he was halfway, someone yelled "teeth!" the others soon followed. Another major bugger because the stupid idiot didn't even ask for her permission and did what the people wanted. Another batch of wolf whistles and laughter. Great. Just great._

_When it was finished, Yuuko stood up abruptly. Attempting to escape immediately but the devil's spawn didn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and she was forced to face him._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Now, that is not the proper way to greet someone, Nomura Yuuko-san, I am Miyasaka Take by the way. It was a pleasure to meet you," he smiled angelically and Yuuko felt like swooning. But she had more pride. She restrained herself. Barely._

"_But it was pure displeasure meeting you," she replied, while smiling at him sarcastically. _

"_Too bad. I just have to change that don't I?" said Take before placing his lips on hers. He did._

_CHAPTER VII_

_**Damned Fate**_

_Megumi couldn't believe it. His playboy of a brother landed himself a wife. Another time where she became a maid of honor and Yura the best man. From the same family where his eldest brother did. Another entry to the seven wonders in Miyasaka Megumi's life._

_It seems that the phrase "History repeats itself" is true except that it has its own perks. His egoistic twin brother Taito once again caught the oh-so-hailed garter and dear Yuri caught the bouquet. The same happened except that Taito and Yuri ARE already a couple that time. But it changed._

_He proposed to her at that same day. Three consecutive weddings. Three consecutive maid of honor get-up. Truly magnificent._

_At the bouquet toss, Megumi was once again begrudgingly dragged by the bride herself. And this same bride actually aimed the bunch to land on her hands. _

_The hell with "History repeat itself"! It really is true because HE was the one who caught the stupid lacey thingy. Nomura Yura._

_Damned Fate._

_CHAPTER VIII_

_**A Possible Ending**_

_The Nomura and Miyasaka family is known to be in the history of the church as "The Fated Family". Why you ask? Because all of them married a sibling to each family consecutively. A real wonder if I may say. It is as if the God of Fate decided them to be just a family. _

_The family who needed each other. The family who yearned each other. The family protected each other. _

_I, myself, am amazed by them as I wrote all of the things that happened._

_Tama and Yoko had a beautiful daughter named Mako. A name derived from the last syllable of their respective names. The couple are waiting for another angel to arrive. A son who will be named Kota._

_Take and Yuuko surprised everyone by having the most number of children in just the short span of three years. They already had five children named Yuu, Taka, Akako, Yuta and Takako respectively. It seems that they have no intention to stop adding to the Miyasaki clan._

_Taito and Yuri had triplets. A first in both of the family's history. All of then looked alike except that they got their mother's eyes. In which, Yuri happily pointed out. Now, Yuri and Taito are waiting for another, a very likely trio once again._

_And our favorite couple, the foreign specie once hater, Nomura Megumi and woman lover Nomura Yura had two twins. Yumi and Rumi. Miyu and Yume. It seems that they are going to have another twin soon, but Yura is unaware of it. Yet._

_**THE END**_

Naoko merely tossed a black book towards Masato who caught it expertly. Masato thought that it was another mystery novel. Boy, he sure is wrong.

It was a romance novel. Dedicated to him. A response. And he wasted no time on proposing.

The next chapter is already posted just a few seconds after this. I have gone to vacation and the computer has gone berserk. Again.

~sakurablossoms18~


	24. Wedding of the Century? Think Again

Well guys, this the promised next chapter after the previous. Hope you guys enjoy this and the preceding chapters because this story, "A Nerdy Secret" is approaching its end. As early as now, I thank all of those who supported my story until the end.

I can't possible have done this far without your help. THANK YOU.

**Chapter 24: Wedding of the Century? Think Again.**

_The Future Leader of the Li Clan Ties the Knot_

_It seems that the illusive leader of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran is finally tying the knot. According to this authoress' sources, 19- year old Mr. Li is bound to profess his life to the oh-so-surprising heiress of the powerful Kinomoto Empire, 18-year old Ms. Kinomoto Sakura. _

_Maybe not all of us know this, but it seems that Mr. Li finished his studies long, long ago at the mere age of 15. This authoress was actually very shocked when Mr. Li himself confirmed this little (or not) fact. Another shocking fact is that the future Mrs. Li's older brother, the current CEO of the Kinomoto Empire, Mr. Kinomoto Touya was actually associated with Mr. Li on his college days. Now, there is no denial that Mr. Li and future Mrs. Li's marriage IS a match made in heaven._

_The wedding is said to be held at the enormous Li Garden, and another little interesting fact is that the future Mrs. Li is the one who requested to celebrate the wedding there. Hmm, it seems that dear Ms. Kinomoto WAS seen by a source to visit the manor a couple of times. Another interesting detail. _

_Some of the members of the society, mainly the business society branded this union as "The Wedding of the Century". My dear readers, the authoress herself agrees with this catchphrase. It is not merely fabricated for any petty means. It is not oblivious to the people that the Kinomotos and the Lis are one of the few leading families in Asia. If both families merged, the business sector would be more far interesting. Not for the other companies of course._

_Well, I am sure that all of the Japanese people and the international business division would be looking forward to this "wedding of the century". And their future thereafter._

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

"Look, look Xiao, our wedding is actually featured in the "People Today"! Don't you think it is great?" exclaimed Sakura after finishing reading her favorite newspaper.

There are only few weeks before their upcoming wedding. Two weeks to be exact. And our dear future leader of his oh-so-great clan is having nervous breakdown. He is going to give his entire life to his cherry blossom. Yes, HIS cherry blossom. A wolf is possessive to his possessions and he is not going to defy that little trait.

"Oh, is that so?" was all his reply.

"Mou, you are not so enthusiastic about that Xiao. Are you backing out now?" asked Sakura, playfully albeit worried. Syaoran looked scandalized with that.

"No! Of course not! I would never ever do that!" exclaimed Syaoran, vehemently if I may add.

"I know. Sorry. I was a bit worried you know," said Sakura. Syaoran immediately softened up and gather her in his arms, with the girl relenting. The two of them stayed in that position for a long time. A bubble of understanding and comfort surrounding them. It was Syaoran who broke it.

"Are you sure you won't have any regrets giving up yourself to me?" asked Syaoran seriously. Sakura just looked up at him. The stupid, spoiled, know-it –all bully she met at the Tomoeda High is long gone. He was replaced by an understanding, giving and affectionate boyfriend. Somehow seeing him this filled of doubts is foreign to her. But she can adapt.

"I love and will always love you. I think it is 'always' is better that 'forever' right? With 'forever', you don't know its extent. How long is forever? What if forever is only until tomorrow? But with 'always' we can always be sure that you will love someone with the duration of your relationship. Single or married," said Sakura. She watched as his gorgeous amber pools melt and turn into somewhat gold hue. It was one of the most fascinating things that Sakura discovered while being together with her fiancé. His eyes changes into a wonderful gold shade when he is full of emotion, especially with gratitude and happiness.

"Thank you," was all Syaoran said as he captured her lips into a passionate yet sweet kiss.

**A month later…**

_The Wedding of the Century Finally Takes Place_

_It has been beyond this authoress' imagination when she witnessed the breathtaking exchange of vows between the newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran Li. _

_Starting from the decorations, it has brought a wonder to the attendees of this celebration on how the decorations on the gigantic garden of the Li Manor manage to sparkle so beautifully under the moonlit and starry sky. Yes, the couple decided to have their reception at the night wherein the moon and the stars are visible. The grounds were decorated with the elegant emerald green and pink draperies combined together. It seems that the Clow Textile Company, who not only specializes in mass producing export quality textiles but also runs a wedding agency called "Haven's Descent", which this authoress can vouch for you to provide the best quality of wedding service. _

_Anyway, next is the ambiance. Since they adapted the "under the sky" reception, obviously, one would be having a hard time groping through the darkness. But thanks to the special gadget made by the Daidouji Industries. It is a special goggles of sort where you can see in the dark, thus making it a rather stunning adds to the wonder and amazement felt by the attendees. There were lights hanging to the cherry blossoms trees that seem to grace the whole garden, giving it a romantic sort of feeling. Getting married under thousand of cherry blossoms fluttering around, now that is a wonderful sight to behold._

_The food served in the reception was a total hit! Even this authoress truly enjoyed the sumptuous feast prepared to us by the Li Clan. The main appetizer, prawn and wonton soup, practically screams the richness of China's delicacy. Other appetizers, cream of lentil soup, Mediterranean rocket salad, and a special for the vegetarians, warm asparagus salad made the attendees want for more. _

_The main dish, chicken with chili jam really made some of the attendees (especially the ones who love sumptuous-looking foods, this authoress observed) drooled literally at the mere sight of the chicken with chili jam. Another wonder really. For those who prefer a lighter main dish, the cheese spinach pie was the one they are looking forward for. The vegetarians whom this authoress carefully observed actually made THREE rounds of orders. As for those who are truly in for the seafood delicacies, the prawn jambalaya is perfect for their taste buds. For those who adore Italian delicacies, their eyes actually watered by just a bite of the chicken and mango pasta salad._

_However, the despite our satisfied bellies, we strangely still had a room for dessert after those scrumptious meals. The main desert, flambé of mangoes, though this authoress doesn't have a liking for mangoes actually appreciated its unique and refreshing taste. I am currently drinking a glass of mango juice while writing this article, if I may add. The other desert, just as I said before, is as delicious as ever. I overheard from a nearby table, a man in the line of orchard and farming industry exclaimed his great praise to the freshness of the chocolate dipped fruits. Ranging from strawberries, to apples, pears and even mangoes made me sigh in content with its rich sweetness. A perfect treat for the sweet tooth people is the presence of the chocolate mousse cake at the celebration. I even saw a child of a man with a world renowned bake shop exclaim his content and happiness at every bite of the said lump. But what this authoress sought after most was the berries with burnt cream. I swear it was this authoress most favorite of all. Berries are my favorite actually._

_Others may consider the wedding invitation as just a piece of paper but this authoress and most of the attendees smiled when their invitation landed on their doorsteps. It was actually a videotaped wedding invitation with different quirks. Firstly, it was sent in a huge box with an enclosed magnificent pre-customed gown for myself and other ladies and a handsome tux for the gentlemen. The contents of the tape made this authoress laugh like there is no tomorrow. It was featured that Mr. Li, wearing his bride's wedding robes and Mrs. Li wearing her groom's tux. What made the authoress marvel in wonder is that the groom, Mr. Li didn't even look embarrassed one bit. He was very comfortable in his bride's robes and has this adorable smile on his lips. Ah, young love._

_The giveaway itself is one of the most interesting and most treasured gifts that this authoress ever received. A book. But not an ordinary book my dear reader, it is the entire autobiography of the groom and the bride and their love story. It was a trilogy if I may say. It was a joint project of Maya Sato, or else known as Mr. Yamada Masato and her fiancé, Midnight Kiss or else known as Ms. Yanagisawa Naoko and was published by the Yamada Publishing Company._

_Now, for the wedding itself, another one of the 'quirks' of "The Wedding of the Century" is that the bride and the groom had four maid of honors and one matron of honor (it seems that former Ms. Li Meiling, Mr. Li's cousin, ex-fiancé and owner of the famous Li Dojo was now Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling and happily married to the elusive playboy bachelor Kurosawa Hayate who was rumored to have slept to every woman in the city which the authoress assure IS just a rumor) and five best men. _

_The four maids of honor, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo, the only successor of the Daidouji Industries and a sponsor to this merry celebration (Ms. Daidouji personally crafted Mrs. Li's gown and the other gowns and tuxes worn by the nuptial, as well as the robes sent to our doorsteps), Ms. Sasaki Rika who is scheduled to wed with the pro tennis player, Hamano Soujiro, Ms. Yanagisawa Naoko, also engaged with Mr. Yamada Masato, and Ms. Mihara Chiharu who is also soon to be married with Mr. Yamazaki Takashi and now carrying his firstborn. Of course, the matron of honor, Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling cannot be forgotten._

_As for the five charming best men, ladies and some gentlemen (who adore the same sex) sighed at the sight of them together with their respective partners. The ladies were heartbroken when Mr. Kurosawa secretly tied the knot with Mrs. Kurosawa and hoped to catch the other bachelors; however, this hope was crushed when they found out that the man they dreamt of actually had a girlfriend or worse, a fiancé. I swear that I actually heard a couple of sobs when the wedding march started. (This authoress highly doubts that those tears were for the newlyweds.)_

_The groom, despite nervousness gnawing him, based on just his expression is still as handsome as ever. This made a few girls envy Ms. Kinomoto who is now the official Mrs. Li. Some even had speculations that this union was just business means but this authoress is sure that it is not._

_When the bride entered the gardens, it seems that we can imagine a white clad goddess slowly making her way to us. Relief and so much love were mirrored on the grooms face while the bride practically shone with love and happiness that day. Some of the elders sighed in the sight of the two individuals of our front. A mirror of true love. Just in front of our eyes. When the exchanging of vows is about to begin, the groom surprised the spectators by politely asking for the master of the ceremony to halt. He cleared his throat and faced every one of us. We are clueless as what he is going to do as his bride was. I clearly remember his words as if it was forever embedded into my mind, as I grow old._

"Ladies and gentlemen, married or single, divorced or happily married, content or suffering, I welcome you here. I swear that I am bloody irritated because of some reporters here and my wedding is broadcasted all over the world. However, I wanted to share to you my joy. (He looks at his bride while saying this and holds her hand.)

This woman here is my childhood sweetheart and my sworn enemy. A very contrasting relationship isn't it. Yes, I was child back then when I made a promise to myself "I will marry Ying Fa in the future", that is what I said. I never knew that I would be able to uphold that because Ying Fa returned to her native country and I lost contact with her.

I had a sworn enemy at school, Kinomoto Sakura. I guess you can call me a stupid idiotic and dense mule-headed multi-cellular organism (We actually all laughed at that, including his bride. He even said it in a serious face, mind you.) for not realizing, that the person I swore to marry someday is just in front of my nose. Yes, I bullied Kinomoto Sakura and her friends. I don't know but I just love seeing her so angry, her cheeks in a beautiful shade of pink and her ears red from rage.

Ah yes, the fateful dare. The dare that changed my friend's lives and mine. (His friends smiled at that and glanced at their specific fiancé/ girlfriend.) A game of proving one's beauty. I never took it seriously, that is why the God of Fate caste a powerful spell and made us fall in love with the people we once bullied and pushed around.

A certain person said to me this_, "I love and will always love you. I think it is 'always' is better that 'forever' right? With 'forever', you don't know its extent. How long is forever? What if forever is only until tomorrow? But with 'always' we can always be sure that you will love someone with the duration of your relationship. Single or married". _This wise person is right. (I caught the look he gave to his bride and it gave me a hint who uttered those deep words.)

I love you Kinomoto Sakura/ Ying Fa/ Ying-ying/ Kura/ Kaijuu." (He now faced his bride and whispered the last word so this authoress didn't quite catch it).

_By the end of his speech, every woman present needed a handkerchief because the tears never cease to flow. Some men also shed quite a few tears but wiped it hastily. The couple's family are clearly touched by the groom's unperceived Mrs. Li Yelan is busily dabbing her tears while clutching his late husband's portrait, clearly proud of his son. Beside her, all the Li sisters are present. They would never ever miss their 'cute-little-brother's matrimony. Shiefa, is smiling happily at the couple, together with her husband and son, Feimei and Fanren are at each other's arm and crying silently. While Fuutie just smiled at them but there are tears sliding on her porcelain cheeks._

_Meanwhile, at the bride's side, Mrs. Li's father, Mr. Kinomoto Fujitaka is just smiling serenely at them, while catching some glances on a rectangular frame on his hands. On a closer look, it was his late wife's portrait, Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Mrs. Kaho is wiping her tears while her husband, Mr. Touya is also fighting tears while their son Shiki, just smiled at the two with such warmth that made the authoress wonder if the child actually understands the situation._

_But the bride's reaction was the most profound of all. Her waterproof make-up was useful because tears just can't seem to stop falling on her eyes. She threw her arms on her groom and cried silently and soiling his tux in the process. The groom just consoled her and whispered her reassurances and sweet nothings._

_When the wedding continued, the spectators waited silently as they made their vows. Their responses short yet full of meaning and sincerity. The rings were simple, a platinum band with gold linings. Rather simple for the Lis but it was actually charming in its own little way. When they are about to kiss, the two gazed hard at each other eyes, willing themselves to be drowned on themselves and when the groom captured his wife's lips, it was a magical moment._

_Despite their young ages, they actually took the courage to make a vow of a lifetime. Their experience may be vague but this authoress is sure that they would face them successfully. After all, with all their friends (did you notice how each of their friends have a contribution at the wedding? Their honeymoon would take place in France, with the Kurosawa Hotel Chains and Resorts taking the charges and giving them a free around-the-world tickets for two), families and acquaintances, I am sure they can conquer it all._

_Who would even think that this is "The Wedding of the Century?"_

_This authoress thinks other wise._

_This is _

"_**The Wedding of Lifetime".**_

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

* * *

I placed down the newspaper after finished reading it. Somehow, it made me realize how great it is to have happy endings. Just like this couple. They are my favorite actually. A smile broke to my face. Since these couple had this spectacular wedding, what about the others? I would be very much looking forward to it. ~**sakurablossoms18**


	25. A Tropical Sort of Wedding? I guess

Ah, the second wedding. Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

Special dedication to **ninastylee **who unfortunately had her internet connection problem but still continues on reading my story even if it hard to do so. This is for you girl! (Are you?) Anyway, here it goes.

**Chapter 25: A Tropical Sort of Wedding? I guess.**

_The Illusive Bachelor Finally Rings the Wedding Bells_

_Again, another matrimony is scheduled to grace our beautiful land. Prior to his friend's recent wedding, now, it is Mr. Yamazaki Takashi's turn to profess his life to his childhood friend-turned-enemy-turned-girlfriend-turned-fiancé, Ms. Chiharu Mihara or internationally known as "The Virtuoso of Asia"._

_It is not within this authoress' knowledge that Mr. Yamazaki and Ms. Mihara had a rocky relationship. They were childhood sweethearts but when Mr. Yamazaki started his philandering ways (he allowed me to use this word for your information), Ms. Mihara gave up on him (she actually had a crush on him back then and vice versa) and went away. She studied abroad and became a world-class painter earning her current title. When Ms. Mihara came back to Japan two years later, she enrolled to Tomoeda High, together with her friends and they form the infamous "The Six Geeks of Tomoeda High". _

_According to this authoress' sources, before the wedding even happened, Mr. Yamazaki actually went to Boracay which is located in the Philippines. The authoress may have not known the reason of this unexpected vacation but according to my intuition, it has something to do with the 'dare' that the guys need to accomplish. When I voiced out my theory, to my surprise, Ms. Mihara smiled deviously and that certainly confirmed this authoress' suspicion._

_Ms. Mihara herself told me about the details of the wedding. Just as I mentioned before, Mr. Yamazaki went to Boracay just months ago and both of them agreed to perform their marriage there. Nobody disagreed since the Kurosawa Hotel Chains and Resorts pledged to shoulder all the expenses on the transportation and accommodation trip (a wedding gift from Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa Hayate if I may recall). _

_This authoress is very much elated when Ms. Mihara gave me a full access on their upcoming nuptial. I and the others especially all of those who appreciate art would be very much anticipating this glorious day._

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

"Eh? You really gave her permission to cover our wedding?" asked Yamazaki incredulously at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Why? Is there problem with that?"

"No. It's just that-

"It's just what?"

"Don't you prefer a more private wedding?"

"I do,"

"Then why?"

"I just want to show them something,"

"Something?"

"Our love," she said simply while smiling at him gently. Yamazaki's uncertainty melted at that. Yes, it is worth showing to the world; even if he is dead against it.

**A week later…**

_The Heavens and Seas Clash_

_This authoress confesses that she is really shocked by how the title of this article have become. Perhaps, I shall enlighten you why this occurred to my mind._

_Ah, the white sand of Boracay was truly amazing. Never has this authoress become fascinated by the beauty of the ocean. If I must confess, this authoress cannot swim. However, by just sitting there at one of the benches at the shore, I am satisfied. And surprisingly, the couple decided to celebrate the wedding at the shoreline._

_The long stretch of sand was decorated beautifully by different shells and stones found there. It seems that now Mrs. Yamazaki wanted to adapt to the natural placid waters so she refused to use any synthetic decorations. Mr. Yamazaki suggested that it should be done at dawn so the decorating crew, of course, courtesy of the "Haven's Descent" of the Daidouji Industries made the necessary arrangements. It was truly breathtaking really, the sunrise it is._

_The ambiance actually reminded me of one of the tropical islands this authoress once visited. There are palm trees everywhere and the sea air is truly new to me because despite the scorching sun, the air has this tendency to blow cold wind. Ah, a true summer getaway._

_Once again, the people were satisfied with the feast that the Li Clan prepared for the guests. Since we are in the Philippines, the couple thought that it was a good idea to serve Filipino delicacies which I cannot deny, are truly new to this authoress' tastebuds._

_For the main appetizer, there was this macaroni soup called 'sopas', is was very creamy and has this tendency to make you shiver in every bite. Maybe it was served very hot (they said that it is the most ideal temperature to serve it). The others, for the vegetarian, there is this kind of spring roll called 'lumpiang ubod' , from what I overheard from my neighboring table whom I've known as a chef in Hong Kong, it was made of bamboo shoots and it is just a variation of China's 'lumpiang shanghai'. It was seasoned with this brown-like viscous sauce. This authoress has to admit, she consumed three of these rolls._

_In case you have noticed, the appetizers are only two that is why the guests are very skeptical since in Mr. and Mrs. Li's wedding, there were four. Our skepticism was immediately banished by the different aromas that seem to make our stomachs growl. It was finally time for the main dish._

_Ah, if we were disappointed by the number of the appetizer, the main dishes sure paid for it. The wedding organizers explained to us attendees that the Filipino people don't usually have appetizers on their meals. They directly eat rice and main dish, much similar to us Japanese. _

_There are couple of main dishes that made are mouth-watering by just its aroma and looks. There is this 'kare-kare' which they said that is made of ox-tail and the sauce was made of peanut butter to thicken. It was partnered with 'bagoong' which is a shrimp paste. _

_Another dish named 'sinigang' also satisfied my buds. With its really delicious broth, I sure enjoyed its refreshing taste. Despite there is couple of sweats slowly forming on my forehead? It really is hot out here._

_Other meals such as 'sisig' which some sort of pork minced and quite spicy which just suited my taste. There is this section in the beach wherein there are some crews who are busily roasting pork and chicken cuts, barbecues, and some kind of fish. This authoress learned later that the fish is called 'bangus' or milkfish in English. It has silvery mind of scales and medium length but very tasty. That was Philippines' national fish I heard one of the locals said._

_After the very heavy main dishes, we marveled that there were still fruits that are served for desert. All of them abundantly found here. Watermelons, melons, mangoes (which I love now!), bananas and different whatnots. I delighted on savoring each because it brings this refreshing taste on the mouth. _

_I thought that that is the only desert. There was a corner where in some people are slowly ling up for something. Being the inquisitive authoress I am, I lined up with the long queue. I saw that it was a 'halo-halo' stand. This 'halo-halo' is a mixture of different foods such as pearls, fermented coconut jelly, red beans, sweetened banana, boiled yam and some rice crispies. Top it with shaved ice and some evaporated milk, there you are! An instant cool treat. Ah, the delight of life! This authoress confesses that she almost gained two pounds in this trip!_

_The invitation of course, this authoress noticed certainly caused a fortune. Ms. Mihara decided to do a 'mass painting' meaning all of the invitations were sent together with a painting. As we all know, Ms. Mihara's works worth thousand of yen. Ah, it was a picture of the calm sea in Boracay, it looked real actually and I decided to hang it up on the living room. To remind me of the spectacular visit on this beautiful island._

_The giveaways were like the invitations, costs a fortune. The elder Mr. Yamazaki Jyuushiro decided to hold a training camp for amateur potters all around the world. All of the products of these trainees were paid for its corresponding value and was given to all the attendees. Each of them have a unique design, earning praises to different art critics among the attendees and giving these amateur youngsters a chance to showcase their talent. Truly magnificent._

_The wedding itself was pretty uneventful, with the three maids of honor, this authoress sure that you know them. Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo, Ms. Sasaki Rika, Ms. Yanagisawa Naoko and the two matrons of honor, Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling and newly wed Mrs. Li Sakura. The Five, meaning Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Mr. Hamano Soujiro, Mr. Yamada Masato, Mr. Kurosawa Hayate and Mr. Li Syaoran accompanied their respective fiancé or wife._

_What truly caught the attendees' attention were the garments that the bride and groom wore. Mr. Yamazaki wore some sort of top made of pineapple thread and a matching red slacks (which truly shocked us) and a straw hat. Meanwhile, the bride also wore a blouse which has also made of pineapple thread and has puffs on the side and a long skirt with blending colors whick reached her ankles. Oh, I almost forgot, she has a big hibiscus flower on her hair._

_When I asked Ms. Daidouji about this strange get-up, she explained to me that since the couple wanted a Filipino-inspired wedding; why not extend it up to the garments? Mrs. Yamazaki's robes were actually called 'baro't saya' while Mr. Yamazaki's clothing is called 'barong tagalog'. It was rather cute really, this authoress smiled at the maids and matrons of honor who also wore the same robes and the Five who wore the same clothing as the groom with matching hats. _

_When the exchange of vows were made, and the rings were about to be slipped on their respective fingers, the crowds sighed as the groom kissed each of the bride's fingers before slipping the ring. The bride in return, kissed her husband's face on ten different locations except for his lips and slipped the ring. Without the master of ceremony's signal, the groom already swooped the bride in a passion filled kiss. There was a bunch of applause heard all over the place._

_I saw among the throngs of people the bride's family sighing in happiness as their only daughter achieves her dreams. Meanwhile at the groom's side, Mr. Jyuushiro beside Mr. Mihara is clapping wildly. Mrs. Mihara and elder Mrs. Yamazaki are busily dabbing their eyes with a handkerchief offered by their husbands._

_Ah, it was truly an enjoyable gathering._

_With an extra surprise._

_It includes a new Mrs. Yamazaki bonking her new husband with a mallet after catching him staring at a beach blond. Tsk, good luck with facing a new hell, Mr. Yamazaki! And congratulations on your upcoming baby, Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki Takashi!_

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

I placed the newspaper down and stared at the beautiful wedding picture attached to it. Another enjoyable wedding. I wonder if the groom receives a nasty bump from his wayward wife. It would be interesting if he did. ~**sakurablossoms18**


	26. A Delayed Matrimony They Said

Since a loyal reader of mine, **korin-chan07** requests for a wedding of what I can conclude her favorite pair, I gladly granted her request.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 26: A Delayed Matrimony… They Said**

_Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa Hayate: Take Two_

_Ms. Li Meiling turned Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling. They married secretly and shocked the world by introducing the new Mrs. Kurosawa. Now, it seems that they wanted to do another introduction; in this case, they would not shock the world. They would petrify them._

_It has been a shock to this authoress when Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling approached me and requested for me to personally become one of her principal sponsors. It has been a great honor for this authoress that Mrs. Kurosawa visited me personally on my office last Tuesday._

_According to this authoress' sources (which I can confess is in truth Mrs. Li Xiao Mei), they had a shotgun wedding before. Mrs. Li didn't further elaborate the details but she dropped a few hints. Nevertheless, Mrs. Li, together with elder Mr. Kurosawa Ichirou informed this authoress that their company associates including Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa's friends, requested for them to have a proper wedding. In the end, the former won._

_It has not been unknown to all of us that Mr. Kurosawa and his father; Mr. Ichirou didn't have a close relationship. However, from what this authoress has seen on my interview, it seems that the rift was eventually mended between the two of them; probably because of the recent addition of the new Mrs. Kurosawa at their family._

_Another interesting little fact is that a special wedding organizer was requested by the couple to organize their 'repeat performance' as they both call it. This authoress was taken aback when she found out who it is. And no, Mrs. Kurosawa herself (the younger one) requested for me to keep this little fact for myself and I intend to fulfill my promise._

_Oh, and Mrs. Kurosawa said that there would be a pleasant surprise that she would announce at the wedding. This authoress absolutely has no idea what it is, same with Mr. Kurosawa and the elder. Mrs. Kurosawa wanted to hide it and she doing a real good job. Nevertheless, this authoress would be looking forward to this 'repeat performance' as the couple branded._

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

"And may I ask who this mysterious 'wedding organizer' is my dear daughter?" asked Ichirou while turning at his daughter-in-law who busily nibblling a clubhouse. Meiling chewed for a while and swallowed.

"It is a secret dad,"

"My stupid son is starting to rub on you,"

"You made me marry him after all,"

"Stop rubbing salt to the wound,"

"You make it sound that you truly dislike you son sir,"

"I would beg to differ,"

"Hmm?"

"I love him very much actually; he is the only thing that reminded me of my late wife,"

"And the hostility?"

"You cannot actually mention it as 'hostility' but it is some sort of 'nobility',"

"What the heck does that have to do with what we are talking about old man?"

"Stop calling me old. I'm still 49. Anyway, let us just say that it is my way of showing how much I love him,"

"What a great way to show. I am truly touched,"

"Glad I can be of your amusement young lady," and with that, the newly formed family fell into peals of laughter; unaware of a certain man smiling at what he just overheard.

**Some weeks later…**

_The 'Repeat Performance'_

_Good day to you my loyal reader, it is a great pleasure for me to fill you in about what happened at the fateful 'Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa Hayate: Take Two'._

_Mr. Kurosawa wanted for the wedding to take place at a small patch of land in the far north while Mrs. Kurosawa wanted it to be held at a particular lake at one of the lands owned by the Lis. From what this authoress was informed (courtesy of Mrs. Xiao Mei) the couple actually argued about this for hours. The victor, was none other that Mrs. Kurosawa who seemed to have a good convincing power (this authoress was hinted by the Li mistress that Mrs. Kurosawa actually used some underhanded tricks to convince her hot-blooded husband)._

_The location, which has the authoress admit, is truly breathtaking. Mrs. Kurosawa had this serene smile on her face during the whole event. Later when I asked her about it, she confessed to me that this place is the same lake where her late father always takes her on a picnic during her childhood days. Former Mr. Li sadly passed away when Mrs. Kurosawa was still at the age of 7._

_As always, the 'Haven's Descent' crew did a very good job on designing the whole place. There were even floating lanterns wherein the couple requested to make a makeshift stage at the middle of the lake (much to the elder Mr. Kurosawa's chagrin). Oh, and they chose to do it on sunset by the way._

_The ambiance made this authoress nostalgic since I once pictured myself married at sunset. Well, so much for that, anyways, there some sort of romantic atmosphere that hung in the air that was very much appropriate to this joyous gathering._

_The food, once again courtesy of the Li Clan gave us another batch of delicacies to marvel on. If the Chinese fused with English cuisines during Mr. and Mrs. Li's union drool, and the Filipino style delicacies during newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki made us gain so much weight, well, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa's banquet surely made us smile._

_Ah, Italian cuisines were lines in front of us. This authoress actually agrees that the couple made a good choice on the menu, since not all could appreciate the wonders of the Italian's recipes._

_Appetizers: filled aubergines, really cheesy and melts in the mouth. Pasta omelette, as the name implies, it is a fusion of pasta cooked within an omelette, a good breakfast. Chicken ravioli in tarragon broth, is warm in the stomach and rather tasty. A very good starter. Stuffed cannelloni, the hit for the vegetarians. And me. _

_Main dishes: pasta and pork in cream sauce, a very good blending of meat with a bit of carb. Chilli and pepper pasta, a very good spicy dish especially if served cold. Paglia e fieno and penne and vegetables, the delight for vegetarians. The former is mainly composed of fresh peas and white spaghetti or taglliatelle. The latter, penne and vegetables, as the name implies is made of dried penne and different vegetables such as pepper, tomatoes and black olives. The true taste if Italy._

_As for the desert, it was just a simple flambé of exotic fruits; strawberries, kiwi, peaches, apricots, honeydews and papaya. Just perfect because we are all stuffed with all the carbs we just consumed. This authoress swears that she felt the dress she was wearing back then constrict a little bit. _

_Ah, yes, the wedding invitation, another interesting one. It was some sort of karate demonstration actually, a videoed one. With them spewing out the wedding details per blow. This authoress remembered that it lasted for about 10 minutes, with both of them landing a total of 156 blows to each other. A bit frightening, actually._

_The giveaway, as this author sighed in relief is much safer and not life-threatening. Each of the attendees received a special gold ticket for two on the famous spa owned by the Lis and a one week free accommodation of the five-star hotel of the Kurosawas. Talk about generosity with its twin, extravagance._

_The nuptial itself was typical; however, the attendees were once again amused because instead of the traditional wedding march, it was replaced by the rhythmic blows of drums. The one you hear on tournaments. And the traditional 'elegant-gliding-on-the-isle' was replaced with the harmonious brisk steps of the entourage who by the way wore martial arts robes. Exactly the same as the groom and the bride._

_Once again, the set of three maids of honor, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo, Ms. Sasaki Rika, Ms. Yanagisawa Naoko and the two matrons of honor, Mrs. Li Sakura and newly wed Mrs. Yamazaki Chiharu. The Five, meaning Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Mr. Hamano Soujiro, Mr. Yamada Masato, Mr. Yamazaki Takashi and Mr. Li Syaoran accompanied their respective fiancé or wife was ever present._

_The exchange of vows, as the couple requested was personalized. Meaning, they made their own vows to say in front of the whole thousands and thousands of spectators not only present in the wedding but also broadcasted all over the world._

"I, Kurosawa Hayate, who had a total of 651 girlfriends in the past finally found the woman of my dreams, my 'princess'. However, to my sheer disappointment, my 'princess' that I created on my mind was very much different with the real one. (_In here, he is facing the audience but he occasionally sets his eyes on Mrs. Kurosawa who had her eyebrows raised on an elegant arc.)_

I imagined my 'princess' to be a woman of grace, poise, and elegance. An epitome of confidence, independence; the symbolism of true femininity, the kind of admirable to everyone's eye. She possesses the qualities of a woman you wanted to be with, for the rest of your life. She completes your life; she sustains your existence, and may possible to give life to another, soon enough. She has this aura in her that makes her different from others. _(The girls visible sighed on this and this authoress felt that they are about to jump up and claim themselves as this 'princess'.)_

My real life princess, a.k.a. Mrs. Kurosawa is a tad different. _(Mrs. Kurosawa let out an unladylike snort here.)_

She is the woman of brutality, self-confidence, and harshness. Yes, she hell of an independent woman, she established her OWN dojo at the age of 10 after all. Many women (and some men, especially the judo guys) admire her because she can easily break the arm of any man who breaks her heart. She possesses the qualities of a man you dreamt to be with (even though she is a woman) for the rest of your life. _(All of us attendees are feeling the intensity of Mrs. Kurosawa's glare at her husband.)_

However, there are certain points wherein my imaginary princess and my real life princess match. _(Us and Mrs. Kurosawa looked confused at that.)_

They both complete my life, she sustains my existence (for now, I think) and may possible to give life to another (hell yeah!) _(Mrs. Kurosawa broke into a mischievous smile at that time. The one that tells you that she knew something that you didn't_._)._ She has this aura that makes her different from others (the kind of aura that makes you cower in fear). _(Some of the attendees, including this authoress laughed at that with Mrs. Kurosawa ready to tear his husband limb to limb.)_

_Now, it was Mrs. Kurosawa's turn._

"I, Kurosawa Meiling, formerly known as Li Meiling just signed a death contract from the boss of the Underground himself. _(Another snigger from the audience.) _I, who managed to build my own dojo at the tender age of ten believed that I can survive on my own, without the help of others.

But now, staring at my idiotic husband made me realize something _(We sweat dropped at the term but anticipated the next line). _I was right. I can survive alone, without the help of others at all. _(The authoress fell on her seat at this. I can see that most of us anticipated that she would give a positive answer. Strange enough, Mr. Kurosawa looked really calm about this.)_

However, I find it very much boring so I guess I can tolerate the idiot for the meantime. _(And with that said, she just grabbed the rings and slipped them to his finger, with her husband just chuckling at his straightforward wife. Seems that it was the indirect way of Mrs. Kurosawa telling us he loves her husband.)_

_Everyone was shocked when the bride forcefully grabbed her groom at the collar and kissed him passionately. That certainly earned another set of catcalls and wolf whistles. After the 'fiery' kiss, Mrs. Kurosawa parted for their lips for awhile and grinned mischievously at the audience._

"_By the way, I'm pregnant,"_

_The rest was the history. Mr. Ichirou was flabbergasted, while Mrs. Li looked she was about to faint. Meanwhile, the little girl beside Mrs. Li was smirking so evilly that the authoress wondered if the little girl knew about this._

_Later, this authoress found out that the little girl was in fact Mrs. Kurosawa's younger sister, Ms. Meiya who is the 'mystery' wedding coordinator. Well, when the 'Haven's Descent' management knew about this, they wasted no time in negotiating with the kid._

_A delayed matrimony… they said._

_I didn't think so._

_I would likely call it_

"_**A Late Reaction".**_

Ah, the "People Today" once again brought me another fantastic celebration. I wonder about the rest… Would they be as fun as this? ~**sakurablossoms18**


	27. A Fishy Nuptial, or So They Thought

Hey guys! I am actually glad that there were positive comments about the preceding chapters. Hope that the succeeding ones would to!

The food explanations here are not mine. I consulted a cookbook as a reference. I don't own anything, except for this story.

Read and Review.

**Chapter 27: A Fishy Nuptial, or So They Thought**

_Masters of Literature Ready to Engrave Their Future_

_This authoress once again had a great time in the union of the newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa. In the truth, this authoress was jumping in glee when Mrs. Kurosawa herself asked me to be the first media personnel to cover the entire affair (the delivering and baptism of little Kurosawa)._

_Nevertheless, the 'Call of the Divine' (or so what they call it), the saga of marriage continues. Now, it is Mr. Yamada Masato or known in the literary world as Maya Sato, a world class romance novelist (even though he just made his debut a few months ago and published only one book) and Ms. Yanagisawa Naoko or Midnight Kiss, "The Golden Goddess of Mystery Stories" turn._

_Future Mrs. Yamada refused to answer my questions, reasoning that she has no obligation to do so. Respecting the great novelist's wishes, this authoress didn't push any further. However, in consolation, Ms. Yanagisawa told me a very fascinating hint on the motif of the wedding._

"The creatures of the deep waters will invade the Earth and make them bend to their will,"

_Casting the cryptic riddle aside, here are some people who are very close to the two who wanted to say their best wishes on the soon-to-be newly weds._

"A good to day the all of you. This is Matsuo, the Yanagisawa family's butler. Naoko-sama, life is very short, full of surprises, and trials. You are still young, beautiful and lively, I wish you would continue to keep your feet on the ground even if you would become more famous, which is likely to happen. Masato-sama, please take care of young miss for me. I would miss her when she would leave the Yanagisawa Manor, however, I would be rest assured because I know that you are there, just to protect her. Best wishes to both of you and may you have a happy life.

Matsuo Ike

Yanagisawa Family butler

_Next is,_

"Yo! Greetings! This is Yamada Takuya and this is Yanagisawa Kazuki! We are here to congratulate our dearest daughter and son on their upcoming 'playing house'. Oi! Don't call it 'playing house' baka Takuya! Hmph, anyway, just give as many grandchildren ne? Ciao!

Yamada Takuya and Yanagisawa Kazuki

The groom and bride's proud fathers

_Well, this authoress had fun on interviewing Mr. Yamada and Mr. Yanagisawa. I swear that these two would never bore anyone with all their stories. Add to the fact that they shared some of their son and daughter's secrets. _

_The wedding would take place at a secluded forest in the middle of one of the properties of the Yamadas. In the meantime, Mr. and future Mrs. Yamada wished for me to convey a very important message._

"Do not let your guard down. It would hurt of you have the slightest mistake."

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

"I can't believe that your butler actually agreed to be interviewed Naoko,"

"Tch, knowing that Igarashi woman, she did something to bribe him into doing it or something,"

"Mah, you are mixing reality from your little schemes in your novel once again,"

"Don't be so sure Masato, sometimes, reality is deeply connected to fiction. Keep that it mind,"

"Hai. So, are you ready for our wedding?"

"You mean the traps? Ah, just finished it at the nick of time,"

"Good. Let the games BEGIN!"

**Just a day after the actual wedding…**

_World of Mystery and Romance Mix Together!_

_The Secrets of the Fishy Nuptial Uncovered!_

_This authoress never thought that she would experience a deep kind of fear mixed with passionate romance! The union of mystery thriller and romance is here!_

_The nuptial as this authoress informed you last time was done in a secluded forest in one of the properties of the Yamadas, the Calixto. This virgin forest in the south islands reminded me a bit of my childhood; the scene was truly rare and as expected, it still remained unscathed of human invasion._

_Mrs. Yamada wanted for us to feel a bit 'challenged' before reaching the place so she set us a challenge. If you wanted to unlock the 'secret of the fishy nuptial' (as dubbed by many), you should first arrive at the venue, ALONE._

_Yes, my dear reader, Mrs. Yamada issued us a rather challenging challenge. Mr. Yamada, whom this authoress personally has known for his gentleness and compassion, seemed to have been influenced by one of Mrs. Yamada's fictional villains._

_Thru snuff video, (an assassination video) as a form of wedding invitation, they informed us of the exact location and how to arrive at the said island. Yes, they gave us the full info, but it was still hard to pinpoint the place because there were obstacles along the way. This authoress' dream southern island getaway turned into a nightmare southern island entrapment._

_It was a good thing that this authoress had a high intuition and guts, two factors that are vital to your survival in this hellish challenge. This authoress would have pulled out of this if not for the call of profession. Yes, just for you, my dear reader, to deliver you all the latest happening in our society, faced all of the traps set for us attendees by the gatekeepers of Hell Hall a.k.a. Mr. and Mrs. Yamada Masato._

_The entire escapade to the 'destined place' took almost three hours. The transportation, which took two and a half hours, and half an hour of passing through the traps, mostly consists of what seemed never ending labyrinth with different booby traps placed on every inch of the labyrinth. This 'booby traps' terrified and made of each of the attendees flee from fear. It seems that Mrs. Yamada wanted to test whether the attendees are willing to attend the nuptial even if in dire conditions. _

_The labyrinth was full of creatures, characters, and events that happened in all if not, most of Mrs. Yamadas novels. Grim, from "On the Depths of Darkness", was the guard of the entrance of the labyrinth. Most of the attendees were caught off-guard and fainted. Good thing that the organizers supposed that this would happen so they had a medical team ready to tend to the fainted people._

_Anyway, other characters such as Lobel, from "The Mysterious Winner", "Mr. Killer of Northville's" most notorious hero-villain, Hallel Mille and the undercover killer-investigator Luglex from "The Deathsville" were spotted lurking in the labyrinth and scaring the hell out of the poor attendees. It was a good thing this authoress barely encountered them. Really good one._

_Regardless of that 'challenge' (this authoress refuses to further remember that incident, it was a traumatic one yet exciting in its own way), this authoress arrived at the venue, together with the 127 guests invited to the event. _

_The decoration of the venue was rather realistic for my liking. Decapitated body parts were scattered everywhere and some scary stuff are situated where you less expected it to be. The ambiance was how this authoress described it to be. Terrifying._

_Thankfully, our terror was somehow vanquished when the food was presented to us. Yes, the Li Clan once again has outdone themselves._

_The soup, bouillabaisse, perhaps the most famous of all Mediterranean fish soups. It originated from Marseilles in the south of France, a rich and colorful mixture of fish and shellfish, flavored with tomatoes, saffron and orange._

_Starters included the following: garlicky scallops and prawns; seafood that is found all along the Atlantic and Mediterranean costs of France and is enjoyed in every region. A typical Provencal recipe. Sesame prawn toasts, which were served about four triangles each with a soy sauce dip. Smoke salmon terrine with lemons, a melt-in-the-mouth smoked salmon terrine gives a honored accompaniment an intriguing twist._

_A new addition in the menu, salads are also available. Grilled salmon and spring vegetable salad, which is truly suited at the current season, spring since it is the time to enjoy sweet young vegetables. This Mediterranean salad with basil is a type of Salade Nicoise with pasta that conjures up all the sunny flavors of Mediterranean. Meanwhile, we got the whiff of true extravagance, through the Millionaire's lobster salad. True to its name, when money is no object and you're in decadent mood (which suited us fine right now, after those terrifying escapades), this salad will satisfy your every whim. It is ideally served with a cool Chardonnay, Chablis or Pouilly- Fuisse wine. _

_The pasta section, another new addition to the menu was satisfying in every way. Pasta with scallops in green sauce, having striking colors makes it irresistible. An elegant, yet easy way to serve spaghettini with vodka and caviar was an after-theater favorite in Rome. This authoress' most favorite of all, seafood chow mein, is a basic recipe that can be adapted using a range of different items for the 'dressing'. An evolving dish._

_The pie section, which also serves as desert section was also a blockbuster. Turbot in parchment was an adapted version of the most ideal cooking of fish, through parcels. It was served in dish plain with a little hollandaise sauce and let each of the attendees open their own parcel to savor the aroma. An easy-going soufflé, which will not drop too much if kept waiting, is the fish soufflé with cheese topping. On the other hand, it might be best, according to one of the pastry chef this authoress referred at to get the diners seated before you take it out the oven. To preserve its natural heat to bring out the best flavors._

_As this authoress mentioned before, the invitation was sent in a form of a snuff video or an assassination video. Together with the latest, limited edition membership card for an all-out access to the transportation provided by the Kurosawas to aid us on our way here._

_The good thing, the giveaway was more bearable and not a life span grabber. It was a special novel collaborated by the bride and groom, Midnight Kiss and Maya Sato which is only available to all the attendees of the reception. It was a book with four romance stories, each containing all the experience of the two masters of literature._

_The two maids of honor as ever present, the lovely Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo, together with her fiancé, Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol. Ms. Sasaki Rika with her fiancé, the gorgeous Mr. Hamano Soujiro. The three matron of honors (it seems that the numbers were interchanged, Mrs. Li Sakura. together with her husband, Mr. Li Syaoran, Mrs. Kurosawa Meiling, together with her slave (this authoress sweat dropped at this since it was Mrs. Kurosawa to have this term published), and Mr. Yamazaki, who is five months pregnant, with her as charming as ever husband, Mr. Yamazaki Takashi were all spotted huddled in a corner, chatting with themselves before the traditional walking in the aisle._

_The wedding march was truly surprising. Instead of what this authoress and some of the attendees expected to be an eerie march, it was 'Out of My League' by Stephen Speaks. Ah, the once scary atmosphere was change with a love filled one, with romantic background music to testify that. All of us were culture shocked. Yes, a surprising surprise prepared for us attendees by the experts in thriller and romance._

_At first, no one figured out who the bride and the groom were dressed as. Most of us had a major headache searching furiously in our memories of anyone with a woman with wavy knee-length poppy red curls and mysterious eyes with mixture of the three primary colors, red, blue and yellow. Also, a man with amber pools and forest green hair, a true puzzle. We wouldn't have figured it out, until we heard their wedding vows._

"Fourteen days, 12 flowers, 12 meanings, a message; a way to a woman's heart". _(With that said, Mr. Yamada proceeded to give Mrs. Yamada twelve different kinds of flowers. Most of us felt that it was a familiar scene.)_

"You've made my life complete, beautiful lady. Let's take a chance to work this out because I have fallen easily on your maiden charms. I give you my eternal love as I continue to reminisce our beautiful memories together. Kiss me and this will be a daily remembrance of my reciprocated feelings. Your beauty, your affection, is distant compared to others. I will be anticipating your answer. I love you,"

_Mr. Yamada finished with his vows yet none of us attendees have figured out their secret identities. Now, it was Mrs. Yamada's turn._

**Damned Fate**

That is what started all this chaos. I hate mushy things but I would make an exception just today. A dare is a dare. A feat is a feat. An accomplishment deserves a reward. _(Mrs. Yamada raised the bouquet of assorted flowers and began identifying each of them.)_

**L**ily of the Valley- You've Made My Life Complete

**O**rchid – Beautiful lady

**V**iolet (White) - Let's take a Chance

**E**ucharis lily- Maiden Charms

**O**range blossom- Eternal Love

**F**orget-Me-Not- Memories

**M**istletoe- Kiss Me

**Y**ellow zinnia- Daily Remembrance

**L**ily (Calla) - Beauty

**I**vy- Affection

**F**orsythia- Anticipation

**E**verlasting…Love

_I commend you for researching thoroughly and placing these whatnots on your first novel. You wanted my answer? Well, here it is, _**love of my life**,

_With that, Mrs. Yamada captured her husband into a hot make-out session, the elders Yamada and Yanagisawa with tears cascading their faces. Well, the males only actually. Mrs. Yamada and Yanagisawa are more mature than their emotional husbands._

_A Fishy Nuptial or So They Thought…_

_This authoress thinks otherwise._

_It was more of,_

_**A Fishy Nuptial with Fishy Escapade, accompanied by Fishy Fictional Terror-filled Characters, Fishy Groom and Bride and Extreme Fishy, Fishiness!**_

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today_

* * *

Another wedding was held. However, it seems that the next one would be likely postponed. I wonder why?~**sakurablossoms18**


	28. The 'Call of Divine' Ceased? Part I

School is here once again…

Ah, carefree vacations, **sayonara**!

Anyway, here is the next one.

Read and Review.

**Chapter 28: Part I: The 'Call of Divine' Ceased?**

_The 'Call of Divine' Ceased?_

_Yes, my dear reader, your eyes have not read wrong. The 'Call of Divine' or more popularly known as CODE was ceased; the saga was broken. _

_This authoress is sad to inform each and every one of the whole Tomoeda community, as well as the sports sector both local and international that the scheduled to be newlyweds, Mr. Hamano Soujiro and her fiancé, Ms. Sasaki Rika have broken their engagement._

_The CODE, as the society have dubbed it was a popular event where in two sets of best friends consisted of six members vowed to tie the knot respectively. However, it seems that this would not be fulfilled anymore._

_This authoress confesses that she has absolutely no idea of what happened._

_This is personal._

_No lies._

_No deceptions._

_No excuses._

_I, Igarashi Mayumi, vow not to touch this subject any further. As a reporter and journalist, I step back on this certain issue. I have no right to interfere. _

_Yes, it is sad that it all turned out like this. The series of joyful celebration was masked by disappointment and curiosity._

_Let us all hope for the best. It is still not yet the end._

_So I hope._

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

* * *

Is the CODE really broken? Let's see...

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	29. CODE! Alive! Part II

Well, thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate them!

Oh, and sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm self-betaed.

Anyway, on to with the story…

**Chapter 29: Part II: CODE! Alive!**

_CODE! Alive!_

_What a wonderful day it is my dear readers! Ah, even after bad storms, there is surely light that would shine upon the inhabitants of the Earth._

_Prior to my last entry, I informed the society that Mr. Hamano Soujiro, a pro tennis player, and Ms. Sasaki Rika, a gold medalist gymnast cancelled their engagement. However, I am glad to tell you the joyful news; there is a new registered name in the registration for newlyweds section, Mr. and Mrs. Hamano Soujiro!_

_Yes, according to a very reliable source of mine, it was confirmed that Mr. and Mrs. Hamano just got married three days ago, which is the original date of the wedding. It was unfortunate that this authoress was unable to witness the union with her own eyes but thankfully, there was video of it. Courtesy of Mrs. Yamazaki who is now on her 6__th__ month of pregnancy. _

_It was only a very short and private wedding. The wedding was done in some sort of cathedral near the Hamano Mansion, which has been unoccupied for the past years since the passing away of it's the mistress, Hamano Yuka, Mr. Hamano's mother._

_The only attendees in the wedding are the following: the maid of honor, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo (who seems to be quite lonely since she is the only single of all her friends), beside her, Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol was comforting his tearful fiancé. The rest of the couples are also spotted: Mr. and Mrs. Li, Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa, and the recent newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Yamada._

_Unlike the preceding weddings, this wedding was actually a simple one. Scratch that, it was __**too**__ simple. When I asked Ms. Daidouji about this, who videoed the whole event, she was shocked, just as I am._

"I don't know what possessed those two! One minute their acting as if their love would never be hindered but next thing, they would cancel it. Rika actually canceled it, if I may add. However, to our great surprise, Rika called all of us (the girls) and instructed us to come here. Without our knowledge, the wedding is on. No explanations given. They just did it,"

_Now, my dear readers, I know that all of us are truly curious of the reason why Mrs. Hamano canceled the engagement yet they are now bound together, for eternity._

_Life is full of mysteries._

_We all just need to figure it out._

_Someday, _

_All will be unraveled._

_I am sure of it._

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

Ah yes, another happy ending...

I wish it would continue forever,

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	30. The Mystical Wedding: The Invasion

The faithful second-to-the last chapter…

Sorry for the late update guys… Just had a writer's block for a couple of weeks. Nevertheless…

Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Mystical Wedding: Invasion of the Legendary Magicians?**

_The Last Bow_

_The last adventure…_

_The last revelations…_

_The last matrimony…_

_Good things must end._

_This authoress is joyous and somewhat sad to inform all of you that the CODE is about to reach its final bow._

_The last couple to be wed is none other than the famous designer Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo and recently proclaimed Clow Textile Company CEO Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

_Through this article, this authoress would like to express her utmost gratitude and appreciation to all of the readers worldwide who always look forward in getting the latest happenings in the society. This particular scoop was this authoress' most favorite one and most cherished of all._

_See you all to the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa Nuptials!_

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

"Dear, you do remember what day it is today right?"

"Hmm?"

"Idiot. It's the 18th of June,"

"So?"

"So? Clow Reed, do you want me to disappear right here and now?"

"I'm just joking my dear wife. Of course, I know what day it is today Tomoko,"

"Good. I was just about to pack my clothes,"

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"Sorry. You ready to go?"

"Ah."

A crack was heard, signaling of the arrival of the legendary magicians of all times.

_A Miracle? The Unspoken Family_

_Ah, a good day to all of you my dearest readers. This authoress is sure that most of you are wondering about the origin of the strange title of this article. Enclosed in this same column is a photo of a man and his wife who were the main cause of this authoress' cryptic heading._

_Everything was perfect just for this wedding. This authoress is quite sure that you my dear readers are getting tired about constantly reading all about the decoration, food, etc. This authoress also wanted to tell the truth, I too. That's why I am just going to fill you in what I consider the most interesting happenings that happened that fateful day._

_It took place in a meadow only a few kilometers from the Hiiragizawa Manor. It was very humid that day. However, it this phenomenon did not even affect the celebration one bit._

_The line-up for the secondary sponsors totally has turned around. Now that all of Mrs. Hiiragizawa's friends are already married, there were five matrons of honor and their respective husbands. The only thing is, Mrs. Yamazaki Chiharu have to leave early because the doctor advised her not to be walking around anymore because any day from now, she would give birth to their firstborn. Time really passes by quickly._

_Now, there was an interesting arrival of two anonymous guests. It is not within this authoress' sources that there were guests in the wedding that would be very much look like the bride and groom._

_What do I mean you ask? The two new arrivals, despite their obvious age and aura, the look __**exactly **__alike Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Rather fishy, and creepy._

_Whatever may have transpired, we have no idea. However, this authoress had a huge feeling that she already encountered those two mysterious figures. Something about a sorcery book that this authoress' grandmother passed on her. That would be impossible right._

_This wedding was not as eventful as the past. However, one thing makes it stand out from the others. A certain factor is present in this wedding that is absent within the others…_

_Purity and Majesty,_

_Just like a white lily…_

_Igarashi Mayumi_

_Reporter and Journalist_

_Business and Current Events Editor_

_People Today _

* * *

It is now all finished… NOT.

The saga continues…

The story of the two set of groups who clashed together and discovered something that they never thought of.

LOVE.

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	31. Epilogue

This chapter is especially dedicated to the one who gave me this talent, our God,

H, a very important companion who aided me throughout my writing escapades,

My parents, sisters, and friends,

And to YOU, who followed the story of the gang, who defied all the odds.

**Chapter 31: The Legend of All Legends**

_After 10 years…_

* * *

**Rika and Soujiro**

* * *

"Ne, mama, why don't I have a baby brother or a baby sister?" asked the 7 year old Hamano Jiro.

"Because Time already set its fate for me, my dear child,"

"Time? Why?"

"It is already late. Can I just tell it to you as a bedtime story?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, it all started when a certain girl who is shy whenever a boy is spotted. This girl had the most wonderful adventure she ever had. The girl was given a privilege to have this popular boy as her slave,"

"What is a slate mama?"

"Slave. A slave is a person who would follow all your commands. Anyways, this girl and boy had the most wonderful time in each other's company. Eventually, the two became together because of a certain person brought them together,"

"Who is it mama?"

"He disguised himself as an orphan boy but in truth, he is the God of Time, Otillio,"

"Otillio?"

"Ah, that's right. Also, three days before the wedding of the couple, Otillio showed himself again to them after all the times have passed,"

"Why did he show up mama?"

"It was because he brought a message from Lettara, the Goddess of Fate. Lettara said that the girl would only bear a son, and the son of his son, and the son of his son, until the last generation of their family,"

"Eh? That is too sad! What if the son died? Or the son of his son? Or the next son?"

"That is a very good question Jiro. The girl also had the same questions as you have; however, Otillio assured one thing to her. Her son and his son's son, and the son of his son's son, would live and exist until the next heir is born. It is called the Curse of Eternity."

"A curse? Isn't that bad?"

"No. Not in their case. It was more of a blessing, than a curse,"

"Eh? Why?"

"That my child would be answered once you grew up… And in order to grow up, you need to sleep. Goodnight Jiro,"

"Mama is so unfair. Well, I guess have to sleep lots and lots then, night mama,"

The boy fell asleep, unaware of a certain pair of pure charcoal black pair of eyes staring his deep slumber. It was said that this possessor of this unusual eyes is a demi-god. The daughter of the Goddess of Fate, Lettara.

* * *

**Naoko and Masato**

* * *

"Welcome to the official launching of the book especially made for the celebration of their 10th wedding anniversary! Maya Sato and Midnight Kiss!"

"Mom, look! There is the famous Maya Sato! Oh my God, he is so hot!"

"I know child, if I have met him 20 years before, I would have married him myself!"

"Mou, mama! That is so sly! I swear I would tell it to papa!"

"Haha…Stop that, Mika,"

"Ne, but who is this Midnight Kiss anyway? I bet it is just some ugly, old lady who writes books in order to show off,"

"Excuse me,"

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Did you see where Maya Sato is?"

"Ah, you're a fan too? I bet you came here to ask for his signature too. He is there you know, at the stage. But don't get too close ok? There are bunch of scary looking guys surrounding the stage. They will not let you get close just a bit,"

The woman nodded and proceeded to the stage. The way she walks and carries herself truky signifies her aura of authoritativeness and power. The mother and daughter just sighed after her; she would surely blocked by those burly beefy guys. Too bad for them.

"Yamada-sama, please proceed this way. Masato-sama is waiting for you a long time already,"

The beefy man named Rocky bowed in front of her and the other guys stood straight and made way for her. Mika and her mother jaw-dropped.

"Who is she mama? How come they let her in when we weren't?"

"I don't know Mika! Come, and let us ask that scrawny twerp over there,"

"Hey!"

"Ha-hai?"

"Who is that lady that that Rocky guy let in?"

"Ah, that? It is Yamada-sama,"

"YAMADA-SAMA? That woman with only long legs and doesn't even look like have a brain? What is so important with her?"

"Uh-oh,"

The mother and daughter felt a killing intent on their backs and glanced nervously just to find Maya Sato in front of them. They all put their best smiles and fawned over him, praising him. But Maya Sato just gazed at them with no expression at all.

"Get out,"

"Eh?"

"I said get out. ROCKY!"

Rocky materialized of nowhere and saluted at him. One other guy came and began to drag the mother and daughter away.

"Why?"

"Nobody gets away after insulting my wife,"

That is why all of the mothers and daughters who dared to attend the launching of Maya Sato's books always began being polite to anyone who dared ask for directions.

Better be good than facing the dire consequences of crossing the wrath of Yamada Masato with a smirking Naoko on the background.

* * *

**Meiling and Hayate**

* * *

"Oi, twerp, strengthen your stance. You look like a stupid overripe eggplant,"

"Mou, Mei, stop torturing me with your hellish trainings!"

"How are you going to teach your son when you yourself don't know the basics?"

"I understand it! Stop yelling at me! My ears are bleeding already,"

"Hmph. Bear with it idiot. It was YOU who said to his son that he would teach him taekwondo,"

"I know. I never expected it to be so hard,"

"Tch. Your just a wuss,"

"Oh?"

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. I admit that I am weak in this aspect but I still am a cut level higher than you in something,"

"Which is?"

The guy smiled and approached his daring wife. Whispering his answer, he delighted upon seeing the gorgeous pink hue staining his wife's cheek. Honestly, being modest doesn't suit his wayward wife that much.

* * *

**Chiharu and Yakashi Tamazaki**

* * *

"Ne, author-chan, what happened to my name? Since when did it become Yakashi Tamazaki?"

"Since you married Chiharu-chan,"

"I completely understand now,"

"And what do you mean by that mongrel?"

"I just meant that my life suddenly became upside down since you came in my life. For the better of course,"

"Aww, I just love you Takashi!"

"Me too, Chi, me too,"

"Bleh. What a smooth talker. I bet he means the opposite,"

"Eh! Is that true Yamazaki Takashi?"

Tsk, good luck with your future fifth child, Yakashi Tamazaki-kun… and the future other ones too…

* * *

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

* * *

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…..

…

….

What the heck is that all about?

"This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I am quite busy here trying to create my heir together with my wife so just leave a message after the beep,"

BEEP…

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, this is sakurablossoms18, and we are just concerned that your company is under an earthquake shock. Thank You,"

Probably it reached an intensity of 10… or probably higher. Any other way, he would just see a clump of blocks of concrete lying tomorrow. Not our fault.

* * *

**Sakura and Syaoran**

* * *

!

?

###

%%%%

/

Tch. Another bunch of busy people…

Just leave them be.

**~sakurablossoms18~**


End file.
